This Is My Legacy
by ILikeBeingAnEternalStud
Summary: Family. A strong word. A word that draws strength from others. With strength comes anger, sadness, love, happiness, trust, betrayal, loyalty, vengeance, but most of all power. Ah yes, there is nothing quite stronger than family. Pairings: (Eventual) Damon/OC Rating: M (Slow burn for the Original's as well, patience ;) )
1. Hi, My Name Is

Standing behind a tree, I stared at the white house in front of me. This is where my sources sent me? To this mundane house?

Sure, it was in Mystic Falls a town that was known for its...extensive history. But this was a normal house. All I've seen has been an older woman, with red hair and a teenage boy, couldn't be any older than 16. This house was a complete bust. Sighing dejectedly, I leaned my head against the tree. I have been standing here for hours.

I'm kicking Antonio's ass for this. Moron. Sending me to a dead end. He's never going to hear the end of this.

I cursed angrily and kicked a rock. Pushing myself off the tree, I started walking away from the very cookie cutter house. Fuck.

I stopped in my steps, hearing a car door shut and a voice. That voice.

I turned, hiding behind a tree looking at the brunette talking on her cellphone. Brown hair, olive skin, brown eyes, it was like seeing a ghost. A ghost from the past. The ghost that haunts my life.

"I love you too, Stefan." She giggled softly.

Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?

Bingo.

* * *

"How was your night?" Elena asks her little brother, Jeremy as the two brush their teeth in their conjoined bathroom.

"Ah...same old, same old," Jeremy replies easily looking at his older sister who gives him a half smile in which he returns, "you?"

With a sigh and a shrug, the brunette replies, "Yep." As the two continue to brush their teeth in comfortable silence. Elena thinking about the strange evening with Stefan, Matt and Caroline. The double date was strange as it but Elena couldn't help but to think back to the man who recognized her as Katherine and then disappearing into thin air. Elena knew that trouble was coming and she felt defeated because she knew she couldn't stop it from happening. Nothing was normal anymore and she was having a hard time coming to grips with that.

Jeremy noticing the lost look in his sisters eyes, knowing that she was deep in thought, "What do you have on your mind?" he asks cautiously everyone has been on edge lately and he didn't want to set her off.

Snapping out of her trance, Elena looks at her brother and smiles "Nothing, Jer," Seeing Jeremy's concerned looks, she sighs knowing he's not going to take that for an answer, "Jer there's nothing to worry abou-" Elena stops talking as she gets cut off by the doorbell ringing. Her heart stops knowing that could be just about anyone.

Jeremy's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the late night arrival, looking at the time, he hums in confusion "I wonder who that could be."

"I'll get it," Elena murmurs, "stay here." She tells Jeremy before descending down the stairs.

Elena stops at the door staring at it, worried about who could possibly be on the other side of the entrance. She unlocks the door and sucks in a deep breath, opening the door.

 _Please be nothing dangerous..._

Elena's breath hitches at what she sees before her. A girl. Just a girl. With the most striking green eyes she's ever seen. Her eyes seemed to glow. The girl, hesitating appearing to be just as surprised as Elena is, smiles softly at her.

Elena leans against her door, relaxing at the woman's friendly smile and swallows down the lump that formed in her throat, "Hi, can I help you?"

The girl's smile grows, "Um, yeah, I uh-" The woman turns to look behind her and sighs in embarrassment, "Listen you're going to think I'm the dumbest person in the world, but, uh," she looks back at Elena, embarrassment clearing showing in her eyes, "I came here with my friend, you know travel across the states and have fun? Yeah well, he ditched me and I honestly have no idea where I am. Do you mind if I borrow your phone?"

Elena stares at the clearly confused and embarrassed woman taking in her appearance. The woman couldn't be any older than 20. She was wearing a unbuttoned red flannel with a black tank top, black leggings to match and very dirty combat boots that told Elena she had been walking for some time. The woman had a very structured face, but yet it still remained feminine. Her blonde hair framed her face that cascaded in waves down to the middle of her abdomen. Elena looked back into the woman's, very striking green eyes and smiled softly not feeling in any danger to this woman, "Yes, of course," She moved out of the door way, allowing the woman full entrance. Testing to see if she needed to be invited in. The woman smiled and hesitated at the door way, before walking in completely, easing Elena's mind.

 _Not a vampire..._

The woman turned abruptly, scaring Elena, "I'm an idiot," She said smiling and rubbing the back of her neck, "uh, my name is Car-"

"Elena!" The blonde jumped looking up the stairs at Jeremy who was standing at the top of them, "Who was it?"

"Just a girl, Jer!" Elena replies easily back to her brother. Smiling apologetically at the very shocked and confused woman before her, still staring confused at Jeremy "That's my brother, Jeremy." Elena said causing the blonde to look back at her in confusion, "I know you were trying to introduce yourself earlier, but," Elena stuck out her hand, "I'm Elena Gilbert, it's nice to meet you."

The blonde, stared at Elena's hand almost looking fearful. Before sighing dejectedly, and giving her a hard smile, "Right, Elena," the blonde grabbed Elena's hand shaking it, "I'm Angela Marie."

The two released each others hands and Elena walking in front of Angela, leading her toward the living room, "You can sit in here," Angela stared at Elena, warily, "...or stand, I'll be back with the phone." The blonde nodded softly and Elena left to the kitchen to grab the phone.

When she returned she found Angela staring at her pictures of her family. Her mother, ever the scrape booker. Had lined a family wall, pictures of Elena and Jeremy from baby until teenagers. Elena smiled at the memories of her mother hanging up her favorite pictures from the year on the wall.

"Nice pictures.." Angela murmured softly sensing Elena behind her. She turned to look at the younger woman behind her and smiled, "you have a beautiful family."

Elena smiled sadly, "Thank you, it's just me and my brother now." Elena's soft smile turned sad at Angela's confused stare, "My parents passed away not to long ago." Elena looked down at the phone in her hands willing the tears away. Elena looked up feeling a soft hand on her shoulder.

Angela stared into Elena's sad eyes in understanding, "It looks like we have something in common, Elena." She smiled softly, "My parents died too, a long time ago. But nonetheless.."

Tears filled Elena's eyes feeling vulnerable under the blondes understanding and warm gaze. She cleared her throat and handed Angela the phone, "Here's the phone."

Angela smiled grabbing the phone, she looked at the dial pad and started laughing, "Uh, want me to be honest?" Angela asked looking at a very confused Elena, "I have no idea who to call.." She said truthfully rubbing the back of her neck again, which Elena determined to be a nervous habit. Angela handed back the phone to Elena and smiled.

Elena took the phone out of Angela's outstretched hand, "You don't have anyone to call?"

Angela shrugged looking back at the pictures, "No," she looked back toward Elena and sighed, "no parents, I came here with someone I met last week and well, honestly, I've always been a wanderer. Never stayed in the same town for too long. So, I have no friends," Angela looked down at her fingers and shifted on her feet, "so no, I don't have anyone to call." The blonde sighed and looked back up at Elena, "I, I don't even know what I'm doing here, truthfully. I'm sorry to bother you, I'll be going." Angela walked past Elena and toward the door, she made it to the door and reached for the handle.

Without thinking, "Wait," Angela stopped hearing Elena's soft command, turning her head to the side to look at her, "why don't you stay? For a little bit?" Curiously Angela turned around to face the younger woman with an amused smirk playing on her lips, "I mean..you look like you've been walking for a while and I'm sure you could use some coffee..or something..?"

Angela still amused by Elena's offer, crossed her arms over her chest and started taking small steps toward her, "You don't even know me." She stated softly, watching Elena shrug softly and looked down at her feet to avoid Angela's hard stare.

"But I can get to know you, if you want." Elena looked back up at Angela, and gave her a warm, kind smile as Angela stare at her in wonder, "I mean, you said so yourself. You don't have anyone, I know what that's like."

Angela made a face and shrugged, "You know what? I could go for some coffee."

* * *

Elena laughed loudly at Angela's story, "I'm tellin ya, what happens in Vegas. Truly does stay in Vegas. I promise you that."

Elena's laughter subsided as Angela took a sip from her coffee, "How old are you?" Elena asks curiously, Angela stared in confusion at her and Elena cleared her throat, "I mean. You look so young, how could you have been able to visit all these city's?"

Angela hummed softly, rubbing the rim of her coffee mug, "I'm 24," the blonde laughed at Elena's expression and held up her hands, "I know. I know. I started traveling when I was 13."

Elena's eyes widened as she gaped at the older woman, "Why?"

Angela shrugged softly, "Because I could," she took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "I didn't want to go into foster care, so I ran."

Elena's eyes filled with sadness for Angela, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell going off. Elena looked back at the front door, then back at Angela, "I'll be back." She said running toward the door. Opening it without a second thought she was faced with her very worried boyfriend, "Stefan?"

Stefan walked in hugging his girlfriend, "I called and you didn't answer. I got worried." He said truthfully and kissed his girlfriend.

Realizing what he was talking about Elena, smacked her forehead, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, someone knocked on the door."

"Someone?" Elena nodded, "Who?" Stefan asked worried for his girlfriends safety.

"A girl named Angela, she showed up saying her friend ditched her and she needed a phone." Elena explained to her still worried boyfriend, "So I let her.."

"You invited her in?" He asked in disbelief, "Why? Elena, she could have bee-"

Elena put her fingers over his lips, silencing him, "she didn't need invited in. She's not a vampire." Stefan sighed in relief, "she's a little mysterious and interesting. But she's harmless and she's so nice and funny Stef," Elena kissed her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I want you to meet her! I think you'd like her." Elena drug her smiling boyfriend to the kitchen where Angela was at, "Angela! I want you to meet my-" Elena stopped when she reached the kitchen. Seeing two empty mugs sitting on the island. No sign of the blonde that was sitting there.

 _She's gone..._


	2. Angela

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_

No, while Antonio's address didn't technically lead me to a dead end. It didn't lead me to what I wanted. Rather something else. Or,

 _Someone_ else.

Something that I thought was completely impossible looks to be, completely possible. But, how? It looks like I'm staying in this town a little longer than I had originally planned too.

I don't know how Elena Gilbert exists or why she's here, but I will find out. If it's the last thing I do.

* * *

"So, Elena meets some chick, who she has _no_ idea who she is. Let's her _in_ her house. Share's coffee with her. Then you show up and she _disappears_?" Stefan looks up at his older brother who is repeats a shortened version of what Stefan had just told him, "Am I getting this right?" Stefan nods at his brothers question, "Did Elena say what she looked like?" Damon asks taking a sip of his second favorite drink, bourbon.

Stefan sighs rubbing his face with his hands, "She says she has really long blonde hair and that she has these green eyes, that were ' _captivating_ '."

Damon furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips in confusion, "Captivating?"

Sighing Stefan says, "She said that her eyes were practically glowing when she first opened the door. Then they stopped after she told her, her name."

"Glowing?"

Stefan shrugged, "That's what Elena said."

Damon nodded, "I think it's time to consider this," Damon leaned forward as Stefan looked at him wondering what he was going to suggest, "Elena could be insane."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Damon-"

"No! Think about it! She's kinda gone through some things, people deal with things differently. Maybe she simply just went insane." Damon watched as his brother looked at him with zero amusement in his eyes. The raven haired man scoffed rolling his eyes at his brother, "I mean Stefan, that sounds like complete fairytale talk."

"No, Damon," Stefan stood up, "we, _vampires_ , are fairytale talk. Literally." Damon rolled his eyes and continued to drink, "I believe her. She seemed so sure about it."

"That doesn't explain why the girl disappeared."

"Elena mentioned something about her being a wanderer. Apparently she was travelling with someone she had just met and they ditched her. She didn't even know what state she was in and she had absolutely no one to call either." Stefan explained trying to come up with something that explained the girls sudden disappearance, "she probably got scared or bored and left." Stefan put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "If anything, she's the insane one." Stefan patted Damon's shoulder, "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Ok," Damon said turning away to look at the fireplace, "don't be out to late young man," Stefan rolled his eyes at his brothers comment, "I worry. Now go kill Thumper for me."

* * *

"You're ignoring me." Damon said walking into Elena's house. Looking down at Elena.

Fanning an innocent look, Elena shrugged, "The 6 missed calls?" Damon smiled, "Sorry, my phone was dead." Elena stated sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked past Elena further entering her home, "Is Stefan here?" Damon asked looking around, expecting Stefan to have already greeted him.

Elena crossed her arms, "No. Why?" Damon sighed and looked back at Elena, "Is something wrong?"

Damon shrugged, "He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was with you."

Elena in a panic, grabs her phone and calls Stefan.

 _Hey, you reached Stefan I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message._

Damon _sig_ hed hearing the call going straight to voicemail. Elena turned panic rising in her brown eyes as she looked at her boyfriends older brother, "It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

Damon knowing of the tomb vampires escape and their attack on him and his brother. Had somewhat of a _hunch_ on where his baby brother could be, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking.."

* * *

I watched from behind a tree as Damon Salvatore knocked on the door of some random house in the woods. I intended on following his brother, Stefan, but he was the closest I could get to Stefan right now. I harbored my breath and listened closely, trying to figure out what was going on.

Some man opened the door and greeted Damon, I still couldn't quite hear what they were saying but if I watched. Maybe. Just maybe. I could figure it out. And figure out my plan of attack here.

I saw more men in the house, they were carrying another man, another-

Stefan.

That's what was going on, those men had Stefan and they were torturing him.

And Damon can't get in the house.

But Damon wants his little brother.

Well, I know what I'm going to be doing today.

* * *

Damon and Alaric had successfully gotten into the house and gotten Stefan out, with a little help from Elena, no matter how incredibly stupid that girl must be to put her nose into situations that could get her killed.

Although their plan was successful, Damon had some beef to pick with Frederick. Whom of which he was currently beating into a pulp. This is the man that kidnapped his brother, almost killing him and is currently seeking revenge against everyone in Mystic Falls. He needs to die, doesn't mean Damon can't make it painful.

As Damon was beating Frekerick, he was grabbed and pulled off of the vampire. Damon shot up revealing two more vampires, he started fighting them. Although he would falter and they would get a few shots in, Damon was holding his own. Damon threw one of the vampires into the walls and focused on the other one, continuously beating him.

"Damon!"

Damon looked up seeing Alaric, rather panic looking. Damon eyes widened knowing that the other vampire was up. He shot up and turned staring at the vampire. The vampire went to lung but stopped and gasped. Damon stared bewildered at She the vampires sudden stop, then looked down to see a stake sticking out of the vampires sternum.

The vampire dropped to the ground, revealing behind him a woman. Damon takes in the girls appearance. She was blonde with emerald green eyes. She had on a black tank top, black leggings and combat boots. A red flannel was tied around her waist. Damon looked back up at the woman's face where a crossbow covered half of it, as she aimed it at Damon, "Who are you?" Damon asked sternly. Without answering the woman shot the crossbow, Damon flinched waiting to feel the impact but it never came. He looked down at his chest to check to make sure, looking back up at the woman seeing the stake gone, he turned in just enough time to see a vampire fall to the ground. Damon turned back around quickly to the woman, who had lowered her crossbow, "Who..?"

"Doesn't matter." The woman dead panned, taking the stake out of the vampires body and reloading her crossbow. She looked back up at the very confused Damon, "Where's the other one?"

Damon's eyes widened realizing who she was talking about. Frekerick. Damon turned and looked around, seeing no sign of him. He turned and looked at Alaric groaning, "Frekerick is gone."

Alaric nodded, "Let's get out of here."

Damon nodded in agreement and turned toward the woman behind him.

She's gone.

"What the..?"

Alaric cleared his throat softly, alerting Damon, "We have bigger problems." Damon looked out the door to see several vampires heading their way.

* * *

"What do you mean a girl saved you?" Stefan asked his pacing brother.

Damon couldn't wrap his head around the blonde woman he saw today, he had no idea who she was or what she wanted. But from looks alone. She looked like she knew what she was doing and exactly how to kill a vampire. Which could certainly be a problem.

"That's what I mean, she came out of no where. Kamikaze style and saved me." Damon sat down across from Stefan and Elena, sighing loudly, "I don't even know who she is."

"And she just left?" Stefan asked, Damon nodded quickly. Still in disbelief.

Elena sat forward, "What did she look like?" She asked curiously.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing all black with a red shirt, thing, tied around her waist." Elena's eyes widened in shock. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Damon, "Why? What do you know?"

"Angela."


	3. AMP

Damon stared at Elena incredulously, leaning toward the brunette woman in front of him, "You're telling me that the woman who saved me was the same woman who mysteriously showed up at your door and then vanished?"

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's sarcastic tone, "Do you have a better explanation?" Pausing to see if Damon responded with anything else sarcastic. When he didn't, she shrugged, "Your description of the woman sounds exactly like Angela, Damon."

Damon scoffed loudly and stood up from the couch walking toward the window and looking outside, "It makes sense." Damon turned to look at his brother, who had finally spoken up, "Why she would just disappear after I showed up."

Damon laughed and turned fully to look at Stefan, "Are you saying our little mystery woman, is a vampire _hunter_?" Stefan shrugged in response, "Yeah, ok. Sure, I think the both of you are insane. Honestly." Damon put his now empty glass on the coffee table, "I'm going to bed." Turning on his feet, Damon stalked off to his room.

* * *

Ripping off his tie in anger, Damon threw it to the side of his room. Stupid council. Stupid Founder's Day Party. Stupid Stefan. Stupid Stefan cravings. Stupid John Gilbert. Stupid ring on John Gilbert's hand that keeps him alive. Stupid. _Stupid_.

Damon took a deep breath, drinking his blood. Everything around here lately has been a complete nuisance to Damon. First Katherine: having Damon pine over her for 145 years, getting the tomb open only to realize that she was never even in there. Then Stefan and his ridiculous cravings, Damon foresaw this coming. Stefan had been on the animal blood for far too long, Damon knew that Stefan was going to go off the deep end. Now, there was this girl. Damon had to admit, it made sense that it could have been that mystery woman that Elena met, definitely couldn't have just been a coincidence.

 _ **Bang!**_

Damon jumped, losing his train of thought at the sudden noise. Damon stared at the object that caused the noise, a stake that was currently sticking out of the wall barely missing his heart. He grabbed the stake and yanked it out, staring at it. There were initials written on the side of the stake, delicately.

 _AMP_

"Damn." Damon whipped around upon hearing the voice behind him. He stared into the shadows where the voice came from, "Barley missed." The figure in the shadows stepped out of the shadows revealing the blonde haired, green eyed woman who had saved him.

 _"You."_

The woman's smirk grew wider, a playful gleam in her bright eyes, "Me." She said confidently, "Hello, Damon Salvatore." She took a few steps toward Damon coming face to face with him and pulled the stake out of his hand, putting it into the waist band of her black leggings she outstretched her hand to the vampire, "I'm Angela."

* * *

Angela sat on the couch, looking around at the very large mansion that is the Salvatore Estate. She looked forward as the raven haired vampire sat down in front of her with his glass of bourbon, his eyes squinted as he studied her. Angela smirked realizing he was analyzing her.

 _How cute._

Damon realizing that Angela wasn't going to start talking and she obviously wasn't afraid of him, "Who are you?"

Angela shrugged lightly, the smirk never leaving her lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Damon glared at the blonde not liking her sarcastic tone, "Why are you here?"

With another shrug, "Because I can."

No, she couldn't. This was _Damon's_ town. Damon rolled his eyes, growing very annoyed with the woman in front of him, "Why did you save me?" Damon leaned toward the woman, trying to intimidate her. Or maybe seduce her. Either one would work.

The woman's smirk turned sultry as she leaned forward as well, coming nose to nose with Damon. It was Damon's turn to smirk as he realized his plan was working, "Because I can." Angela murmured.

Damon could feel Angela's hot minty breath against his lips, taking a glance down at her full lips he had to admit. He wouldn't mind stealing a kiss, or maybe a little more. He needed a night to forget anyway, but he needed answers first, "Why?" He asked huskily.

The woman tilted her head as she stared into his eyes, an innocent aura surrounding her, "Why not?" She responded easily. Damon took that as an answer, further questioning could wait until later. He leaned it, as did Angela. Just as they were mere centimeters apart, Angela started to laugh. Damon pulled away quickly watching as the blonde laughed, "Oh, Damon. You're just so _adorable_." Damon stared at the woman in shock almost insulted that she would use the term adorable to describe him. Damon Salvatore. _Adorable_. Angela sat back and rolled her eyes at Damon's shocked stare, "Did you really think I was just going to sleep with you?" She asked crossing her legs.

Damon recovered from his shock and smirked, "You wouldn't be the first."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have been. Being a hundred and what? Seventy? Year old vampire. It would come as a surprise if you would be a virgin." She looked Damon up and down suggestively, "Actually, now that I think about it." Angela looked back up into Damon's eyes the sultry look coming back momentarily before it faded and a bored look was replaced, "It wouldn't surprise me."

Damon growled, officially annoyed with the woman in front of him and launched himself at her. Wrapping a hand around her throat, he felt her calm heartbeat against his fingertips revealing that she wasn't afraid, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" He snarled at her.

Angela smirked, pleased with the annoyed reaction from Damon, "Because I don't have to be." She responded, finding it harder to talk with the cold hand wrapped around her throat. She shifted a little to lessen the pressure, "Right, Stefan?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, then looked up to see his brother standing behind them. His arms crossed and a very unamused look gracing his features, "Let her go Damon." Stefan commanded. Damon snarled at his brother before looking back down at the smirking blonde and letting her go.

Angela took a deep breath and rubbed her neck where Damon's hand had been. Stefan came into her view and she nodded at him, "Thanks." She said genuinely.

Stefan nodded at her and sat down across from her, next to his still very irritated older brother, "What have you told her?" Stefan asked his brother never taking his eyes off of Angela. Now understanding what Elena was talking about when it came to the woman's eyes. They were definitely striking. Almost a eerie green.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nothing." Stefan looked at his brother, shocked at the admission, "Absolutely nothing."

"Then how did she..?"

"Know your name?" Angela finished Stefan's thought for him, "She can hear you, y'know?" The brothers looked at her expecting answers from her, she rolled her eyes, "Stefan and Damon Salvatore, turned September 25th, 1864 both by the same woman named Katherine Pierce. How _poetic_." She spat sarcastically at the brothers who stared at her waiting for her to go on, "Damon after turning went on to travel, pining after the woman who had turned him. A woman thought to be dead, until he figured out she wasn't dead and was instead ' _trapped'_ in a tomb underneath the church that she was _killed_ in. Damon returned to Mystic Falls to save his love, when he opened the tomb however," Angela gasped loudly for dramatic effect, "Katherine wasn't in there. And she never was to begin with." Angela shrugged, then looking at Stefan smiling, "Stefan has a different story. Stefan after turning went on a rampage, killing people left and right becoming what did they call him? The _Ripper."_ Stefan bowed his head in shame at his former self,"That was until he met his best friend, a vampire named Lexi," Stefan lifted his head to meet Angela's gaze. Angela gave Stefan a sad smile, knowing that he had lost his friend not to long ago, "who helped him and taught him. Of course he went off the deep end a few times in the process, including now," Stefan opened his mouth to disagree with her, but Angela put her hand up to silence him, "Nonetheless, Stefan went on to figure out that he was never truly in love with Katherine and that she compelled him the entire time. Stefan, wanting to check up on his nephew Zach," Angela looked over at Damon, "killed by Damon," Damon shrugged at her comment as Angela looked back at Stefan, "came back to Mystic Falls, but that's not why he came back. Is it?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at her as Angela smirked, "he came back for a girl, a girl named Elena Gilbert. Who bares a _striking_ resemblance to his former flame, Katherine Pierce. For unknown reasons, of course." Angela shrugged at the brothers shocked stares, "I know a lot." She admitted casually.

"How?" Stefan asked leaning forward in a nonthreatening but curious manner. The woman didn't seem like a threat to him or Elena so there was no need to intimidate her, until she proved otherwise. Of course, "Why?"

Angela sighed softly, "Listen, I know what I know for my own reasons. I do what I do for my own reasons." She said looking between the two brothers, "Reasons I'm not going to tell you why."

Damon scoffed loudly, "Doesn't explain why you're here or why you know everything about us."

Angela smiled at the vampire, understanding his annoyance with her, "I came here with a purpose, to begin with. My sources sent me her on a lead. Proved to be not who I was looking for, but also not a dead end." The brothers looked at Angela in confusion, Angela rolled her eyes in annoyance. She literally had to spell it out for them, "I came here looking for Katherine," Damon's head perked hearing Katherine's name, "my source told me that there was a lead, a woman who matched the exact description of Katherine. So, I came to Mystic Falls with an address. The address led me to a very normal, mundane house. I almost gave up and left, that was until I saw the woman. Matched Katherine exactly, I walked up to the house and much to my _surprise_ , figured out that the woman wasn't Katherine but a _human_ , named Elena Gilbert."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Why are you searching for Katherine?"

Angela stared at Damon, her expression completely devoid of emotion, "I told you why I came to Mystic Falls. Not why I'm searching for Katherine. If I wanted you to know why, I would have told you already."

"Then, why are you still here?" Stefan asked her. Angela looked over at Stefan, her eyebrows raised in wonder, "I mean, you figured out Katherine's not here. So, why stay?"

Angela shrugged, "Curiosity." She answered truthfully, "I've been searching for Katherine for almost 11 years. I've came close before, but I've never come across something quite like this. I want to know why Elena exists." The woman's eyes filled with excitement as she smiled, "Beside, this just brings me closer to finding Katherine."

Stefan's eyes widened in understanding, "Because you know Katherine will be just as curious about Elena as you."

Angela pointed at Stefan, smiling, "Bingo."

"So, you're here for your own personal gain?" Damon asked.

Angela looked at Damon, tilting her head at his accusing stare, "Aren't you?" She shot back at him.

Damon hummed in agreement and sat back, "So, you're what? Going to sit and wait until Katherine decides to show up?"

Angela smirked, "No. I'm going to sit, wait and help you protect Elena until Katherine shows up."

"Why help us protect Elena?" Stefan asked

Angela looked back toward Stefan and shrugged, "She's innocent in all of this, but now the tomb vampires are out and shit is about to go down. It always does in Mystic Falls. There has to be a reason why Elena looks like Katherine and whatever the reason, it's going to be big and she's going to need protecting. I'm going to help. And also because-"

Angela was cut off by a soft gasp, "Angela."

Angela smirked softly, looking up at the brunette woman behind Stefan, "Hello Elena."


	4. New Roomate

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello my little turtle doves! I know I've been updating every day since I made this story. I appreciate reviews, they help keep me writing. Right now I have a lot of chapters written and I just keep on writing. I'm addicted to it at the moment.**

 **After this update however, this will be the last one until next week. In the mean time, review! Tell me what you think of the story, I accept constructive criticism as well. I'm not the best writer in the world. My grammar isn't up to par either, I realize. But, review, tell me what you think, etc. I know it's a little early in the story and not much excitement has happened but I would still appreciate it.**

 **This story is rather slow at first, not much _real_ drama. Introduction of character and what not. The pairing is a slow burn as well, I don't really like to jump straight into a pairing with no real build to it. But, trust me, slow burn. Sloooooooow burn. With little treats for you guys here and there ;)**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, whatever your little heart desires. Reviews will equal more frequent updates.**

* * *

"Hello Elena."

Elena stared at the woman who was smiling kindly at her. Elena felt as though she was seeing a ghost, what was she doing here? "What...?"

"Am I doing here?" Angela finished for Elena. Elena nodded and Angela shrugged, "I'm sure your boyfriends can fill you in." Angela gestured to the two vampires before her, "I don't like repeating myself. Gets boring and it's irritating." Elena sat down next to Stefan and stared at the blonde before her, "Try asking something I haven't been asked yet."

"Why did you come to my house?"

Angela sat back and hummed to herself, "I suppose I haven't, _exactly_ , been asked that question." She looked at Elena who was obviously very frightened by everything going on around her, "I came to your house to kill you, Elena." Elena's eyes widened in fear at Angela's admission. Elena opened her mouth to talk but Angela rose her hand, silencing her, "That was until I figured out who you were, and who you're not."

Elena thought for a moment, before she gasped in understanding, "Katherine." Angela smiled proudly as Elena figured it out, "You were there to kill Katherine."

Angela nodded confirming Elena's statement, "Yu _p_." Angela said popping at the 'p', "But, you're not Katherine. So, I didn't."

"Why do you want to kill Katherine?" Stefan, Elena and Damon asked simultaneously. They all looked at each other in confusion.

Angela snickered softly, "That's not something I'm going to go into, just know I want her dead." Angela answered truthfully.

"Why are you here now?" Elena asked softly, fiddling with her fingers.

"That's what I was getting into until you arrived and interrupted me." Elena smiled apologetically at Angela, which Angela shrugged to not caring, "I'm here to protect you and help you figure out why you look like that _bitch_." Angela spat out the last part showing her distaste for Katherine, "but that's not all." Angela looked at Stefan, "My friend told me that if I ever needed help, to find a man named Stefan Salvatore and ask him. That he was one of the good ones." Stefan stared at the woman in wonder, "When I was following Damon trying to find out where Stefan was, I saw he was in trouble and I wanted to honor my friend and help him. So, I helped save him." Angela looked at Damon and smirked, "Trust me, I didn't save you for you, I saved you for Stefan. No offense." Damon glared at her, Angela shrugged and looked back at Stefan, "I saved you, only to figure out you've been having some... _problems_." Stefan looked at her in confusion, "A relapse, if you will." Angela sighed and looked down at her hands, "I want to help you curb those...urges." Angela looked back into Stefan's eyes and smiled sadly, "She would have wanted that."

Stefan's eyes widened, "Lexi."

* * *

 ** _"I met Lexi when I was 14 years old..."_**

 _I staked the vampire in the heart, the light fading out of her eyes as she croaked trying to gasp for air. I stared in wonder, watching as her skin faded to a sickly grey and her veins went black. She was dead. Humming, I pulled the stake out of her chest and watched as she dropped to the ground. Staring at her body, this was my first personal kill of a vampire and I was intrigued by it. I knelt down and analyzed the body of the dead vampire._

 _"Sasha!" I shot up and turned quickly to see another woman staring at the body. Sasha. In shock and horror. With tear filled eyes, she looked up at me in anger. The woman's eyes turned bloodshot and veins formed under her eyes. Vampire._

 ** _"I was being attacked by a vampire..."_**

 _"Shit." I muttered under my breath, I only got this one because I snuck up behind it and stabbed vervain into her neck. She was too busy killing an innocent person by feeding from her to notice my presence until it was too late._

 _Looks like she had a friend. The vampire snarled at me in anger, "You." My eyes widened and before I had the chance to react the vampire grabbed a hold of me and bit into my neck. I let out a terrified screech as her teeth pierced my skin. The vampire suddenly stopped and started to choke on my blood, she pulled away from me and whimpered, "Vervain." She turned and started choking on my blood as I reached down and grabbed the stake I had dropped to the ground. I launched at the vampire and went to stab her, but before I could she wrapped her hand around my throat and slammed my body into a tree, growling at me, "Guess I'm just going to have to kill you a different way." She squeezed, I clawed at her neck, trying to breathe._

 ** _"Lexi saved me..."_**

 _The pressure became no more as the vampire was ripped off of me and thrown across the woods into another tree. I gasped and fell to the ground, grabbing my throat as I took deep breaths. The vampire tried to crush my esophagus, she was going to make my death painful._

 _"Really Claire?" I shot my head up to stare at the back of a blonde haired woman standing in front of me, in almost a protective manner, "This is how you want to die? She's a kid."_

 _"That bitch had it coming!" Claire shouted and sped toward me, the woman stepped in front of the vampire and flung her backward into the tree again. Before speeding toward it, the woman stabbed her hand through the vampires chest and ripped her heart out. I stared in disgust as I watched the vampire gasp for air and spit some blood out before dropping to the ground dead._

 _The woman threw the heart to the side and wiped her hand off on the woman's shirt and turned toward me. My eyes widened in hear as I grabbed my stake and pointed it at her warningly._

 _The woman smiled softly, approaching me with her hands out in a reassuring gesture, "I'm not going to hurt you." She promised softly, kneeling down to my height, "You're hurt, I can help you." She said gesturing to my wound. I kept the stake pointed at her in fear "Let me help you." She hesitantly took my stake out of my hands and put it down on the ground beside me. I relaxed and tears filled my eyes as I sobbed out loud. I was scared. I was so fucking scared. The woman grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace, "Hey, shhh, it's ok, it's ok..." She murmured in my ear, rubbing my back as I sobbed into her shoulder, "you're ok, I promise." I pulled away to look up at her face and she smiled at me, "I'll protect you." She promised, "My names Lexi."_

* * *

Angela smiled at the memory of her friend, "She became my guider, my mentor and my best friend. She taught me everything she knew and helped me survive." Angela looked dazed as she remembered Lexi and sighed. Angela looked at Stefan a hidden sadness behind her eyes, "She would have wanted me to help you, Stefan."

"You knew Lexi..." Stefan murmured, "You're that girl..." Stefan said remembering Lexi mentioning a human girl. Angela smiled, nodding. Stefan looked at Angela and narrowed his eyes, "She told me you had brown hair."

Angela shrugged, "I did. It's my natural hair color, but I needed to be kept hidden and some people figured out about me. So, I've dyed it over the years to keep my identity intact." Angela leaned forward in curiosity, "What else did she say about me?"

Stefan shook his head, "Not much, just told me that I would like you. She said if a girl ever approaches me and says Lexi sent her, to help her." Stefan smiled at Angela, "I had no idea that was you.."

Angela smirked, "That's because I don't need your help, it's you who needs mine."

Stefan sighed, "You do know Lexi...is.."

"Dead?" Angela finished. Stefan nodded looking into Angela's eyes with a sad gaze, Angela smiled at him, "Yes, I do." Angela glared over at Damon who looked very awkward discussing Lexi, "You killed her." Angela murmured harshly at Damon.

"Sorry." Damon said in a huff, "I killed her. I'm a terrible person. I'm evil. I should be dead. Trust me, I've heard it all."

Angela, still glaring at Damon, rolled her eyes, "Listen, I don't like that you killed her. Lexi was my best friend and she's dead because of _you_." Damon avoided Angela's hard glare, "But I've killed and hurt for my own personal gain as well.." Damon finally looked at Angela in confusion, "I'm sure they were someone's friend as well, but they needed to die." Angela shrugged, looking away from Damon, "So, I understand why. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Elena looked at the two brothers, sitting on both sides of her. Both staring at Angela in wonder and confusion. Elena looked at the blonde who was avoiding both of their stares, "So, you're staying in town?"

Angela looked at Elena and smiled, "For now." Elena tilted her head to the side, "Once I know that I'm not needed here, I'll leave."

"You're not needed here." Angela looked at Damon and smirked, "Leave."

Angela rolled her eyes, "On the contrary, I am." Damon snarled at her, "Whether you like it or not, _Damon_. I'm staying until further notice."

Damon growled lowly, "Then you're staying here."

Stefan looked at Damon in shock, "Damo-"

"I don't trust her." Damon stated not taking his eyes off of Angela, who was also staring right back at him, "She's staying where I can keep an eye on her."

Elena sighed, "She can sta-"

"No." Damon snapped, still not looking away from Angela, "She's staying here." Damon finally broke and looked at Elena, "It's not a coincidence that she showed up when everything is going down. With John in town and the tomb vampires out. I don't trust her."

Elena rolled her eyes, "She has nothing to do with Jo-"

"Elena." Elena looked at Angela who had spoken up finally, "It's fine." Angela shrugged looking back at Damon who was looking at her in confusion, "He doesn't trust me. I get it." Angela looked at Elena and smiled in reassurance, "I don't particularly trust him, either." She looked back at the raven haired vampire and smirked, "This way I can keep an eye on him as well and on Stefan."

Damon smirked, "Then it's settled."

"I'll stay at the Boarding House."


	5. Curiosity Killed The Vampire

**Author's Note: Did I say I was going to update in a week? I meant _business_ week...it's been 5 days, I figure I'd update for shits and giggles! I have so many chapters written for this, it's insane. I'm almost done with season 1 and I can't wait to start writing season 2, I already have ideas for that. Season 3 though, I feel is going to be the best and you guys will totally understand why! A lot of _juicy_ details and drama coming out in that season ;) **

**I'm super excited for this story, I feel really confident with it. Some chapters will be dull and boring, but I promise it'll start to pick up and get a lot more interesting. Thank you to all my people who have favorited and followed the story, how about you drop a review and tell me how you're liking it? I'll really appreciate it, the reviews keep me motivated.**

 **Thank you my little turtle doves! Enjoy this chapter, the next one should be posted soon. How soon? I don't know, but soon. Happy reading!**

"I just don't get it."

Angela sighed loudly, rolling her eyes and putting the book that she was looking at back into its spot of the shelf. She turned and looked at Damon who was standing a few feet away from her, his arms folded over his chest. Stefan and Elena had left to go to school, leaving Angela alone with Damon.

Angela rose her eyebrows, folding her arms over her chest and stared at Damon in annoyance, "What?"

Damon unfolded his arms and started to approach the woman, "You were best friends with Lexi," Angela nodded, still not fully understanding what Damon wasn't understanding, "and I killed her."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Are we stating the obvious now?"

Damon stopped directly in front of Angela and narrowed his eyes at her, "You're supposed to hate me for that. Why don't you hate me?"

"I never said I didn't _hate_ you." Angela pointed out.

"But you don't." Damon said after searching Angela's eyes, trying to see any form of resentment but found nothing, "Why?"

Angela shrugged, "It'd be a waste of my time and energy." She answered truthfully, "I told you. I don't like what you did, but I understand it. Nothing more, nothing less." She sighed growing bored and annoyed with repeating herself, "Plus, you've given me no reason to hate you. So, why should I?" Damon continued to search Angela's eyes, "Look. I don't hate you." Angela deadpanned, "I don't _like_ you," Damon made a humming noise, "and I don't _trust_ you, but I don't _hate_ you. Happy?" Angela pushed passed Damon and walked around finding the room Stefan had told her was hers from now on.

Angela walked into her room, it was mostly bare beside the large king bed in the middle of the wall underneath a window, there was a closest with a dresser inside of it and a desk in the corner other than that the room was relatively bare. There was a bathroom in her room, thankfully. Angela sighed sitting down on the bed, rubbing the silk sheets that felt nice under her palm. The bed was inviting, but Angela knew that if she fell asleep she would have a nightmare.

"Needs a feminine touch, if you ask me." Angela rolled her eyes hearing Damon's voice, she looked up at Damon who was casually leaning against the door frame, "Some picture frames, maybe new sheets."

Angela looked around on the wall, noticing that they were also bare as Damon had hinted toward. Looking down at the white sheets, she shrugged, "Not exactly making myself comfortable." She murmured barley loud enough for Damon to hear, she looked up at him, "I'm only here temporarily."

Damon pushed himself off of the doorway and made his way inside the room, "Have you ever even had a home?" Damon asked standing a few feet away from the bed.

Angela scoffed, "Why do you care?"

Damon shrugged, " _Curiosity_." He said mocking her comment from earlier.

Angela smirked, "Once upon a time, I had a home."

Damon sat down next to her on the bed, "What happened?" He asked her softly, figuring it was a touchy subject.

"Shit." Angela said looking at the vampire, "Look, if you're wanting me to talk about my life story. You can stop now, cause it's not going to happen."

Damon shrugged, "Sorry." He said obviously not meaning it, "You said you met Lexi when you were 14?" Angela nodded, "What were you doing being attacked by a vampire?"

Angela giggled softly, "Killing her friend." Damon looked at her in shock, "I became a vampire hunter at a young ago, 13 years old to be exact. I had killed this vampires other vampire friend after she had drained someone dry and Lexi saved me. It was my first kill so I panicked when the other one charged at me."

Damon nodded, his curiosity peaking, "Why did you become a vampire hunter?"

Angela rolled her eyes, looking at him, "Because I can." She whispered sarcastically.

Damon groaned loudly, "Why are you being so stubborn, just _tell_ me." He laid back on the bed in a huff causing Angela to laugh softly. Angela looked back at him with a smirk as Damon stared right back at her, "Y'know, you have a nice laugh. Should laugh more often."

"Maybe you should stop being transparent and boring, and maybe I would." She spat, smiling sarcastically.

"Ouch." Damon muttered leaning his head onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, "What did Katherine do to you?" He asked.

"Again with the questions." Angela sighed in annoyance, "That's for me to know, not you. It doesn't matter what she did, all that matters is that she pays for it."

Damon shrugged, "Don't let me stop you."

Angela tilted her head and looked back at the vampire laying down on her bed, "I'm curious, why haven't you?"

Damon used his elbows to sit up in order to look at the blonde in front of him, "Why haven't I, what?"

"Tried stopping me? I'm trying to kill the love of your life," Damon scoffed and laid back down, "I'm serious. Why?"

Damon thought for a moment before smirking, "Tell me why you're after her and I'll tell you why I don't care if she dies." He bargained, figuring she wouldn't take the bait.

"She killed my parents." Angela stated, rather casually. Damon looked up at her in shock and she shrugged, "Your turn."

"It was that easy?" Damon asked sitting up fully.

Angela shrugged once more, "A story for a story. I wanted to know something, you wanted to know something. It's only fair." With another shrug she looked at Damon with a smirk, "Your turn."

Damon returned the smirk, "It's only fair." He mimicked, "She was never in the tomb, which you knew-" Damon stared at her accusingly.

"Guilty."

"She was never in there, she knew I was alive and looking for her and she never came. She's a selfish, manipulative, backstabbing, bitch who deserves to die." Damon told her with a smile, "That's why I don't care."

Angela hummed, "You're hurt she didn't come for you. You feel betrayed." Angela shrugged, "Understandable."

Ignoring the comment, "Why'd she kill your parents?"

Angela shrugged, "You tell me." Damon stared at her in confusion, "She killed my father when I was 10 and my mother when I was 13. I have no idea why."

"And you've been looking for her ever since." Damon stated, causing Angela to smirk, "That's why you're a vampire hunter."

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Angela shouted and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, "Congrats. You've solved it."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Have you ever found her?"

Angela shook her head, "No, I would get sources to tell me where she was. I would go to that town, only to find out that she disappeared. I would stay there trying to gather information or something that could lead me to where she would be next and maybe she might return. But, that never happened. This is the closest I've been."

"She knew you were after her." Damon told her, "She was running from you."

Angela laughed, "I know. It was a constant cat and mouse game. Kind of boring and I'm growing tired of it, truthfully." Damon continued to watch the woman speak about Katherine, seeing the resentment and hate in her eyes but remaining to keep a calm composure. Damon had to admit that he was impressed, "About gave up, until I met Elena."

Damon nodded, "If she shows up, are you still planning to kill her?"

Angela laughed, "For sure, I didn't spend 11 years hunting her for nothing. But she's not my main focus anymore, she bores me." Angela made a face, "This town doesn't. Plus, I've got to make sure Lexi's little friend won't go off the deep end again. Even after her death I still do shit for her." She laughed softly.

Damon made a face, "I'm sorry." He said genuinely. Angela looked up at him and tilted her head, "For killing her. You miss her, and I'm sorry."

"You feel guilty." Angela murmured, causing Damon to look away, "Don't." Damon looked back at the blonde who had a hard expression on her face, "Don't feel bad. It shows weakness." Damon opened his mouth to reply but Angela cut him off, "Leave. I need to take a shower, I feel gross."

Damon stood, fully prepared to grant the woman's wish but still shocked and curious by her sudden change in behavior, "But, I-"

"Leave." She snapped walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Damon looked around confused and the outburst and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Angela was a mystery. A mystery he intended to figure out.


	6. Formal Introductions

**Author's Note: Ok, so I little side note here. So, when you see a very sarcastic, snide comment that wrote in italic it'll 9/10 be Angela's thoughts. I don't want to completely write her in first person, _yet_. But I want to add some snarky, sassy comments from her so that you grow to like the characters personality through her thoughts. You'll get first person chapters here and there but you won't get a lot of them. So, this is how you'll kind of get more into her mind. **

**Ok? Makes sense? Hopefully.**

 **Happy reading, my little turtle doves!**

Walking around my house in San Antonio, Texas. I noticed that it was quiet, all except the soft noise coming from my mothers room emanating from her TV. Silly woman always forgot to turn it off before she went to bed.

Giggling softly, I walked toward her room and opened her door to turn off the TV. I noticed my mother lay down face first on her pillow, her arm was hanging off the bed looking rather uncomfortable. I cringed and turned the TV off before making my way over to her, lifting her arm back onto her bed. I noticed she was extremely cold and limp.

"Mom?" I shook her softly trying to wake her. Nothing. "Mom?" Still nothing. With my heart beat rising due to panic, I turned her over onto her back and noticed a large bite mark on her neck, blood oozing out of the mark. My eyes widened, " _Mom_?!" I started to shake her roughly, but she didn't move. I put my head onto her chest.

Nothing.

No heartbeat. Nothing.

I gasped and backed away from my mother, frightened.

"Hello there."

Gasping I turned quickly around seeing a woman with curl brown hair approach me. When she got close enough I could see she had blood around her mouth, her eyes were bloodshot and veins were protruding around her eyes.

"Don't be scared." The voice was thought out, it was almost possessed sounding. Telling me to be the exact opposite and that was very, _very_ , scared. The woman got closer to me as I backed away from her and my mother into a corner, "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet." _Yet_. The woman smirked as I continued to back away from her in fear, "My name's Katherine."

* * *

Gasping awake, Angela found herself still in the Salvatore house. Safe. She sighed loudly and laid back onto the bed. It was just another nightmare.

Another nightmare.

Another _memory_.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she stood from the bed and made her way over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of camouflage leggings, a black long sleeved t-shirt and her favorite combat boots. She dressed herself and made her way down the hall.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital," Angela paused hearing an unfamiliar voice and hid behind a wall. Looking over she noticed a woman and a man standing next to Damon, "giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again."

 _To prevent what from happening again?_

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion?" The unknown man spoke up, "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

 _Oh, so the woman is the Sheriff around here? Hm, what's Damon doing with the Sheriff._

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands." The Sheriff paused looking at Damon, "Is that something you would be willing to do?"

 _Probably not.._

"Well, of course." Angela had to stop herself at Damon's, obviously fake, good guy act. Even his voice was fake. Bad acting right there, "I mean if it'll help."

"I think we could make a good team," The unknown man said, "don't you think Damon?"

 _That sounded rather condescending.._

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe." Angela leaned a little further in, "even if it means spending time with you."

Angela smirked to herself and started walking. She was going to show Damon how it was done, "Hey, I was wondering if-" Pausing to see all three of their shocked looks. Trying to contain her smirk, Angela put her hand onto her chest, "Oh, I didn't know we had company!" She said smiling at Damon softly, "You should've told me!" Angela looked at the Sheriff and smiled, " _Men_." The Sheriff giggled awkwardly.

The Sheriff smiled at Angela politely, "I'm sorry, my name is Liz Forbes. I'm the sheriff here. You are?"

 _Liz Forbes..._

Angela rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead lightly, "The sheriff? What has Damon done this time?" Liz laughed at the comment, as Angela stuck her hand out to her, "my names Angela Marie, I'm new in town." The two shook hands, Angela smiled sweetly at Liz and Liz returning the smile. She was already eating at Angela's feet.

" _But,_ " Damon interjected, Angela's eyes snapped toward Damon as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "not new to _me_ , she's my girlfriend." To add insult to injury Damon kissed Angela on the cheek, softly.

Angela recovering quickly, smiled at Liz who was looking at her with a whole new adoration. Hm, maybe Damon did her a favor. Angela turned toward the unknown man who was staring at her in wonder and almost disgust. Maybe not...

Angela stuck out her hand, "I'm Angela," rolling her eyes at herself, "as you already know."

The man narrowed his eyes at her and took her hand. Feeling a little liquid run onto her hand while they shook hands, Angela's smile grew wider. Vervain. The man knew about vampires. Interesting. When his little experiment had proven that she wasn't a vampire, he smiled back at her, "John Gilbert." He replied politely.

"Gilbert? Like Elena Gilbert?" Angela asked pulling her hand away from his, as Damon tightened his grip on her.

John's smile grew a little more, "Yes, she's my niece."

"You're Elena's uncle?" Angela faked excitement, "Oh that's awesome! She's such a sweet girl, her and Stefan make a great match."

John's smile faltered a little, but his composure remained, "So, I've heard."

Angela giggled lightly, looking up at Damon she noticed his snarl at John.

 _Way to remain in character, Salvatore._

Angela looked back at Liz and smiled sweetly, "Oh how rude of me!" She said gaining Liz's attention, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, we really should be going. Don't want to be a bother..." Angela looked over at John who was looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Oh no, I insist!" Angela said looking back at Liz, who was still staring at her, "I was just about to make some, please. Maybe even make a little breakfast?" She added in.

Liz wanting to know the girl a little better, smiled happily at her, "Of course," She agreed sweetly, Angela noticed in her side view John's head snapping toward Liz's in horror and she held back a smirk, "besides, I want to get to know Miss Marie a little more."

Angela clapped her hands together, "Perfect!" She looked between the two, "You two go, the kitchen's right down the hall to the left. I'll be right there," Angela looked up at Damon who was looking down at her, faking a look of love. Angela smiled happily at him and ran her finger under his chin, "I need to talk to this handsome man for a quick second." Damon smiled down at her, as she turned to look at Liz who had a look of awe and John who was no longer hiding his disgust.

They both turned and started toward the kitchen. Angela looked over at Damon who was no longer concealing his anger, " _What_ are you doing?" He snapped quietly at her.

"Getting in good with the towns people." She replied innocently, " _Boyfriend_." She snarled.

Damon's anger was replaced with amusement as he smirked, "I'm a hero in Liz's eyes. I'm doing you a favor."

Angela crossed her arms, "And John?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Damon made a face and shrugged, "Fine. We'll keep the boyfriend/girlfriend act up." Angela poked his chest roughly, pushing him back, "But I break your heart when I leave." Damon rolled his eyes and Angela started toward the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head toward Damon, "and keep the kissing to a minimum, almost threw up." Damon's smirk rose at that, "Coming boyfriend?"


	7. You Could Be An Actress

Handing Liz her pancakes and coffee, Angela smiled at the sheriff warmly who returned the smile, "Thank you." Liz told the blonde genuinely.

"Of course, Sheriff." Angela replied sweetly before turning and looking at John, "Would you like anything to eat?"

John smiled, "Coffee is enough," Angela nodded grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some more coffee in the mans mug, "thank you." He replied calmly retracting his mug back toward him.

"Any cream or sugar?" Angela asked politely.

"No, black is fine." John replied easily, raising his cup a little, "Thank you, sweetheart." Angela nodded as he took a sip.

Making her own cup, she turned to look at Liz who was calmly eating her pancakes, "So," Angela started sitting down at the island in the kitchen in front of Liz, "any particular reason the sheriff came over?" Angela asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just stopping by, council stuff." Liz stated taking a drink from her coffee, "You know, I'm sure."

 _So, Damon was a council member. Hm._

"Oh yes, Damon, ever the member. Always doing _something_ for the council." Angela giggled lightly, taking a slow drink of her coffee, "That's my Damon, always wanting to help." The words left a bad after taste in Angela's mouth, not only did she want to gag at 'my Damon' but also Damon? Helping? Please.

Liz smiled, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Angela's, "And helped he has. So much." Angela gave Liz a warm, bright smile and placed her other hand on top of Liz's.

"Pancakes!" Angela looked over to see Damon walking into the kitchen, a wide smile on his face, "My favorite." He said approaching Angela who handed him a plate.

"I know." She said confidently.

Damon smiled graciously as he took the plate from her, setting it down on the island; Damon looked back at Angela, grabbing her chin and placing a deep kiss on her lips.

Angela had to stop herself from pushing him back and slapping him. But what really had stopped her was the jolt of electricity that shot down her spine and formed goosebumps on her arms. The kiss lasted a lot longer than what Damon had planned, but who was he to stop this. When Damon pulled away from her, they both knew that they both felt something in that kiss.

Damon couldn't place it on his finger, but something about that kiss made him want to do it again and again. Staring down at Angela, her lips parted ever so slightly, "Of course you do, love." He murmured.

Angela's eyes snapped away from Damon's and she sat down quickly. Damon took his spot next to her and began eating.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Damon." John stated, the attention now going to him.

"Neither did I." Liz agreed looking between the couple. Liz could see the love the couple had for each other and couldn't determine why Damon hadn't mentioned her before,

"We always talk about council stuff," Damon started, "never about personal stuff, it never came up."

Liz nodded in agreement, "How long have you guys been dating?" She asked

Damon looked over over Angela who hadn't taken her eyes off of her coffee, placed a hand on her thigh. Causing Angela to snap her head at him, he smiled at her, "Years." He replied, "But it feels like the first day, everyday." Smiling warmly at the blonde, she recovered and smiled back at him.

Liz stared at the couple in awe, never seeing Damon stare at someone so lovingly, "How did you two meet?"

Damon broke his gaze from Angela and looked back at Liz, "A friend set us up." He replied, coming up with a lie easily, "Told me I just _had_ to meet this woman. Little did I know that when I did meet her, she'd change my life. For the better." Liz smiled warmly at Damon, "It didn't take me long to fall in love with her." Damon looked at Angela, who met his gaze, "Although she had brown hair back then." He teased.

Liz watched as Damon moved and pushed a strand of hair behind Angela's ear, "You two make a beautiful couple." Liz stated genuinely, it was nice seeing Damon so in love. Liz had always said he needed someone, she had always thought he was this carefree bachelor, but here he was with his girlfriend. Very much in love.

Damon looked back at Liz and smiled, "She's the beauty."

* * *

"Goodbye!" Angela said waving the sheriff and John off. Shutting the door, she leaned her head back against it, "I thought they'd never leave."

"Liz _really_ likes you," Damon said coming into Angela's view, "you make a phenomenal actress, you know that?" Damon asked standing in front of Angela.

"Of course I do, I've been acting for 11 years. I figure I've gotten good at it." Angela said walking past Damon who sped right back in front of her, startling her. She sighed loudly, "Yes?"

"No, you see. I've been acting for over 140 years." Damon pointed at Angela, smiling, "And even _I_ couldn't top that performance."

"Thanks." Angela said, staring at Damon with a bored expression.

"You even had me fooled," Angela narrowed her eyes at the vampire trying to figure out what he was getting to, "especially after that kiss." Angela dropped her arms and avoided Damon's gaze, "You had me thinking that you actually liked, hell even _loved_ me."

Angela looked at her feet, rubbing the back of her neck, "Good acting skills." She said, looking back up at Damon, "What were they doing here anyway?"

"Nice topic changer." Damon stated, smirking when Angela's eyes widened knowing she had been caught.

"Consider the topic changed." Damon hummed, she recovers quickly, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Damon shrugged, "They were here discussing Stefan's _extra-curricular_ activities and I'm not talking about football." Angela stared at him waiting for him to go on. Damon rolled his eyes, "Stefan's been stealing blood bags from a hospital."

Angela's eyes widened, "And they know it was him?"

"No, Liz is clueless. She doesn't suspect me or Stefan of anything." Damon paused, "John on the other hand, knows exactly what I and Stefan are. So I'm sure he has a _hunch_." Damon pursed his lips, "However, he doesn't like me much. Considering I snapped his neck, too bad that pesky little ring keeps bringing him back. He probably thinks it's me."

 _Pesky? Little ring? Brings him back? Noted._

Angela hummed, "Are you for sure it was Stefan?"

"Meaning has he told me?" Angela nodded, "No. But I'm going to get him too." Damon stated confidently

Angela nodded, "Ok, tell me what you find out." She started walking down the hall to her room.

"Oh and by the way!" Angela stopped and turned toward Damon who was currently smirking at her, "Pancakes _are_ my favorite, preferably with chocolate chips. Keep that in mind." Damon winked at her and walked off.


	8. Going Off The Deep End?

**"So you mean to tell me that you met the exact replica of Katherine Pierce?"**

"Yup." I replied into my cellphone, "Isn't that crazy?

 **"As crazy as it gets, AP.."**

I giggled softly as the nickname, "This town has a lot going on...I've heard the rumors about it but those truly don't measure up."

 **"You would think humans would've gotten smarter by now."**

"No, not with this town. This is a very vampire-y town. Very Twilight, if you ask me. It's kinda owned by the vampires." I heard Antonio laugh on the other side of the line.

 **"I miss ya, AP."**

"I miss you too, AR." I said truthfully, "Hey, think you could do some research for me?"

 **"On why Elena and Katherine could have been twins?"** I hummed in response, **"Of course, Ang. Anything for you. Not sure what I'll be able to come up with but I'll do it."**

"Whatever you can find, email me it. Doesn't matter how small, if you think it's of significance send it my way."

 **"Got ya, lady."**

"How's everything there?" I asked about my hometown of San Antonio,, "Anything crazy happening."

 **"Besides the usual traffic? No, not much. A ton of construction going on, but otherwise it's the usual. It been raining like crazy."**

I hummed, "Of course it is. I miss that place."

 **"It misses you."** I laughed softly, **"What motel you staying at that? Super 8?"**

"Actually no, I'm not." There was a gasp on the other line which made me laugh.

 **"No Super 8? That's like, breaking ritual."** I laughed loudly at his comment, causing him to laugh, **"Where are ya stayin' then?"** He asked after the laughing had died down some.

"Not a motel, a house."

 **"A house? AP, tell me you** ** _did not_** **do a B and E.** ** _Without me_** **? Consider me hurt, lady."**

I laughed loudly, at his hurt tone, "No, I'm saving that exclusively for you. You know that." There was a relieved sigh on the other line, "You know Stefan Salvatore? Lexi's friend?" There was a hum on the other line, "I'm staying at his place."

There was a small pause, **"He probably thinks he owes it to Lex.."**

I nodded in agreement, if it had been Stefan to suggest it. I would have ruled that out as a favor to Lexi, "It wasn't him who suggested it, it was his brother."

 **"** ** _Damon_** **? He's still there? I would have figured he'd bail by now."**

"Me too. He says he doesn't trust me. So, has all but enforced for me to stay here." I paused, "It's a lot nicer than a Super 8." I giggled.

 **"I'm sure. The Salvatore family is** ** _loaded_** **."**

I snorted, looking up from my notebook. I gasped, seeing Damon standing in front of me. His arms were crossed as he stared at me then looked at the phone pointedly.

 **"Ya alright AP? Talk to me, baby."** Antonio asked from the other side, panic evident in his voice. I saw Damon's glare harden further, obviously listening to the other line.

"Yeah, I'm good. I, I'll call ya later ok?"

 **"Ok, Ange. I'll get ya that-"**

"Bye Antonio!" I hung up looking at Damon. He was staring right back at me, "Yes?"

Damon threw a blood bag at the end of my bed.

* * *

Damon watched as Angela grabbed the blood bag and examined it, sighing she tossed it back onto the bed, "He's going off the deep end, isn't he?"

Damon hummed confirming Angela's question, "Who were ya talkin' too?" He asked glaring at her.

Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "Why does it matter?"

"Considering he knows about how ' _loaded_ ' my family is. Pardon me if I'm a little concerned." Damon spat, a sneer settling on his face.

"He's my researcher and one of my good friends back in my hometown," Angela responded casually, Damon was still glaring at her obviously her explanation wasn't good enough, "I've known him since I was 5, Damon. I never visit a town without knowing every detail of it, he's the one that provides me with those details. Happy?" She asked standing up and pushing past Damon.

Damon grabbed Angela's arm pulling her back to him, "Definition of happy for 500 please." Angela rolled her eyes, pulling her arm out of Damon's grasp, "Do you own any dresses?"

Angela folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, "Why?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes. Why?"

"Because _you're_ coming with _me_ to the Miss Mystic Falls Ball." Damon smirked.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because you decided to introduce yourself as my girlfriend-"

"You introduced me as your girlfriend, I was going to say good friend." Angela said, correcting Damon.

"Nevertheless," Damon sighed, "Now Liz won't stop asking about you and she even has Carol Lockwood asking." Damon walked over to Angela's closet, full of clothing. Mostly black, which Damon certainly didn't mind. Damon pulled out a black, silky dress observing it, "So, you're coming with me." Humming in approval of the dress he had picked out, he threw it onto the bed, "Get dressed, don't take long." And with that, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Damon tapped his foot at the front door. Angela had been up there for over 2 hours getting dressed.

 _Women._

Pushing himself off the door in a huff, he started toward Angela's room. When he arrived he rose his door to knock on the door, only to have it open abruptly.

Angela shrieked seeing Damon on the other side of the door. She pushed him harshly, "What in the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, she smoothed out her dress of wrinkles and sighed looking back up at the older Salvatore brother. Who seemed dazed, just staring at her, "What?" She snapped once more.

Damon looked up quickly looking directly into her eyes, which were outlined by black eyeliner and mascara making her green eyes stand out just that much more, "Nothing." Damon shook his head and sighed, "You took to long." He said, recovering from his daze, "So I was about to drag you out."

Angela snorted softly, "I'd like to see you try." She grumbled pushing past Damon and walking toward the door.

Angela stopped at the front door looking to her side where Damon had appeared next to her. Extending his arm, "Shall we?" He asked, his usual smirk settling back onto his face.

"I suppose." She said taking his arm and walking out with him.

* * *

Upon arrival, Angela already felt her anxiety arising within her. She didn't do anything this public, she liked to keep to herself and be by herself. Minus the few select good friends she had.

Her grip on Damon tightened, involuntarily. Damon noticing the panicked look in Angela's eyes, he stopped walking and looked at her, "Hey, you ok?"

Angela blinked a few times, the panic slowly subsiding as she looked at Damon nodding, "Yeah, I'm good. Just don't like...people."

Damon smiled at her, "Good thing I'm a vampire." He whispered to her, she smiled gratefully at him and they continued on their way.

"Damon!" Angela flinched hearing a shrill voice, she turned and saw a tall woman with short brown hair walking toward them, "You're here."

Damon smiled politely, "I'm here." He confirmed.

"Oh, _this_ must be the girlfriend Liz told me about." Angela glared at the woman's snobby once over of her, "Hi," She said, faking a nice smile, "I'm Carol Lockwood, the wife of the _mayor_." She stuck her hand out, staring distastefully at the younger woman.

Angela, having enough of the dirty looks she was receiving from Carol. Took the older woman's hand and shook it, " _Charmed_." She spat, "I'm Angela Marie, send my condolences to your husband." Carol's eyes widened in shock as Angela smiled politely at her, "Have a _wonderful_ day." She said as she walked away, dragging Damon with her.

"What was _that_?" Damon asked amused by Angela's actions and rude behavior toward Carol.

"She was judging me, being a snobby rich bitch. So I put her in her place." Angela responded flatly, still fuming about Carol's disrespectful behavior.

"An Angel with devil horns," Damon purred into her ear, Angela looked at him mortified by his nickname for her, "calm yourself, Angel. I like the feisty side of you." Angela rolled her eyes as they continued walking, "Hey," she looked at Damon, "I'll be right back. I have to talk to someone real quick, ok?"

Angela shook her head and went to protest, "Damon-"

"Shh," He placed his finger over her lips, "I'll be right back. Promise. Go socialize, I know how good your acting skills are." He winked at her and walked off.

Angela looked around trying to see who to talk to. Failing only seeing unknown faces, she sighed and grabbed a glass of champagne, drinking the contents.

"Angela." Angela jumped turning and seeing John Gilbert standing behind her, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Angela swallowed the champagne in her mouth and sighed in relief, "Hi John, you're fine. I jump easy." She took another drink of the champagne.

He hummed in response, "Where's Damon?" He asked politely.

Angela shrugged, "Somewhere, he needed to talk to someone. Told me to socialize and here I am."

"Here you are." John repeated, there was an awkward silence looming as John stared at her. Angela stared at John not faltering under his gaze, "You look lovely." He complimented.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "Thank you." Her tone was anything but friendly.

John smiled at her, "Hello Damon." He replied not taking his eyes off of Angela, Angela turned to look behind her and saw Damon glaring at John, fist curled at his side.

"John." Damon spat at the older man. Damon walked up to Angela and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "Nice to see you this evening."

"Likewise." John replied, the two men stared each other down before John looked down at Angela, "It was nice talking to you Angela, have a good day." And with that he walked off.

Damon looked down at Angela, "What did he want?"

"Nothing, just being...creepy." Angela replied watching John walk off, she looked back up at Damon, "Where'd you go?"

"Went to talk to someone," He tugged on her waist, "come on. We're going to go talk to Elena."


	9. Kick Off The Ball!

"Hey, you can't be back here."

Elena's voice sounded out as Damon opened the door for Angela to come in. Elena watched them curious as to why they were here, together. Angela walked past Damon and plopped down on the couch, watching Elena and Damon. Intrigued as to why they were here exactly, Damon never told her that part.

 **"** We need to talk you."

"Actually," Angela said gaining the attention of the two individuals in the room, "you," She pointed at Damon, "wanted to talk. I," she pointed to herself, "have no idea why I'm here."

Damon sneered at Angela as Elena sighed, "Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked, impatiently.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you," Damon said toward Elena but kept his eyes focused on Angela. Angela rose her eyebrows and mouthed 'what?' before Damon turned and looked at Elena, "but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal."

Elena folded her arms over her chest and looked at Angela, hoping to get some answers from her. Angela shrugged, still not fully understanding what Damon was talking about. Elena sighed and looked back at Damon, "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

 _That came out rather calmly..._

"What?!"

 _There's the freak out._

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced," Damon admitted, Angela sent him a nasty glare which he noticed, "but with the council back on the alert and with vampire hunter Angel over here, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

Elena paced back and forth, processing the information she was just given, "I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Angela sighed knowing Elena was going to try and make up excuses for Stefan.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Elena stared in shock at Damon, before looking at Angela for confirmation.

Angela shrugged causally, "He's telling the truth."

Elena sighed and sat down on the couch, staring at the floor in shock, "Oh my god." She murmured.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal." Angela shot Damon a glare, he wasn't helping the situation, "Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"He couldn't control it," Angela snapped at Damon, "he tried and failed. That's why he went on the animal blood."

A scowl formed on Damon's face, "You don't even know him, that's my brother!" He shot at the blonde.

"You don't know him." She shot back, "You spent 145 years _avoiding_ him! I was best friends with Lexi, who was the one who helped him adapt. If you think for one second that she didn't talk about Stefan and his struggles, you're an _idiot_." Damon looked shocked by the venom in Angela's voice but recovered quickly from it, replacing the shock with a hard glare.

"You-"

"Guys!" Angela and Damon looked at Elena who had her hands in the air. The looked at each other, realizing this wasn't the best time to argue. Elena lowered her hands and sighed, "I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." She said obviously in denial.

"Yes, this is Stefan here. Stefan going off the deep end, it's not the first time it's happened." Angela said like it was obvious. When Elena looked at Angela in shock, Angela realized that Elena had no idea of Stefan's past, "You have no idea, do you?" Elena just stared at Angela, confirming the question.

"Stefan on human blood Elena," Damon said gaining Elena's attention, "he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena said, standing up and pacing again.

Angela stood up as Elena continued her pacing and placed her hands on Elena's shoulders, stopping the pacing, "No, Elena. This isn't your fault." Angela noticed the panic in Elena's eyes and sighed, "Stefan can't control his urges after he's had a taste, think of it like a relapse."

"If I hadn't of-"

Elena was interrupted by the door opening. The three of them turned toward the door and behind it, it revealed Stefan.

He stared at them in confusion. His eyes traveled to Elena and Damon but settled on Angela "What's going on in here?" He asked hesitantly

"I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities." Damon responded easily.

Stefan laughed and shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deflect," Angela started, Stefan turned and narrowed his eyes at her, "and don't act like you don't know what we are talking about."

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said.

Stefan stared at her, no shock came to his face which told Angela that he had already knew what they were talking about. Angela figured he had been listening in to begin with. While Stefan stared at Elena, Damon grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking." He said and pulled Angela out of the room with him. Dragging her down the stairs.

"Did you really have to tell her now?" Angela asked him as they reached the bar and he ordered a drink.

When he received his drink, he took a sip, "As opposed to _when_?" He asked taking another sip.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know. After the pageant? Not in a public place." She responded, annoyed with Damon's actions, "Hell you could have called her before we came here. Why now? Why here?" She asked folding her arms over chest.

Damon shrugged, "Didn't think about it."

"Oh _please_ ," Angela sneered, dropping her arms furiously, "you've been _obsessing_ over this. You did this on purpose." She accused.

Damon returned the glare, "I don't know what you're accusing me of, but you should probably stop." He threatened.

"You know exactly what I'm accusing you of, Damon." Angela poked his chest, pushing him away from her, "You wanted them to fight and have problems. You knew this would rile Stefan up and make him do something rash. That entire thing was so deliberate." Angela watched as her words sunk in and saw Damon not trying to hide or deny it, "Could you be any more transparent?" Angela scoffed and grabbed a beer off the bar, "Whatever blood is spilled tonight, so you could prove a _point_." She pointed at him, "It's all on _you_." Angela turned on her heel and stalked off.

 **Author's Note: So, bad news and good news...**

 **Bad news: I broke myself and I had surgery.**

 **Good news: I have all the time in the world for 2 weeks in order to write for this story! I am super excited for that, also slightly upset because I can't do anything for 2 weeks and that's kind of upsetting... :( very much boring as well.**


	10. Interesting Turn Of Events

Angela sulked as she drank her beer. Tonight was going to end poorly, she could already feel it boiling. Damon had put the ingredients in and now she was waiting for it to finish.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took another swig, mumbling to herself about how stupid he was. God, that man was so _infuriating_.

Lexi had warned her about Damon and how incredibly annoying he was, but she never thought he could be _this_ bad. Lexi wasn't kidding when she said he had a knack for getting under people's skin.

* * *

 **Just outside of Chicago, Illinois: 2001**

 _I looked around the Bar & Grill that Lexi had taken me to. It was rather barren, like any ordinary Bar & Grill I supposed. Looking over at Lexi, she was staring intently at the menu in her hands. _

_I honestly didn't know where I would be if it wasn't for Lexi. For almost 3 years now, she has become my guider, my mentor and ultimately one of my closest and best friends. She taught me everything she knew and how to fend for myself. I would honestly never be able to repay her._

 _"What's on your mind?" Lexi asked casually, taking me out of my train of thought. She had not taken her eyes off of her menu._

 _"Nothin'."_

 _She looked up at me over her menu, "You always zone out when you are thinking about something," She put the menu down, placing her hands in front of her on the table, "what's up?"  
_

 _I certainly couldn't disagree with her, I had a knack for zoning out while I was thinking. And she had a knack for catching me while I was doing it. Smiling, I shrugged, "Just thinkin'."_

 _Lexi smiled and leaned forward, "Thinkin' about what?"_

 _"Stuff."_

 _She plopped back into her booth with a groan as I laughed, "You're so difficult." She mumbled, I laughed once more. She looked up at me and smiled fondly, "You excited to turn 16?"_

 _I shrugged, "Just another birthday."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "You say that every year."_

 _"Talk to me in about 5 years when I turn 21 and I'll tell you_ exactly _how excited I am."_

 _She laughed and pointed at me, "I knew I liked you for a reason."_

 _"My drinking habits?" I asked, feigning hurt, "What? Not my charming personality?" I gasped loudly as she continued to laugh, "Honestly. I'm hurt."_

 _When the laughter faded, Lexi stared at me with a small smile, "You've grown up so much."_

 _I groaned, "Lex, let's not do this kind of talk."_

 _"I'm being serious."_

 _"As am I."_

 _"Ange, you literally have grown up before my eyes. Seems like just yesterday when you met that toolbag Tristan."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "Douche." I muttered under my breath as I took a drink of my soda._

 _Lexi laughed, placing her hand on top of mine, "You're making me feel old."_

 _I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of hers, "That's because you are old."_

 _She snorted with laughter and tore her hand away, "Asshole."_

 _I shrugged, "I've been called worse."_

 _"Like?"_

 _I smirked, "Your friend."_

 _She laughed loudly, "You bitch," She continued to laugh, then looked at me, "listen here you little-" She paused as she looked over my head at something behind me._

 _"Lex?" I asked. It looked like she was seeing a ghost and I was worried, whenever she gets that look that usually means that someone dies today. I never liked that look, it meant danger._

 _"Um," She looked back at me, "I'll, uh," She stood up from the booth, "be right back." She pointed at me, "Stay here."_

 _"No, Lex-"_

 _I went to stand up but she pushed me back down, "Stay. Here."_

 _I opened my mouth but nodded and put my head down. She rarely used her stern voice with me, but when she did I knew she was serious. Which was also, never a good thing. I stared at my cup and ran my finger along the rim of the cup, trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me._

 _Failing, I turned and looked to see where Lexi had gone to. I scanning the grill I found her talking to a man. The man had raven-black hair and was just a little bit taller than Lexi, I couldn't see the mans face as he had his back turned toward me. Watching, Lexi finally looked over at me and made a face that said 'turn around', I noticed the man turning to see what Lexi was looking at but I turned around quickly to avoid him noticing me._

 _After a few minutes I turned to see they had gone back to talking, thankful that he didn't see me. I turned back around and waited instead of eavesdropping._

 _I jumped seeing Lexi slide back into the booth across from her. She stared at me in surprise at my jump, but waved it aside and grabbed the menu peering at it once more._

 _Me, knowing that she wasn't actually reading the menu but rather trying to distract herself. Couldn't help myself, "Who was that?"_

 _"Damon Salvatore." She deadpanned still staring at her menu._

 _"Salvatore?" She looked up at me over the menu, "Like Stefan Salvatore?" She smirked at me, proud that I had remembered._

 _She put the menu down and sighed, "Damon is Stefan's older, very annoying brother." She muttered distastefully as she took a sip of her drink._

 _"Not a fan?"_

 _"Not in the slightest." I waved for her to continue, "He has an_ uncanny _ability to get underneath people's skin." That was it? "And he also happens to be the worst brother in the world."_

 _Consider me curious, I folded my hands on the table and tilted my head to the side, "Explain."_

 _"He promised Stefan an eternity of misery. He seems to pop up in Stefan's life when he doesn't need him, then leaves when Stefan truly does need him."_

 _I made a face, "Why? That's his brother? You would figure he would want to stick by Stefan."_

 _"You would figure." Lexi rolled her eyes, "He's to blinded by his fake love of Katherine to care," I sneered hearing that name, which didn't go unnoticed by Lexi, "she's always been a bitch." She confirmed._

 _"Still doesn't explain the eternity of misery."_

 _"He blames Stefan for what happened. All of it. From the church. To the whole, turning into a vampire thing."_

 _I hummed in response, "So, he's bad?" I asked, wanting to know if he was tonight's target._

 _"Very." She murmured, "We aren't killing him though," She told me sternly, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at me. I rose my hands in surrender, "Stefan would kill me." She admitted, I shrugged in response, "Just, if it ever comes to it. Don't trust Damon, Ange. He's not to be trusted."_

 _"That's for me to decide." I trusted Lexi's word and I mean I really did, but I was a more 'I'll believe it when I see it' type of gal. Even toward 160 year old obsessed vampires._

 _"I'm serious Angela."_

 _"So am I." I responded without hesitation, "You said so yourself, he's fixated on Katherine. Maybe, just maybe when he figures out that his and Katherine's love was never real and that she's a lying, two-faced, manipulative bitch. He'll open his eyes and see the light, how long that'll be we'll never know. Don't give up on someone just yet, he's doing it out of love. No matter how fake, and I, unfortunately can respect that. I'm sort of doing the same thing." I shrugged stirring my drink with my straw and sighed, "There's good in everyone."_

 _"Even Katherine?"_

 _I scoffed which made Lexi giggle, "Ok, maybe not her." Lexi laughed at that and I smiled, "I'm sure she did have some good in her at some point in time,"_

 _"Yeah, Stefan." Lexi interrupted me, "That's the only good that's ever been in Katherine."_

 _I gagged, "I'm going to pretend that you never said that." Lexi laughed as I grimaced, "Nevertheless, I'm sure she had_ real _good in her." I shot Lexi a look to which she laughed at, "Not now." I said. I still hated that woman with every fiber in my being and wanted her dead more than anything else in this world, "Damon's resentful, it happens."_

 _Lexi smiled softly at me, "I think you would like Stefan." She told me, grabbing her menu and looking through it again, "Sound just like him."_

* * *

"Hello?"

Angela jumped at the voice, she had gotten lost in thought again and zoned out.

Shaking her head, she looked at the woman that the voice had come from. Before her stood, an African American girl that was a little shorter than she was, the girl had a kind smile on her face.

Angela recovered from the fright and coughed, "Hey."

The woman stuck out her hand, "I heard you were Damon's," There was a small almost unnoticeable look of resentment that passed through the girls eyes. She shook her head and the smile came back, "girlfriend. I figured I'd introduce myself. I'm Bonnie."

Angela returned the smile, "Angela." She replied grabbing Bonnie's hand. There was a shock that passed through her hand when she grabbed Bonnie's that made her tear her hand away. The look on Bonnie's face said that she felt it too, panic rose in Angela as she looked around anywhere but Bonnie's face, "Nice to, uh, meet you. I have to go." With that Angela scurried away.

Angela found herself outside, it was finally dark outside. She pulled out her phone, finding the one person that would be able to tell her what to do.

"You're a witch."

Cringing, Angela turned around to see Bonnie standing outside with her. A confused expression on her face, "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I felt it, the connection." Bonnie stood in front of Angela now, "Why are you with _Damon_?"

Angela sighed loudly, "I'm not a witch." She said sternly, "And I would rather not discuss this right now." She muttered pointing to her ears and then inside, warning Bonnie that there could be people listening in.

"Then when?" Bonnie asked, "I know what I felt and I've only ever felt that with another witch. What are you?" Bonnie demanded.

Groaning, Angela knew Bonnie wasn't going to let up, "Listen, I don't have answers for you. I'm not anything, _certainly_ not a witch."

Angela pushed passed Bonnie, who grabbed her arm. Feeling that familiar shock, Angela ripped her arm away from Bonnie's grasp and glared at the young witch, "There it was again!" Bonnie said, she almost had this excited look on her face. Bonnie grabbed Angela's arm again, this time holding on, "You can trust me." She promised. Angela's arm went warm and set felt herself relaxing with the young woman. She didn't know why but something was telling her that she could trust her.

"No, I can't." Angela said, recovering from her momentary lapse of judgement and once again ripping her arm out of Bonnie's tight grip, "Remember kid, never trust anyone." Angela warned, "They either die or betray you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a shrill scream.

* * *

I looked around trying to find the direction of the scream. Knowing which direction it came from, I took off toward the sound. Leaving the damned witch behind at the doors.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

When I found the source, I saw Stefan feeding off of a girl. That's the girl that came out of Elena's room before I and Damon went in. She was a kid.

"Stefan!"

He either ignored me, or couldn't hear me due to his feeding. I walked up to him and started yanking on his arm. Hoping maybe he would come to his senses, "Stefan _stop_!"

You're doing this for Lexi. You're doing this for Lexi.

Stefan dropped the girl, and before I could breathe a sigh of relief. Stefan's arm swung back and I flew through the air. All I felt was the hard slam into the tree and then everything went black.

* * *

Stefan stared as Angela groaned in pain on the ground. He stalked around her, waiting until she was starting to get up. When she got to her knees, he lunged for her.

Angela snapped her hand up.

He was stopped mid lung, he went to move again but found that he couldn't every time he tried.

When he looked back at Angela, she was standing straight. No sign of hurt or anything, but that wasn't the weirdest part. Her eyes, were glowing. Not her usual color of green, but a very deep, dark shade of red. If Stefan wasn't taken aback by this, he would have said they were captivating. Because they were truly, captivating. They were glowing in the dark, illuminating her face.

"I said, _**STOP**_." Angela's voice sounded that of a possessed persons, it was almost as eerie as her eyes.

Angela's face was set in a very deep and angry scowl as she sneered at Stefan. Her hand still rose, keeping him still.

Before Stefan had time to form words. Angela swiped her hand, which shot him back into a tree. Stefan land on the ground with a large groan and sped up, staring fearfully at the blonde in front of him. They stayed like that, staring at each other. Stefan could tell that Angela was daring him to make a move toward her, with just how she was standing.

She was standing in a fighting stance. Her fist were tightly curled at her sides, as the wind picked up blowing her hair in all sorts of different directions. Something he didn't doubt that she did.

"Stefan..." Stefan quickly looked behind Angela to Damon, Elena and Bonnie who had yet to see Angela's eyes.

"Stefan what-?" Elena looked over to see Amber next to Angela, bleeding out of her neck. Elena gasped loudly and started sobbing, "Did you..?"

Stefan not knowing what else to do, sped off into the night.

Damon didn't bother going after his brother and instead turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. She was standing the same way she was when Stefan was there, her eyes were firmly on the tree in front of her as the wind continued to roar. Damon reached out to touch her shoulder, but before he could. Angela's arms fell from being uncurled and the wind stopped abruptly.

"Angela...?" Damon said hesitantly, trying to reach for her again. She then wobbled and fell, before she had time to hit the ground Damon sped and caught her, "Angela?" He asked shaking her, her body was completely limp, but the calm heartbeat under Damon's fingertips proved she was alive. She had fainted.

"Oh my god." Elena said, walking over to them and brushing some hair out of Angela's face, "What happened?" She asked the panic very clear in her voice.

"She fainted." Damon murmured tightening his grip on Angela.


	11. A Little Over Two Days

**Authors Note: Fair warning, the next couple of chapters are going to be rather uneventful. But very informative about Angela, you'll get a looksee in on her past! Review for more frequent updates!**

 **Also, the surgery went great! And I'm due back at work hopefully sometime next week! So, while I won't be able to right as much as I have been I'm currently super far into chapters and don't really have to be worried all that much!**

 **Thank you for reading, my little turtle doves!**

"I'm Katherine." She knelt down in front of me, her eyes screamed danger. I wanted to run, but I knew she would kill me. I tried to shallow down the lump in my throat, "Hello, Angela. It's nice to meet you." Her words seemed calculated, rehearsed like she knew this was going to happen. I didn't doubt that she had planned this entire thing.

My throat went dry, "How," my voice came out hoarse and quivered with fear. I saw Katherine's eyes light up with excitement at my fear. I swallowed hard, trying to regain my composure, "How do you know my name?" I asked, I didn't even recognized my own voice. I've never felt fear quite this much.

Katherine's smirk grew bigger, "Oh sweetie, I know _everything_ about you." She told me, her voice sounded sweet but I knew that was a cover and it was fake.

"Why?"

"Because I do." She answered, that sickly fake sweet tone never leaving. I wanted to throw up.

"Why, why did you hurt my mom?"

"I didn't hurt your mom, sweetie." Her smirk turned into a soft smile, "I killed her." I wanted to throw up at the admission. I knew my mother was dead, I just didn't want to believe it.

Tears started filling my eyes, "Why?" My voice wavered as I willed myself not to cry.

"For the same reason I killed your father."

* * *

Gasping awake, Angela shot up from her nightmare.

Her nightmare-ish memory.

Taking in deep breaths to steady herself, she rubbed her face with her hands and willed the tears away.

"Ah, the sleeping angel finally awakens."

Angela jumped to see Damon leaning against her doorway, his usual smirk gracing his face. Rolling her eyes at the intrusion, putting her head into her hands she groaned loudly, "My head is pounding." She grumbled lowly. She looked up to see Damon walking further into her room, "What happened?" She asked as Damon laid down on her bed next to her.

"You fainted." He replied casually, putting a hand behind his head and shifting until he was comfortable.

"What?" Angela looked behind her at Damon's calm form, "I fainted?"

"That's what I just said."

Sighing, she rubbed her temples softly trying to rub the pounding headache, "How long have I been out?"

"A little over 2 days."

"2 days?" Angela asked not looking back at him. She scoffed and put her head back into her hands, groaning loudly.

"I'm assuming this isn't rare for you?" Damon asked, wondering why she wasn't freaking out at all.

Angela looked back at him, "Why would you assume that?"

"Because _usually_ , when _most people_ faint and are comatose for over 48 hours they tend to freak out."

Angela shrugged, "I'm not most people." She replied coolly, "Besides, I don't see you freaking out."

"I've had time to let it sink in that you fainted and were dead to the world for two days." Damon replied getting rather impatient with Angela, it wasn't ordinary for someone to be so calm like this, " _You_ just woke up. Rather violently, might I add."

"Awe," Angela cooed at the vampire, "are you saying you were worried about me?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't change the topic, Angel." Angela rolled her eyes at Damon's new nickname for her.

"Angela."

Damon smirked at her discomfort for the nickname, "Angel." His smirked dropped, "Don't change the topic." His tone was now stern and his face serious.

"I'm _not_ ," Angela said getting annoyed with him, she stood up and looked down at her outfit. She was still wearing the dress she wore to the party, Damon hadn't been lying. She sighed loudly, running a hand through her messy hair, "people faint." She said grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny blue jeans. She turned around looking at Damon and shrugged, "It happens."

Damon stood up from the bed, "You were out for 2 days, Angela." Angela rose her eyebrows in a bored manner, " _2 days_." He repeated.

"I heard you the first 4 times, Damon." She threw her clothing choice on her bed, "Repeating yourself isn't going to make a difference." She opened her bedroom door, gesturing for Damon to leave, "Now, if you mind. I would really like to take a shower. I feel gross."

Damon walked toward the door but stopped in front of Angela, peering down at her, "This conversation isn't over."

Angela smiled sarcastically at him, "Yes it is." She slammed the door as he made his way out.

* * *

Angela sighed happily, walking to the kitchen; That shower felt amazing, it soothed every muscle on her. She rubbed her back softly, knowing the bruise that formed there and why it had formed there.

She knew that _it_ had happened again. She had no idea what to do about it, it's only been maybe a little over a month since it's happened. She's not used to being alone with these episodes, she's used to having Lexi or Antonio. Right now, she had no one. They didn't know what to do, they had no idea. She planned to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts: 2008**

 _I groaned softly moving my fingers hesitantly, I knew I had finally woken up. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to let my eyes adjust to the light._

 _God, my head was_ pounding _._

 _Cursing, I turned over on my side seeing a glass of water, a bottle of pills and a note. Grabbing the note, I opened it:_

Drink this. Take the pills. Say my name whenever you wake up.

-Lexi

 _I smiled at the note and grabbed the two ibuprofen and water. Downing it quickly, I sighed in relief. I put the note back on nightstand, "Lexi." I muttered softly._

 _"You're awake."_

 _I smiled and looked over at my best friend, who was casually leaning against the door._

 _I rubbed my eyes, "I'm awake." I confirmed, looking around the room. I had no idea where I was. "How long was I out?" I asked my eyes landing on my friend._

 _She pushed herself off the door and sat down next to me, putting her hand on my forehead, "31 hours, 26 minutes and 7 seconds." She mumbled, brushing some of my hair out of my face._

 _I sighed, "They're getting longer."_

 _Lexi nodded_ _solemnly, "Yes they are, I'm getting worried." She said honestly, looking at me with so much concern in her eyes I had to look away._

 _"I know. Don't be." I murmured._

 _"Ange, you stay asleep for over 24 hours now. I'm going to worry." I looked back at her. Scoffing, I threw the covers off of me and grabbed a notebook out of my suitcase, "When this first happened you only passed out for 15 minutes, and it's just increased since."_

 _Throwing the notebook at her, "You think I don't know that?" I shouted. She looked down at the now opened notebook and back up at me, "I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I didn't mean to snap."_

 _Lexi stood up and walked over to me, cupping my face in her hands, "It's ok, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug, "You're scared." She told me, "It's natural. They're becoming more frequent."_

 _I grabbed the notebook, "This isn't natural." I looked up at Lexi, who was nodding in agreement. I grabbed a pen and wrote down:_ 31 hours, 26 minutes, 7 seconds. _  
_

* * *

Angela walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup filling it with coffee. Making it how she likes her coffee: cream and 2 scoops of sugar. She sighed as she drank the hot liquid, relishing of the feeling going down her throat.

"Angela."

Angela jumped looking up to see Stefan standing on the other side of the island, staring at her warily.

Angela nodded at him, "Stefan," Stefan continued to stare at her, "you doing better now?" She asked, considering it had been a couple of days and considering he was completely find right now.

Stefan nodded, folding his arms over his chest, "Like brand new." He confirmed, "You?"

"Peachy." Stefan nodded as Angela took a sip of her coffee, "Where's Damon?" Angela asked, noticing that Damon hasn't made his presence known yet. Which was unusual for him.

Stefan shrugged, "Out. I'm sure with the council."

"And Elena?"

"At school."

 _Didn't he usually go to school?_

"I decided not to go today." Stefan confirmed and answered Angela's question that she never asked.

Humming, Angela went toward the exit of the kitchen to leave, "Well, I'm going to go-" Stefan outstretched his arm, stopping Angela in her tracks.

"What do you remember before you fainted?" Stefan asked, his tone was stern as he narrowed his eyes at Angela. Something that made Angela rather uncomfortable.

"Hitting a tree." Angela answered honestly, because that was honestly the things she remembered.

"That's all?"

" _Yes_."

He moved his arm and fully face Angela, "Nothing after that?" He asked

"No." Stefan's eyes narrowed at Angela once more, almost as if he didn't believe her. Almost as if he was accusing her of something, "Why?"

"You don't remember, slamming me into a tree without touching me?" Angela's eyes widened and her breath hitched violently, "Or your eyes glowing red?"


	12. Seeing Red

"Or your eyes glowing red?"

Angela shut her eyes tightly, no, no he couldn't know. She looked up at Stefan who was staring right back at her, "You must have hallucinated it." She explained, the lie coming easy and her tone making it more convincing, "The bloodlust must have gotten to you and you hallucinated it." Angela went to push past Stefan but he grabbed her arm.

"I _know_ what I saw." Stefan said, getting closer to Angela's face, "You're nervous." He deadpanned, "Your heart rate has picked up dramatically and you're deflecting." Angela swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, as Stefan watched her, "Tell me what happened Angela." Stefan pleaded, his tone changing from stern to soft, "I can tell this is troubling you. I can help you."

Angela sighed quietly, "Have you told anyone else?" She asked

Stefan shook his head, "No, of course not." Angela looked up at him, "I didn't want them to question you. I wanted to." He told her honestly.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's troubling you and I want to help." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Did Lexi know about it?" Angela nodded slowly, answering his question, "Do you know what it is?"

Angela shook her head, "No." Stefan sighed, "Me and Lexi were trying to figure that out, but there's no information on it." Stefan stared at her finding that hard to believe, "Seriously. There's nothing."

"Who else knows?"

"Me, Lexi, Antonio and now you." Angela reached into her phone and show 7 missed calls and 23 unread texts. All from Antonio. She smiled softly knowing her friend was worried about her deeply.

"Did you guys take any steps on figuring it out?"

Angela shrugged, "With no information on it we couldn't do much, the only thing we could do is record it down in a notebook." Angela looked down the hall, "Speaking of," She turned and looked at Stefan, "follow me."

Stefan walked with her toward her room, where she gestured for him to sit on the bed which he did. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her notebook. She sat on the bed across from Stefan and opened a new page.

Writing down the date, she looked up at Stefan, "How long was I out?" She asked

"A little over 2 days." He replied, using the same time that Damon had.

"Is it safe to say 50 hours?" She asked

"56 hours, 32 minutes." Stefan replied, Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "I kept the time. I was locked in the cellar downstairs and kept the time on how long I was in there. When Damon told me that you had fainted and still hadn't come through, I started keeping time for that." He answered, "It was like something was telling me to keep time."

Angela smiled, "Maybe it was Lexi?"

Stefan returned the smile, "Maybe."

"Ok, so 56 hours, 32 minutes." She repeated jotting the time down under the date. She looked back up at Stefan who was watching her intensely, "You said my eyes were glowing red?" Stefan nodded, as Angela jotted that down, "Anything else happen that was out of the ordinary?"

Stefan thought for a moment, "You had this, telepathic power. You held your hand up and I couldn't move. Then when you swiped your hand, some force threw me against a tree." Angela hummed, writing down what he was telling her, "The wind was blowing really hard as well, and Damon mentioned that it died down when you passed out."

"You told Damon?"Angela's eyes snapped to Stefan in horror.

"No, he just said that it was strange how the wind just suddenly stopped. I told him maybe he was just panicked." Stefan explained, calming Angela's nerves.

"Anything else?" She asked tapping her mouth with the pen in her hand.

Stefan shook his head, "No."

"How long was I in that trance?"

"I ran off before you fainted." Angela nodded in disappointment, "But Damon said you fainted maybe 5 minutes after I left, so I want to say...20 minutes. Give or take."

Angela wrote it down, "It sounds about right." Sighing she looked at her notes.

Stefan watching her studying her notes, pointed toward the notebook, "May I?"

Angela stared at Stefan, contemplating her options before sliding her notebook over to him.

Stefan stared at her trying to see any kind of hesitation, when he was sure he didn't see any. He grabbed the notebook and read her notes.

 _December 8th, 2009:_

 _Asleep: 56 hours, 32 minutes.  
_ _Lasted: Approx. 20 minutes_

 _Eye color: red_

 _Telepathic powers, magnified strength, possible control of wind_

"You've been keeping the notes since it started?" Stefan asked looking up at Angela. She nodded at him, looking back down to the notebook he flipped to the first page, "April 11th, 2003?" He asked looking back up at her.

"Exactly one week after my 18th birthday," Angela told him, "that's when the... _episodes_ started." Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, "Lexi started calling them that." Nodding Stefan looked back down at the notebook.

 _April 11th, 2003:_

 _Asleep: Approx. 15 minutes  
Lasted: Approx. 5 minutes_

 _Eye color: red_

 _Uncontrollable rage, magnified strength_

"This one only lasted 5 minutes and you were asleep 15.." Stefan said looking back up at her.

"They've been getting longer and longer." She confirmed, "No matter what I do." Stefan nodded and looked back down at the notebook, "The next one was a little over a year after that. Almost forgot about it entirely." Stefan flipped to the next page upon hearing that.

 _June 18th, 2004:_

 _Asleep: 23 minutes, 12 seconds  
Lasted: 11 minutes, 8 seconds_

 _Eye color: red_

 _Uncontrollable rage, magnified strength, telepathic powers_

"Who said to record them?" Stefan asked flipping through the notebook

"Lexi, she said that it's something...not human. It wasn't a random black out, or anything of that sort. She was so fascinated by it, she said that she could feel the power radiating off of me." Angela explained, Stefan had to agree with Lexi on that one.

"Can't say I disagree," Stefan mumbled, "it was smart of her to plan."

"It's all relatively the same." Angela said watching as Stefan continued to flip through the pages.

"Do they happen yearly?" Stefan knew the answer to that, due to the many pages he saw. They only started six years ago.

"That's what we thought at first, the next one after that was 8 months later. Then it was down to 4 months, than 2 months, then monthly, now it's just sporadic." Angela murmured, "We started research on it when they became more frequent. Antonio would give us an address hoping to maybe find some answers, but it would all come up the same. A dead end."

"This," He held up the notebook, "is the only thing you have?"

"Sad, isn't it?"

Stefan sighed putting the notebook down on the bed, "Are they otherwise all the same?"

"Besides them becoming longer and more sporadic? Mostly, except once." Angela grabbed the notebook and flipped through finding the date she wanted. She passed the notebook back to Stefan who looked at it.

"November 9th, 2009?" Stefan asked

Angela smiled sadly at him, "She would always leave the 3rd and come back the 7th. Every year, never fails."

"For my birthday."

Angela nodded, "I was worried when she didn't come back on the 7th, even more worried when she didn't respond or answer to my calls. November 9th was the day I found out she was killed."

Stefan looked down at the notebook,

 _November 9th, 2009_

 _Asleep: 74 hours, 43 minutes, 52 seconds_  
 _Lasted: 38 minutes, 11 seconds_

 _Eye color: blue_

 _Magnified strength, telepathic powers, possible control of weather_  
 _Additional notes: when crying started, rain started pouring. When dropped to knees everything else stopped, wind, rain, thunder, described at dead silent. Cried for 2 minuted, 3 seconds before fainting._

"Blue?" Stefan asked looking up at her.

"Lexi believed they were triggered by emotion. I didn't believe her until that episode." Angela explained, "Anytime before an episode I would get angry, snappy, irritated, something would set me off and trigger it and I would black out, followed by an uncontrollable rage until I fainted."

"When I threw you into the tree.."

"I acted out in rage." Angela confirmed, "That episode when my eyes were blue was different entirely."

"Sadness."

Angela smiled and pointed at Stefan, "Bingo." She grabbed the notebook and put it back in her nightstand, "Grief, loss, despair. Whatever you want to call it, triggered an episode. When I found out about Lexi, something just snapped."

"That was also the longest recorded episode."

Angela nodded, "And I was asleep the longest as well."

"Sadness is stronger than anger." Stefan said, realizing that it was indeed triggered by emotion and that's why she was out longer.

"Anger is a secondary emotion, it usually comes after another emotion. Hurt, loss, all followed by anger to mask the pain." Angela stated.

"You think the rage was triggered?"

"Sometimes." Angela shrugged, "Sometimes maybe I was just angry. I think I was stressed while we were trying to figure out what was going on, that I would snap and lose control."

"That's why they become more frequent."

Angela smiled at Stefan, impressed that he was catching on so quickly, "Exactly. And the more frequent they became..."

"The more stressed you would become." Stefan finished leaning back in amazement, "That's..."

"Fucked up? Weird? Strange? Out of the ordinary?" Angela guessed, she's heard them all at this point.

"Incredible." Angela narrowed her eyes at him and Stefan leaned forward, "Amazing. I've never heard of something like this. It doesn't make you strange, Angela. It makes you unique. Power of that kind, triggered by emotion? That's incredible." He smiled at her as she thought about what he just said, "Was Lexi with you during the episodes?"

"For all but 2." Angela confirmed, a sad smile playing on her lips, "Last night was the only night I've ever truly been alone with the episodes." She fiddled with her fingers, "If it wasn't Lexi, it was Antonio or both. I was never alone. Until last night."

Stefan grabbed her hand, stopping her from fiddling with her fingers and smiled, "You're not alone anymore, Angela." He promised, "I want to help you."

"Why?" Angela whispered.

"Because it's terrifying you. I can see it on your face, you don't know what's going on with you and that terrifies you. I want to help." Stefan squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Let me help."

Angela put her hand over Stefan's, "You can't tell anyone, Stefan, please. They can't know."

Stefan hesitated, that would mean keeping this from Elena. Sighing, "I won't." He promised, "Not without your permission."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other, as Angela squeezed Stefan's hand.

"Well, isn't this just _cozy_."


	13. Mr Flemming

**Author's Note: Hello, my little turtle doves. I know I haven't posted in a while, I'm getting ahead of myself in the chapters. I'm still writing like crazy, I just forget to post them...I guess? Updates may become sporadic after next week as I return to work since my surgery! I'm super excited!**

 **While you're waiting though...drop a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for favoriting, following and (for the few who have) reviewing, little turtle doves, it means a lot to me!**

 **Happy readings!**

* * *

"Well, isn't this just _cozy_?"

Angela and Stefan jumped hearing a new voice, they both turned to see who it was.

Damon.

"What all did you hear?" Stefan asked calmly, standing in front of his brother.

Damon's smirked widened, "Nothing, brother."

"Damon." Stefan said sternly, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing." Damon repeated, "I walked in looking for Angel, saw you _two_ holding hands."

Angela stood next, "We were talking about Lexi." That wasn't entirely a lie. Angela walked up to stand next to Stefan, folding her arms over her chest, "That's all Damon. May have gotten a little emotional, but otherwise Lexi was the topic of the hour."

Damon smirked at her, "What? Don't want your boyfriend getting upset?"

Angela rolled her eyes at him, "You're ridiculous. We're together in public eye only and I could care less of what you think."

"Not talking about that, sweetheart." Damon told her, "I'm talking about your little boytoy back home." Angela narrowed her eyes at him, confused at to what he was saying, " _Talk to me, baby_." Damon mocked.

Angela's eyes widened in amusement, "Wait, you think..?" She paused and started laughing, "You think me and Antonio? Are together?" She continued to laugh, "You're so dense." Rolling her eyes, "Not that it matters, Antonio is one of my best friends. Who happens to be quite gay." Damion's eyes widened in shock at Angela's admission, she started laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jealously isn't a good look on you Damon."

Damon scowled at her and pushed her hand off his shoulder, "You two will have to swap saliva another time," he said, "we have _other_ problems."

* * *

Walking into a school had a weird affect on Angela. It all looked so ordinary to her, way to mundane. She had never been in a high school, much less attended one.

The three walked into a classroom, when they walked in Angela's eyes immediately landed on Elena whom Stefan ran too and hugged tightly.

"Sorry I'm late," Damon announced walking in behind Angela, "dog ate my..." He stared at the mystery man with an amused smirk, "never mind."

The mystery man looked at Angela after rolling his eyes at Damon, "Why are you here?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Angela smirked, remembering exactly who he was, "Well, if it isn't the sorry excuse of a vampire hunter." Angela walked up to him and stuck her hand out, "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself the last time, I'm Angela."

The man shook her hand without hesitation, "Alaric Saltzman. Elena's teacher and the sorry excuse of a vampire hunter."

Giggling softly, Angela shook his hand once more before letting go, "If you want someone to teach you how to be a _good_ vampire hunter. I'm all up for the challenge."

"Challenge?" Alaric asked, the amusement never leaving his tone.

"You are just shy of mediocre, my friend." Angela responded, "But lucky for you, I enjoy challenges."

Alaric chuckled and sat on his desk, "Duly noted." They continued to smile at each other.

"Can we get back to the situation at hand?" Damon snapped, everyone looked at him in shock at his sudden outburst, "Alaric, mind telling them."

Alaric sighed and put his head down, "I saw Isobel last night."

"Isobel?" Angela asked, Alaric looked up at her, "Isobel Flemming?"

Alaric's eyes widened, "How did you...?"

Putting her hand up to silence him, Angela stared at him in amazement, "I'll take that as a yes." She pointed at him, "You're her husband." Alaric eyes widened further which answered Angela's suspicion, "Saltzman." She laughed, "I should have known, I know that name." Angela propped herself up onto one of her desks, "What did she want?"

"To see me." Elena said staring at Angela warily.

Angela turned to Elena, realization dawning on her face, "You're her daughter."

Elena nodded, "How did you know her?"

"I knew she had a daughter.." Angela said ignoring Elena's question, "I didn't realize it was you." She hummed, "That makes sense."

"What?" Elena stepped forward, still cautious of Angela, "Angela, if you know something. Tell us."

"It makes sense why you look like Katherine." Angela stated, "You're related to her. She's your ancestor."

"Why do you know so much?" Alaric asked, fascinated by the woman before him.

"I've spent 11 years searching for Katherine, I've brushed up on my facts." Angela deadpanned, still shocked by finding out that Elena was Isobel's daughter.

"No," Angela looked at Elena who had spoken up, "you asked about Isobel as if you knew her..."

"The name came as a shock." Angela replied smoothly.

"I just don't und-"

"Drop it." Angela snapped, not realizing that the snap would cause more suspicion around the room. She looked at Alaric, "I'm assuming she wants a meeting with Elena?" Alaric nodded, "She threatened to go on a killing spree, didn't she?" Another nod, "Of course. When's the meeting?"

"I take it that a killing spree isn't ok with you guys?" Damon asked casually. Everyone glared at him, "Guess not."

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I'll regret it." Elena admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Try not to get too hopeful," Angela stated, sliding off the desk, "she has absolutely zero redeeming qualities."

"You've met her?" Elena asked

Angela nodded, "In passing, once upon a time." Everyone looked at her in confusion, "Thought she had information for me, she didn't. I spared her life and she hasn't bothered me since." Angela explained.

"Come with me." Elena said, "To the meeting." Angela looked down at her feet, wanting to say 'no' but knowing if she did might sound weird, "It'll make me feel safer."

Angela sighed, looking up at Elena and groaning, "Fine." She shot, "I will. But if the bitch makes one wrong move. She's getting staked."

By Angela's tone, Elena could tell she was serious. Elena nodded in agreement, "Ok, that's fine."

Angela looked at Alaric, "When's the meeting, Mr. Flemming?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I didn't want to get into too much detail. I'm uber excited about this story and what you guys will start figuring out about Angela.**


	14. Just Like Your Father

Angela and Elena sat in a booth and the Mystic Grill, looking around the bar she determined it was like any Grill. Turning to Elena she smiled at her, "Does this place have good food?" She asked continuing to look around.

Elena shrugged, "It's not the best restaurant in town." She admitted, looking at Angela curiosity in her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Angela muttered taking a drink from her beer. She looked over at Elena who was staring at her, not taking that as an answer. "Ok, fine." She said putting the beer down, "Whenever I and Lexi would go to a town we've never been to, before we left we'd stop at the local Bar and Grill and grab a bite." She took another swig of her beer, "It became a ritual. No questions asked we'd just go to one."

Elena looked down at her fingers, "I'm sorry you lost her." She mumbled

"Eh," Angela shrugged, "people die. It happens." Elena looked at Angela in shock at her admission, "If I didn't consider the possibility of one of my friends dying, especially in the supernatural realm of things. I'd be an idiot." Angela put her beer down.

"Doesn't make it any less sad."

"No, it doesn't." Angela admitted, "But sadness is a weakness. People die, people leave, people suck. _Literally_." She said, causing Elena's lips to twitch in amusement, "But at the end of the day: You hold yourself up, you brush yourself off and you move on. If you don't, that's how you get yourself killed." She pointed at Elena, "Remember that."

Elena nodded and stayed silent. Not knowing what else to say to her. They stayed silent for a few moments, "Can you hear me?" Elena whispered

"I'm right next to yo-" Angela looked at Elena, who gave her a pointed look and nodded toward Stefan, "oooh, gotcha." She snickered and took a drink from her beer.

"Thanks for coming, I'm nervous."

 _That was an understatement, I can hear your heartbeat and I'm not even a vampire._

"I'm happy that you're here."

 _Gag._

"I love you."

 _Double gag._

Angela looked over quick enough to see Stefan mouth the words back to Elena. Stefan looked over seeing Angela making kissy faces at him, he rolled his eyes at her as she smirked.

"Hello Elena." Angela felt Elena jump as Isobel sat across from them, "You look just like her. That's eerie." Isobel whispered.

Angela couldn't hold back her sneer, but bit her tongue knowing that this was Elena's meeting with her mother, "You've met Katherine?" Elena asked softly.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel's tone was calm and cool. She continued to stared at Elena, a smile on her face, "Hello Angela." Isobel said, looking over at Angela who gave her a tight smile and a sarcastic wave, "I was wondering when we would run into each other again."

"I wasn't planning on it." Angela replied honestly, "But due to," She looked over at Elena, then back at Isobel, "unfortunate circumstances. Here we are." Angela glared at Isobel who continued to smile at her.

"Who's my father?" Elena asked, Isobel's focus going back to her.

"Not important." Isobel responded coolly, "He was a teenage waste of space."

"With that description." Angela started, Isobel's attention going right back to her, "You guys sound like the perfect match." She shot at her.

Isobel's smile widened, "You haven't changed a bit." She remarked

"No, but I can tell you what has changed." Angela sat forward, "A tally count, and I wouldn't mind adding another name to that list." Angela sneered

If possible, Isobel's smile widened further, "You're _just_ like your father."

Angela's sneer deepened, "Don't ever bring my father up. You don't have the right. Not after what _she_ did."

Isobel's smile dropped instantly, as she stared at Angela in shock, "You still don't know, do you?"

Angela's sneer dropped, "What are you talking about?"

Isobel's smiled reappeared, "When the time comes, you'll figure it out."

"Figure _what_ out?"

Ignoring her, Isobel turned back toward Elena, "You're father is not worth discussing." She told Elena.

"A name would be nice." Elena replied bitterly

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel asked rhetorically, "You ask a lot of questions."

"I wonder why." Angela spat sarcastically, something that Isobel rolled her eyes at.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Angela stared at Elena, she was going to have to gather some more information from them and catch up on everything that she missed.

"Dramatic impact." Isobel shrugged, "I wish it would have been more effective."

Elena seemed shocked by that, "Human life means that little to you?" Angela tried to warn her, she really did. Angela looked over at Elena who looked surprised by Isobel's statement and disregard for human life.

"Means nothing to me." She admitted with another shrug, "It's just part of being what I am."

 _Yeah, right._

"No it's not." Elena spat. Angela looked over at her and smirked, the girl was starting to form a backbone, "I know other vampires, that's not true."

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table?" Angela sighed, she knew Isobel was going to sniff him out the second she got in here. She may have been a young vampire and not as strong but she was old enough to be able to detect another vampire in the room,"Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

Hearing enough, Angela slammed her fist into the table and stood over it. Scowling at Isobel, "She is _not_ Katherine." Angela snapped.

"Calm, love." Isobel responded back calmly, "Wouldn't want to get _too_ upset, would we?"

"I hope you _burn_." Angela spat at her, in a sinister whisper.

"One of these days, I'm sure I will." Isobel responded smoothly, "Sit. Wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?"

Taking a deep breath, Angela finally sat back down and willed the anger away. She could feel herself burning up with rage, she needed to learn to control it better.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked, taking the attention away from Angela, "Can't be to just catch up."

"Because I'm curious about you." Isobel remarked, earning a scoff from Angela in response. Rolling her eyes, Isobel responded, "The real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

 _Jonathan Gilbert invention?_

"How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger." Isobel explained, "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Angela rolled her eyes at the question. Like she hadn't of thought of it even just a few times.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena." Isobel replied with a bored tone, "All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

"No." _Liar._

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't." Even though, Angela hated the bitch. She couldn't help but to agree with her, "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry," Elena stood up, which in turn made Angela rise from the table, "but I don't have what you're looking for."

Elena went to leave but Isobel grabbed her arm, rather roughly, "Sit down."

Angela out of instinct, reached out and grabbed the arm that Isobel was using. Isobel snapped her head towards Angela, giving her a threatening glare which Angela returned, "You have 10 seconds to let go of her arm before I do something you won't like." Angela whispered harshly, staring Isobel in the eye.

"Tell your boyfriend to walk away." Isobel told Elena, as she let go of her arm, "I want the invention." She snapped at Angela, while Angela released her arm and sat back down with Elena.

"I don't have it." Elena responded honestly.

"I know that," Isobel paused, her smile coming back onto her face, "but Damon does and you're going get it for me."

Elena sighed, "He's not going to give it to me."

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel went to stand up.

"You're not killing anyone." Angela threatened.

Isobel looked at Angela, who was giving her a stern look and giggled sitting back down, "If I don't have the device in my possession, I will announce your little secret to everyone here." She told Angela.

Angela glared at Isobel as Isobel continued to smile threateningly at her. Angela without taking her eyes off of Isobel, grabbed the fork next to her hand and stabbed Isobel's hand. Isobel went to scream but Angela tutted at her, " _Ah_ , ah, ah. Now, _Isobel_ ," Angela cooed with a sinister smile on her face, "if you scream and pull the fork out, the people around here would notice the wound healing at _inhumanly_ speed. Wouldn't want to cause a _scene_ , now would we?" She mocked what Isobel had said earlier, Angela looked around at the crowd restaurant, "This town's council is _very_ aware of vampires and if I expose you now, they'll kill you faster than you can say ' _oops_ '." Isobel stared at Angela, fear etched on her every feature, " _Now_ ," Angela stood up, looming over the very frightened vampire, "whether you get the device or _not_. If you spill so much as one. _Drop_. Of innocent blood." Angela stared into Isobel's green eyes, letting her words sink in, "I will leave you lying in a pool of your _own_. You know I can and you know I will, that's why you're scared." Leaning in a little further to prove her point, "Do we understand each other?" Isobel let out muffled hum of pain, letting Angela know she did, "Good." Angela pulled the fork out of her hand, chucking it to the side, "Let's go, Elena." Angela said moving out of the way for Elena to go out first. Elena did just that while Angela watched Isobel cradle her hand against her chest in pain. Angela leaned in causing Isobel to move back in fear, "If you say _anything_ to them. I will kill you and I will make it slow and painful." And with that she walked out.

"Just like your father." She faintly heard Isobel mumble.


	15. You Can Trust Me

When Angela walked out of the grill, she found Elena embracing Stefan crying hard into his cheat.

"I tried to warn you." She said stopping in front of them and crossing her arms, "Zero good in that woman, no redeeming qualities in her."

Elena looked at Angela with tear filled eyes, "What was that, Angela?" She asked, her voice sounded frightened.

"Isobel? That's who she-"

"No." Elena said, cutting Angela off, "You. What happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?" At this point Damon and Alaric had stepped behind Stefan and Elena.

"After she mentioned some secret. You _stabbed_ Isobel with a _fork_ , Angela." Elena said to her in disbelief.

"You stabbed Isobel with a fork?" Alaric asked at the same time Damon asked, "Secret?"

"I stabbed Isobel with a fork in the _hand_." Angela said defending herself, "With the secret thing she was just trying to piss me off, Elena."

"Seemed like it worked," Damon said from behind Stefan, his tone was very accusing, "counting that you stabbed her with a fork."

Angela glared at Damon, "She threaten to kill innocent people." She spat, looking back at Elena, "It had absolutely nothing to do with a _secret_ , there is no secret." Sighing loudly, "She was trying to piss me off. It's who she is as a person. Let. It. _Go_." Angela pushed through them and stalked off.

* * *

Angela returned to the Salvatore house after a jog, pulling her headphones out of her ears she took a long drink of her water. Putting her water down on the island she turned around.

Stefan.

Angela gasped loudly and put a hand on her chest, "Jesus, Stefan. You scared the crap out of me." Stefan stared Angela accusingly, and folded his arms over his chest, "Yes?"

"The secret that Isobel was talking about," Stefan started walking toward the island and placing his hands against it, "does it have anything to do with the episodes?"

"Yes," Angela answered, unconvincingly. Stefan stared at her knowing she wasn't being completely honest, "No," She sighed, "Isobel, for reasons unknown, know's a lot about me." She shrugged, "More about me than I know about myself." She admitted.

"Why?"

Angela shrugged, "Beats me. I went to her seeing if she knew anything about the episodes, she didn't. She hasn't left me alone since."

"Why did you go to her?" Stefan asked, "Why specifically her? What would she know?"

Angela hesitated, "She was a lead. She knows people, who know people. Who might know something, but she didn't."

"You hesitated," Stefan pointed out, "why?"

"I hesitated because," Angela paused, "because she knows more about me, than me."

Stefan nodded, "That scares you?"

"Terrifies me." Angela admitted, "She uses it against me, and I know she'll never tell me what she knows. Regardless of what I do."

"We talking about Isobel?" Angela looked behind her at Damon who was sitting on the counter.

Angela sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that Isobel knows stuff about you that you don't know about yourself. She uses it against you and that terrifies you." Damon smirked and hopped of the counter, "So I heard enough." Damon stood in front of Angela, "I'll handle Isobel. You," Damon cupped Angela's face, "don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Damon brushed some hair behind Angela's ear and walked off.

Angela looked at Stefan, "What..?"

Stefan shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

Angela looked at herself in the mirror, moving to rubbed the bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep. _Real_ sleep. Sighing she ran a hand through her wet hair and looked at her green eyes. Knowing that in any moment if she got too emotional they would change. She would change. If Isobel knew something, she wanted to know.

But she knew that any information that Isobel knew, she would take to the grave with her.

 _Really wish you were here Lex, I could use some advice._

Angela stepped out of her room and walked down the hall.

"Absolutely not!" She heard Damon shout which made her stop before she rounded the corner. They didn't fully trust her, they wouldn't just discuss this in front of her.

"Just hear me out."

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it on to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Angela had to stop herself from laughing at Damon's comment. Instead she opted to biting her lip.

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away."

 _Ah, little witch._

"I don't trust her."

 _He doesn't really trust anyone._

"I can remove the original spell." Angela inwardly groaned, she hasn't seen Bonnie since that little riff raff at the little pageant.

"John and Isobel will never know."

 _Sounds like a_ fantastic _plan._

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

 _Also sounds like a_ fantastic _plan. Wait, who's Jeremy?_

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

 _Stefan has a point._

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

 _Why bring up Emily Bennett? Unless...Bonnie is a Bennett witch. Makes a lot more sense._

"I've been practicing."

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

 _Kinda is, Damon._

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book, any book."

 _How about 50 Shades of Grey?_

"Name a book..."

 _Please say 50 Shades, please say 50 Shades..._

"How about: Call of the Wild, Jack London?"

 _Damn._

Angela jumped hearing a loud noise.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick."

 _Witchy has a few tricks. Consider me impressed._

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!"

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

 _Damon tried to kill Elena?_

"You're right, you can't trust me."

 _Oh, he tried to kill Bonnie. Makes sense._

"But you can trust me." There was a pause and everything went silent.

"Nope." Angela could hear the bitterness in Damon's tone, "Sorry, those puppy eyes only work on Stefan."

Rolling her eyes, Angela made her way around the corner and leaning against the wall, "Who's Jeremy?" She asked casually, causing all head to turn to her.

"How much did you hear?" Damon asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Enough." She replied coolly, "Who's Jeremy?" She asked again.

"My brother." Angela looked over at Elena, "You've met him."

Angela thought about it, "Oh, the boy that indirectly saved your life that night I came there to kill you, not really you." Angela pushed herself off the wall walking further into the room, "I didn't meet him, only heard him." Angela paused, trying to put the pieces together, "Isobel has him?" Elena nodded, tears filling in her eyes. Angela looked over at Damon and walked up to him, "You can trust me."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "What game are you playing?"

"No game." Angela answered, "I haven't given you a reason to distrust me. If you give Isobel the device, Jeremy's safe and we can put this behind us." Angela cupped Damon's face, "Don't you worry your pretty little head." She said repeating what he had said earlier, she brushed the hair out of his face and smiled, "Trust me." She released his face and put her hand out.

Damon stared at her hand before looking back up at her. He rose his hand showing Angela the device, before hesitantly placing it in her hands. Never talking his eyes off of hers and hers on his.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

She went to turn around, but Damon pulled her back. Their chests touching, nose to nose as he leaned down to her height. Peering into her green eyes, "Don't make me regret this." He told her, a threatening tone in his voice.

Angela stared back at him and smiled, "Has anyone ever told you, that you have really pretty eyes?"

Damon smirked, "I could ask _you_ the same thing."

Angela's smile widened as she pulled away from him and walked over to Elena, "Don't give her the device until you know that Jeremy is safe." She placed the device in Elena's hand, "Understood?"

Elena nodded taking the device, "Understood."

"Great, glad we have an understanding." Angela turned and looked at Bonnie as Elena handed her the device, "Get the spell done." She commanded, "We don't have much time. Isobel is serious, she will kill Jeremy to get what she wants."

Angela turned to walk toward her room but was grabbed by Damon, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room." She said ripping her arm out of Damon's grasp, "I'm grabbing a few essentials, just in case Isobel decides to do anything stupid." Damon's facial expression told her that he still didn't believe her, "I told her if one drop of innocent blood is spilled, I'm leaving her in a pool of her own. I'm not a liar Damon, I will kill her if she kills Jeremy." Angela walked passed Damon.

Damon looked over at Stefan who was staring incredulously at him, his arms folded over his chest as he continued stared. Damon growing annoyed, scowled at his brother, "What?" He snapped.

Stefan's look turned into one of amusement as he lowered his arms, "Nothin', brother." Stefan looked at Elena and smiled at her. She stared at him in wonder, but Stefan just winked at her.

"Shall we begin?" Bonnie asked hesitantly. Stefan nodded in confirmation and Bonnie opened her spell book and started the spell. Chanting in language no one understood, they all watched in amazement as the candles lit fire and the room started to fill with power. Bonnie continued to chant over the device, then she opened her eyes and stopped chanting, the room became silent as this happened. The candles unlit and the power vanished, Bonnie grabbed the device, "Done." She said handing the device to Elena.

" _Great_." Damon said, the room looked over at him, "Now what?" He asked a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Now we go save Jeremy."


	16. Just Trying To Figure You Out

"Now we go save Jeremy." Angela said, leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. The whole room looked over at her.

"What's with the get up?" Damon asked taking in her appearance. She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt with black cargo pants and combat boots.

"If a war is what Isobel wants, a war is what she gets." Angela pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Damon, she pulled out a gun from her belt, "Vervain gun," She placed it on the table next to her, she pulled out another gun from the other side of her belt, "gun with wooden bullets," She placed that on the table and pulled out a knife from her boot, "throwing knife when it impales something, it triggers vervain to shoot into whatever it impales. I have another one in my other boot." She placed everything back in its place and shrugged, "I have darts in my pockets and stakes on me."

"Vampire hunting?" Damon asked a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh no, that's a _whole_ different outfit." Angela admitted, "This is my war outfit." She whispered winking at the raven haired vampire.

Damon hummed, "I'd _love_ to see you in that outfit." He whispered back seductively, "Maybe I'll put on my blonde hunting outfit."

Humming, Angela ran a finger under his chin, "That's a shame," she tutted tapping his chin, "I'm naturally a brunette." She lightly slapped his cheek a few times, smirking before turning around and looking at the three before her, "Now. Let's go."

* * *

Arriving to the area, Angela looked around thoughtfully. Looking at Elena and smirking, " _Creepy_." She murmured sarcastically, "I have goosebumps." Elena rolled her eyes but laughed at Angela's comment.

"Where is the device?"

"And here's the wicked witch of the west." Angela mumbled as they turned around to face Isobel.

Isobel smiled at Angela, "Pleasure to see you too, Angela." Her smiled turned into a frown as she looked over to Elena, "Device?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena demanded, her tone suggested that she was scared.

Isobel rolled her eyes, "This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"That's exactly what this is." Angela said speaking for Elena. Isobel looked over at Angela, a small smirk playing on Isobel's lips, "Where's the boy?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked smugly.

Angela turned around seeing two assumed to be vampires appear behind them. Rolling her eyes at Isobel, she smiled sweetly, "Do you take me for an _idiot_?" Isobel turned around to see Stefan and Damon, when she turned back Angela's sweet smile turned into a sinister glare, "Now. I repeat. Where. Is. The. Boy?"

Sighing loudly, Isobel threw her hands in the air, "For god sakes, call home." She commanded.

Elena hesitated, "What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel repeated, a little more irritated.

Elena looked at Angela for approval, who nodded at her to do it.

There was a pause, "Jeremy, are you okay?" Another pause, "I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena hung up, looking at Isobel in shock, "You were never gonna hurt him."

"Yes she was." Angela said never taking her eyes off of Isobel, "She was going to kill him."

Elena looked at Angela then back at Isobel for confirmation, "Angela's right." Isobel said shrugging, "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"You took a risk with Damon." Elena said softly, "How did you know that he was gonna give it to us?"

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel responded smoothly.

"He didn't give it to me." Elena admitted softly. Isobel looked confused for a moment before Elena gestured to Angela, "He gave it to her."

Isobel's eyes widened and twinkled with excitement, "I've been mistaken. He's in love with _her_." Angela stared at Isobel in shock, "Can't say I blame him. She's strong, moral, smart, beautiful."

"Careful Isobel." Angela started a smirk rising on her lips, "I might think you're making a move on me."

Isobel rolled her eyes before turning around and looking at Damon, "I must warn you, Damon. Don't love Angela, she's a lost cause. Any man who falls, will die." She warned.

"What are you talking about?" Isobel turned and looked at Angela who had spoken up in confusion, "What do you know Isobel?"

"He'll kill them. I'm sure of it." Isobel responded, "I can't tell you anymore. Truthfully." She replied honestly, "You'll figure it out. Soon." Isobel put her hand out, "The device."

Elena looked at Angela who motioned for her to go, motioning down to one of her guns in order to put Elena at ease. Elena nodded and walked up to Isobel placing the device in her hand, "Thank you." Elena said softly.

Isobel, looking genuinely curious asked, "For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Elena responded bitterly, "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

Isobel not being affected by that at all, smiled softly at Elena, "Goodbye, Elena." Isobel looked over at Angela, nodding at her, "Angela." Then she disappeared.

Stefan walked up to Elena and embraced her, whispering soft words of encouragement into her ear. Finally they pull apart and Elena walked toward Angela placing a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"I've been through worse." Angela responded causally, "Are _you_ ok?"

Nodding, "I will be."

* * *

Later that evening Angela was sitting on her bed looking at her laptop, reading all the emails Antonio had sent her on the reasoning behind Katherine and Elena looking like each other.

Humming softly, _doppelganger eh? Can't say I'm surprised. It meant she was a direct descendant of Katherine. Like I figured, which means..._

It was all so intriguing to her, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the computer screen.

"Did you kill Pearl?"

Jumping and slamming her laptop shut, Angela glared over at Damon who was standing in her doorway. She scoffed and shrugged, "Pearl Zhu?" Damon nodded, "Annabelle's mother?" Another nod, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, _Buffy_." Damon walked into her room, looking rather annoyed, "You tell me."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Angela laid back on her bed, "If you're looking for reasons to distrust me Damon, that's not going to be it. I didn't kill Pearl nor did I ever have intentions of killing her. So, nice try."

"I have my reasons to distrust you."

Angela sat up looking at Damon a smirk on her lips, "Oh really? Do tell."

"Isobel, for starters," Damon pointed out, folding his arms over his chest, "she knows a ton of secrets about _you_. You went to her for something, information. She wouldn't have had an interest on you if that something wasn't really juicy. And then, you spare her. I want to know why?"

Angela shrugged, "I found Isobel because she was a lead to Katherine. Isobel's a direct descendant of Katherine, figured she knew something, she did. She just wouldn't tell." The lie came easily and it was believable.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't kill her."

Angela hummed and shrugged, "No, it doesn't. I didn't feel like it."

"No, that's not the reason." Angela's eyebrows perked up wanting to hear Damon's theory, "You didn't kill her because of what she knows, you want to know what she knows. So you spared her thinking you'll get it from her someday."

"Can't say that's untrue," Angela admitted smoothly, "but I know whatever Isobel knows will go with her to the grave. Almost useless if you ask me."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Angela, "Isobel wouldn't have dug deep into your secrets, unless _you_ had a secret that intrigued her."

Angela rolled her eyes, growing annoyed with Damon's presence, "What's with these accusations, Damon? What brought this on and why?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Good luck." Angela told him, "Took Lexi years, she knew everything about me. You could ask her..." She paused and then gasped dramatically, "oh wait. You killed her. Whoops. Guess you can't." Angela sighed, "You trusted me enough to give me the device and I did exactly what I told you I would. If you don't trust me personally, fine, I can't say I blame you. At least trust my judgement."

"I think you're done here, Damon." Angela and Damon turned to see Stefan standing behind Damon, an unreadable expression on his face, "You can leave now."

"Speaking of," Damon said pointing a finger at Stefan, "it doesn't explain why you two are so buddy, buddy all of the sudden. Why are you so protective of her?" Damon asked sneering at his little brother.

"Because Lexi would have wanted me to be." Stefan responded easily, "Is it so hard to believe that I trust her? That I care for her? If Lexi trusted her, I trust her."

"If Lexi trusted her so much, why didn't she have you two meet?" Damon asked

Stefan shrugged, "Lexi has her own reasons for doing things. She told me that one day a girl will approach me and could need my help and that I should help that girl. I didn't ask questions."

Damon pointed at Stefan, "And that, brother, is what's going to get you killed." Damon looked back at Angela, "There's something about you. I'm going to figure it out." And with that he walked out.

"Good luck."


	17. I Want To Help

Angela managed to curl the last bit of Elena's hair. Elena mumbled lowly and moved around in her dress, "It's so tight." Elena groaned trying to move around more.

"Quit your complaining." Angela demanded playfully, dropping the last curl the blonde sighed in relief, "There. Done." She exclaimed patting Elena on the shoulders.

Elena looked in the mirror, looking herself over. Smiling softly, she turned and curtsied at Angela, "Thank you madam."

Angela did a very sarcastic curtsy back, "You _ever_ so welcome, m'lady." She responded causing Elena to laugh loudly.

"What are you going to wear?" Elena asked.

Angela looked down at her dark blue skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt and her combat boots. Looking back up at Elena she feigned hurt, "What? This isn't good enough?" Elena rolled her eyes, as Angela shrugged, "I wasn't planning on going." She admitted.

Elena looked at her in shock, "Nonsense." She said, walking to her door, "Jenna! Can you come here?"

Jenna ran into the room, "Yeah? What's up?" She asked looking at the two women.

"Do you have a dress Angela could borrow?" Elena asked, "I would offer mine but she is a little more...bustier than I am."

Angela put her hands on her hips, "Is that a fat joke?" She asked in horror.

"No!" Elena said quickly, "No. It's just you're curvy. I'm not."

"She's not wrong." Jenna said looking over at Angela, looking her over, "You do have some pretty big boobs and a bubble butt." Jenna told the blonde casually as she looked her over.

Angela squinted her eyes at Jenna and smirked as she watched the older woman take in her appearance, "Are you checking me out, Jenna?" The blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Jenna.

Jenna gasped, looking appalled, "Of course..." She paused, "I am." She said nudging Angela as they laughed, "C'mon, I'll go show you some dresses."

* * *

Elena and Angela walked around the area, Angela was wearing a dark red, lacy sundress that Jenna had let her borrow. After claiming she looked better in it, she gave it to her. Angela wore her combat boots with the dress and dark red lipstick to match.

Her and Elena continued to walk, Elena ever so often complaining of the heat and the dress being to tight as Angela would playfully scold her on not complaining.

"Hey," Elena said grabbing Angela's arm softly, stopping her from walking, "I never said thank you for helping us."

"You don't have too." Angela responded without hesitation, "I'm helping, willingly."

"I know, but you don't have to." Elena said looking down at her hands, "You're helping because you want to." Looking back up at Angela, Elena smiled, "Thank you."

Angela put her hand on Elena's shoulder and smiled, "Elena, I want to help. You don't have to thank me." Elena shrugged in response, "I think the boys are listening in." Angela mumbled as they looked over at Stefan and Damon who had heard Angela's comment and looked surprised to have been caught. The girls laughed and gave the boys a mock curtsy before walking over there.

As soon as they walk up, Damon grabbed Angela's hand and laced their fingers together. Angela looked up at him in shock as he smirked down at her, "Remember, public place and all. You're my girlfriend to everyone else now, have to keep up the act." He whispered to her.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Can we fake a break up? So I can stop being tormented?"

"Don't act like you don't _love_ it." Damon mumbled to her in her ear, "We all know how great of an actress you are." He gave her a wink and looked over at his brother who looked very unamused by the sight before him. Damon scoffed, "Oh c'mon Stef, don't be so gloomy." Stefan looked at his brother, still very unamused, "Besides," Damon nodded toward Elena, "don't you two have something to talk about?"

Elena looked at Stefan in question, "What do we have to talk about?" She asked him softly.

"Well!" Damon announced, the attention going back to him, "That's our cue to go." Damon tugged on Angela's hand.

" _Our_?" Angela asked not moving from her stop.

Damon gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Yes, _our_." He gave her another tug and glared at her when she didn't move, "Now." He demanded, nodding his head toward Stefan and Elena, "Let the lovebirds talk."

Angela rolled her eyes and looked over at Elena, "If you need me, call me."

Elena nodded, "Got it."

Angela looked at Damon who tugged her hand again, "Lets go then." She mumbled walking off with him. Once they got to a safe distance, she stopped him, "What are they talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Damon said in a very fake sweet voice, "just Stefan telling Elena that her uncle is actually her dad."

"John Gilbert?" Angela asked, "Isobel?" She huffed loudly, "I could've guessed that, she used to date him back in the day. It makes sense."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "Why do you know so much?"

"Because I do, Damon."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Why do you need an explanation?" Angela snapped, ripping her hand out of his, "I'm helping you, Damon. I'm helping Elena. I'm helping Stefan. I'm _helping_."

Damon scowled at her, "Why are you helping?"

"Because I can." She snapped at him once more, running her hands through her hair frustratedly, "I don't need to giving you an explanation for that. Lexi is dead, Katherine is no where to be found, I'm _alone_." She emphasized, "I have nothing else to do and no where else to go."

"So this is what this is? You're helping because you're bored?"

Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fuck you, Damon." She sneered, glaring at him and walking off.

Damon watched her walk off, but when he turned around Stefan was standing in her place along with Elena. Stefan glared at Damon, "Leave Angela alone, Damon." He demanded.

"Why are you so hell bent on _helping_ her?" Damon asked, frustrated with his brother.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting rid of her?" Stefan shot back at Damon, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why aren't you?" Damon snapped, "Since coming here she has done nothing but-"

"Help us." Elena finished for him, "She's been helping us, sure she has a few...quirks and ticks but she's been helping us this entire time."

"I was going to say lie," Damon admitted, "but that works to."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Stop questioning her." She demanded.

"Why should I?" Damon asked, "She's been being sketchy and she's been lying. We shouldn't trust her."

"I trust her." Elena stated.

"Forgive me if I don't trust _your_ judgment, Elena." Damon spat bitterly.

"I trust her." Stefan deadpanned, as Damon glared at him, "Leave her alone. Lexi just died, she wasted 11 years of her life searching for Katherine with _Lexi_. She's grieving, she's hurting, _excuse_ her if she feels on edge. Which is something you should understand." Stefan squared up to Damon, "But you need to back off of her. Leave her alone and stop questioning her." Stefan pushed past Damon with Elena following him.


	18. Bite Me

I grabbed a glass of wine and smiled at the bartender handing it to me, mumbling a thank you.

I took a sip of the wine, turning around I jumped seeing the raven haired man before me. The same one I had been avoiding, he pointed at me, "You've been avoiding me." He stated pointing at me, a teasing smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Bite me." I spat, chugging my wine down and putting the glass back on the table. I smirked at the bartender, "Be a _doll_ and get me something stronger than wine, thanks." The man nodded and walked off.

I turned around to see Damon right in front of me, "If you're offering." He replied a sick smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned grabbing the glass that was now filled with bourbon. I turned back around to Damon who eyes the drink for a moment before smirking back up at me, "Bourbon? My _favorite_." I smirked sarcastically at him before downing the entire drink and slamming it back onto the table, nodding at the bartender for another one, "Geez, angry eyes. Calm down."

My head snapped to Damon, eyeing him, " _What_ did you just call me?"

"Angry eyes." Damon confirmed, shrugging, "Listen." He said seriously, "I'm sorry for accusing you of having an ulterior motive, it was a complete dick move. And I'm sorry."

I grabbed the drink the bartender placed behind me and looked at him, "What brought this on?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Stefan." He answered truthfully, "I know you're hurting about Lexi," My breath hitched hearing her name as I took another drink, "and that's my fault. I'm sorry." I huffed and downed the rest of the drink.

Putting the drink back on the table, "Another." I mumbled to the bartender.

"Are you sure, I mean you-"

"Now." I snapped at the bartender. He nodded vigorously and scrambled away.

I looked back at Damon, "Thanks for the apology." I told him, honestly, "But fuck you." I spat, "You trusted me enough to give me the device, why can't you trust me now?" Damon opened his mouth to reply, but I put my hand up silencing him, "Forget I asked that. Anything that comes out of your mouth will just piss me off." I grabbed the now full glass off the table and raised it to Damon, "Already mad, don't want to be anymore." I told him raising the glass to my lips.

Damon grabbed my wrist before the glass touched my lips and lowered it. He grabbed the glass out of my hand and took a drink, "Leave the daytime drinking to me, Angel." He remarked, "I don't want an angry drunk on my hands." He took another drink and walked away.

I sneered at his retreating form, "Drop dead." I mumbled, he turned and smirked at me which told me he had heard. Giggling softly, I shot him a sweet smile. That stupid man.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were walking away, trying to flee the square before the vampires attacked. Angela ran up to them, "Hey!" The turned back to her, "Where's the fire?" She asked running up to them.

"The tomb vampires are planning an attack," Stefan answered, "we need to get out of here."

"Where's Damon?" Angela asked

"I don't know, he ran off."

Angela nodded, "Go. Get out of here. I'll handle this."

She turned around to walk away but Elena grabbed her arm, "There's too many, they'll kill you." Elena's eyes pleaded with her to come with them.

Angela smiled softly at her, "I'm a vampire hunter, Elena. I'll be fine." She moved away from her, "Besides, if I die. At least it'll be protecting my own." She ran off in the opposite direction.

Elena looked at Stefan, "What did she mean?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know," He looked at Elena, "but we got to go."

* * *

Damon groaned as he watched John stab Anna in the heart. He plopped his head down on the cold concrete, moaning in pain. John watched Damon groan, "Goodbye Damon." He said throwing the match down onto ground, the place lit on fire as he walked out.

"Fuck." Damon turned his head to see Angela walk out from behind a box. She rushed over to him and knelt down by him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, moaning in pain.

"Saving your life." Angela responded, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking around at the burning building, "Or...trying to." She looked back down at Damon and smiled softly, "My plan didn't account for a burning building."

"Get out of here." Damon groaned out.

"Nah, not without you." Angela sighed looking around once more, trying to think of a plan. Her eyes widened significantly realizing what she could do. She turned back around to Damon, "Damon, I'm going to ask you something and it's going to sound insane." She told him, he looked at her in wonder and she gave him a tight smile, "Bite me." She told him.

"Are you insane?"

"Up to debate." Angela told him, "Bite me. Throw me. Do something to piss me off. _Anything_."

"I'm not going to bite you, Angela." Damon mumbled, grabbing her hand, "Go. Save yourself."

A piece of the building fell behind Angela, smiled at him, "A little late for that." She admitted to him, "The stairs are in flames." Angela felt her heart starting to beat frantically in her chest as she was running out of ideas.

"You're panicking. I can hear your heartbeat." Damon mumbled, "You've ran out of ideas."

"Unfortunately." Angela admitted softly, looking around at the burning building she felt heartbeat picked up and her stomach felt like it was dropping. This was how she was going to die, in a fire.

"Hey," Damon murmured pulling her toward him, "stop panicking, just breathe."

"Hard to with the smoke." She responded, she felt her lungs burn up and she started sweating. Her heart clenched. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, "I can't breathe." She mumbled, finding it hard to breathe.

"You're hyperventilating." Damon responded, tightening his grip on her and trying to calm her down.

Angela's throat clenched tightly, as she started gasping in and out unevenly. Damon rubbed her arm soothingly, knowing the woman was afraid of her death. He kissed her on the crown of her head as she hyperventilated. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will her panic away, but the heat of the fire reminded her of the problems.

"Hey," Stefan said appearing in front of Angela who hadn't opened her eyes, "Ange-"

"Get us out of here." Damon commanded, Stefan nodded and grabbed them running up the stairs and dropping them on the ground. Damon landed with a groan and opened his eyes seeing Bonnie, Stefan and Elena looking at him worriedly, "Thanks baby bro." He mumbled, groaning softly.

"Angela?" Hearing Elena's concerned tone, Damon looked up at her as she stared behind him a look of worry on her face.

Damon turned seeing the back of the blonde who had risked her life trying to save him. Cocking his head to the side Damon realized that she was shaking, "Angel?" Damon asked hesitantly, reaching his hand out to her. The wind started to roar, looking up at the sky Damon felt a drop of water hit his face as it started to lightly sprinkle. Looking back down at the woman in front of him he continued to reach out to her.

"Damon, wait." Stefan said grabbing Damon and pulling him away from Angela. Who was still shaking, "Angela?" Stefan asked grabbing her shoulder. They all heard a low growl come from Angela as she turned around. Elena gasped as Stefan stared at Angela in shock, Angela glared wide eyed at Stefan her green eyes now a glowing bright violet color. Scowling, Angela swiped her hand causing Stefan to fly to the side and slam into the wall. Damon looked over at Stefan who was recovering on the ground, then looked back at Angela he went to charge after her but Stefan put his hand out, " **Stop!** " Stefan commanded loudly.

Damon stopped and looked back at Stefan. Stefan had his hand up, staring at Damon with pleading eyes, "What is this?" Damon demanded, turning around to look at Angela who quickly swiped her hand and threw Damon into the other wall. Damon landed on the ground with a thud and a groan, "Ow."

As Angela was distracted, Stefan ran up to her and grabbed her face, "Angela!" Angela growled and tried to rip away from him but he held on tighter, "Hey, hey, shh, shh." He consoled softly, she continued to thrash and try to break out of Stefan's grasp, "Look at me." He demanded softly, shaking her head in his hands, "Calm down." Angela growled lowly, " _Calm down._ " Angela closed her eyes and took a long breath. Stefan nodded enthusiastically feeling the wind slowly calm down around him, "That's it. Calm." Angela swallowed and opened her eyes, the violet color was starting to fade green slowly appearing around her pupils and taking over the color, "That's it." He whispered softly, the violet color faded completely and was replaced with her green color as Stefan smiled, "There you go." He told her in relief, she the daze in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Stefan." Angela mumbled before she fainted.

Stefan caught her in his arms and held onto her, stroking her hair knowing the episode took a lot out of her.

" _What_ in the hell way that?"


	19. See Ya At The House

" _What_ in the hell was that?"

Stefan looked up at Damon not worrying about explaining to him and picked Angela up in his arms, "I need to get her out of here." Stefan told Elena who was still in shock.

"Take her to my house." Elena told softly, "I'll be there soon."

Stefan nodded and zoomed off.

* * *

Damon barged through the door of his house and walked into Stefan's room. Hearing Damon, the younger Salvatore looked up from Angela's notebook that he was reading out of. Seeing his brother enraged face, Stefan sighed softly and closed Angela's notebook. He crossed his arms, "Yes?" He asked watching his brothers movements.

"What was that?" Damon asked anYgrily.

"An episode." Stefan responded easily.

"An _episode_?"

Rolling his eyes, Stefan tossed the notebook at Damon, "Angela's been having these episodes since she was 18, so about 6 years. She wrote them down there," Stefan informed him nodding toward the notebook. the raven haired vampire grabbed the notebook and opened it, flipping throuygh the pages, "they're triggered by emotion, usually anger. Tonight it was something different. Her eyes were purple. Anger is red, sadness is blue. I have no idea what purple is."

Damon continued to flip through, "What is she?"

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know. Truthfully. Neither does she, her and Lexi spent 4 years trying to find answers. They came up with nothing and just continued to write them down in that notebook." Stefan motioned to the notebook and sighed, "The night you locked me up, she had an episode. Her eyes were glowing red. It was eerie."

"And you didn't think of telling me this?" Damon asked putting the notebook on the table as Stefan shrugged, "Is that why you've been protecting her?"

"No, I've been protecting her because I care for her." Stefan stood up and walked up to Damon, "You care for her as well, _that's_ why you won't hound her about this." Damon opened his mouth to disagree but Stefan stopped him, "Brush it off, do nothing. Please Damon if you feel anything for her, don't."

Damon made a face which told Stefan he was conflicted about it, he groaned and nodded, "Fine, but I want to figure it out. Why she's like that."

Stefan nodded, "I've been doing research whenever I could, reading about it but there's nothing on it. Absolutely nothing. It's unknown."

"I won't bug her about it." Damon promised, "Is this the little secret she's been keeping?"

Stefan nodded, "I'm assuming so."

"Fine." Damon turned and started walking out of the house.

Stefan followed behind him, "Where are you going?"

"To see our little insane asylum." Damon responded and grabbed his jacket putting it on.

"Don't, Damon."

"I'm not going there to throw out more accusations." Damon said looking at Stefan, "I just want to talk to her." He smiled at Stefan before walking out of the house.

* * *

Angela gasped awake, looking around she looked around.

 _Elena's living room?_

"Hey," Angela jumped, looking over at Jenna who had a glass of water in her hand. Jenna put her hands up, "Calm yourself. Just me," She sat down next to Angela and handed her a glass of water, "Elena called, said you passed out. Stefan dropped you off."

Angela grabbed the water and mumbled her thanks as she took a drink.

"What happened?" Jenna asked softly

Angela shrugged, "Probably just drank to much, got to hot, something, anything." Angela took another drink, "Thank you, but I'm going to go back." She stood and walked toward the door. When she opened it, she gasped seeing Damon and Elena. Damon had Elena's wrists as he stared at her in shock.

Their heads turned and looked at Angela, Elena's eyes widened seeing her.

"Elena, come inside." Jenna told her, Elena nodded and walked inside without a single word and avoiding Angela's gaze, which Angela assumed was due to her episode earlier.

Angela looked at Jenna and gave her a tight lipped smile, "Thank you." She told the older woman, who smiled and nodded at her. Angela walked out of the house, closing the door behind her she looked at Damon, "What was that with Elena?"

Damon made a face, "She tried to _kiss_ me."

" _What_?" Angela sneered, "Why?" Damon shrugged, "That's not like Elena."

"Some women just find me irresistible." Damon wiggled his eyebrows as Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't worry," Damon said holding his hands up, "like a _good_ big brother, I stopped her. That'd be like...kissing my sister-in-law. Too weird." Damon cringed visibly for dramatic effect.

Angela laughed lightly, "Why are you here Damon?"

Damon sighed, "Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."

Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "Which was?"

"It's not important." Damon said, waving off Angela's question, "Are you ok?" He asked softly, searching her eyes.

Angela sighed, "I'm good." She mumbled, it was Damon's turn to narrow his eyes, "It's not important." Angela mocked.

Damon smirked, "Are you sure?" He stressed wanting Angela to talk to him. She avoided his gaze, by looking at her feet. Damon sighed softly, "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it." Damon admitted to Angela, who finally looked back up at him, "Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" He asked, scoffing at the idea, "I'm not a hero, Angela. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Everyone has good in them, Damon. Everyone can possess good." Angela told him.

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, for Elena and you...and Bonnie...who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." Damon paused and watched as Angela processed his words. He could see the wheels turning in her head, just by her eyes moving around, "And so did you." Damon pointed out, "You risked your life to save me tonight."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Damon smiled at Angela, "Because I've been a grade A dick to you these past few days. Today, today somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that."

Angela paused letting Damon's word take effect, before she answered, "You're welcome." She said as Damon searched her eyes.

Damon leaned in slowly, hesitantly. Angela didn't move from her spot at Damon's lips lightly caressed her cheek, she couldn't deny the electric spark that shot through her just by that small, short contact. Damon pulled away just enough to look Angela in the eyes, her lips were slightly parted as she stared back at him. Damon not being able to resist himself, leaned back in wanting to get another taste of the woman before him. Their lips touched, ever so lightly and the hairs on Damon's neck shot up. Damon pulled back watching Angela's reaction and knew that she had felt the same thing. Damon saw Angela's eyes glance down at his lips and that was all the motivation he needed as he smashed his lips against hers. Angela's arms snaked around Damon's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body flush against his, her body molded perfectly into his. Angela felt Damon's tongue caress her bottom lip, wanting access into her mouth. She moaned softly as Damon's tongue shot into her mouth exploring her mouth greedily. Angela ran her hands through Damon's hair and pulled a little, as they both fought for dominance in the kiss.

Damon pulled away from the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses down Angela's jaw and her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and felt her pulse racing under his lips, fighting the urge to bite her as he sucked on the pulse point. Angela's arms snaked around his back as she grabbed onto his shirt moaning softly as Damon sucked on her neck. Moaning, Damon pulled away as the scent of her blood became to strong for him. Angela stared at him with lust filled eyes, as the veins around his eyes formed and his eyes went bloodshot. Not fearing him, Angela cupped his cheek and outlined the dark veins softly with her thumb. Damon blinked a few times willing the urge away when the veins went away and the bloodshot left his eyes he pressed his forehead against Angela's. He pecked her on the lips lightly, a few times.

"I know," Peck, "about you're little," Peck, "episodes." Damon pulled away just in enough time to see her reaction, Angela's reaction was what he was expecting. Eyes wide in shock. Damon smiled and kissed her once more, "I'm not going to accuse you of anything." Kiss, "Or fight with you." Another kiss, "I just want to let you know. That if you ever need anyone to talk to, to vent to, to whatever. I'm here. You're not alone." He pressed his lips against her forehead, "You're not alone." He mumbled against her forehead. Damon looked down at her, searching her eyes for any sign of regret.

Angela took in a deep breath, her mind was all fuzzy and she couldn't think. Not knowing what else to do, she smiled softly at the older Salvatore, "See ya at the house." She said walking away from Damon's shocked form.

 **Author's Note: Hello turtle doves! Oh my word, I LOVED writing that kissing scene between...what's their ship name? Dangela? Damela? I don't know...you guys come up with something xD**

 **Hopefully this little kissing scene will subdue you guys for a while...because the story is about to get a whole lot more complicated! ;)**

 **Happy reading!**


	20. Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking

Angela raced into the hospital, looking everywhere for Elena. She looked around frantically for her, her voice message had sounded so sad and heartbreaking Angela had to go to her.

Rounding a corner, Angela stopped. She had found Elena with the little witch, that seemingly had stopped her interest in Angela since the pageant. Elena turned and saw Angela, Elena's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Angela.."

Angela walked quickly over to the younger woman and wrapped her in a tight embrace, "I got your message." She mumbled rubbing Elena's back soothingly, "How is she?" Angela asked.

Elena pulled away, "She's in surgery...they...they don't know if she's going to make it." Elena's tears started pouring down her face.

Angela pulled her back into her embrace and mumbled words of encouragement into her ear. Angela felt for Elena, already knowing what it was like to lose your best friend, that's what Caroline was to Elena. Angela didn't need to know Caroline to know that she was close to Elena and that Elena felt helpless. Rubbing Elena's back as she wept, Angela mumbled, "It's going to be ok."

"I can help her."

Angela cringed hearing that voice. The voice of the man she had left on the front porch of Elena's house. The man that she had kissed. The man she couldn't get her mind off of. The three girls turned and looked at the older Salvatore as he approached them. His eyes were on Angela.

"What?" Elena asked softly.

Damon stopped in front of them, his eyes still trained on Angela but finally looked down at Elena, "I can help her, Elena." Damon emphasized, staring at Elena intensely.

"You want to feed her your blood." Angela stated, Damon looked at her and that was all the confirmation she needed. The intensity in his eyes told her she had guessed right.

"No.." Elena said, "No, Damon..." Elena turned to Bonnie, hopefulness appearing in her brown eyes, "You can do something right? A spell or something?"

Bonnie's silence was deafening, answering Elena's question loud and clear. Damon narrowed his eyes at the young witch, "You don't know how, do you?"

Bonnie held her head high, "No, I don't." She admitted.

"No, you don't because it took Emily _years_ to learn a spell like that." Damon remarked.

"Well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." Bonnie sneered at Damon. Angela had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from laughing. The little witch had spunk.

Damon smiled sarcastically at Bonnie and turned to Elena, "I can give Caroline some blood."

Elena shook her head frantically, "No, no way."

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena" Damon's tone sounded almost like he was pleading for the younger woman to do this.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena deadpanned, her expression showing no way of changing her mind.

"Do it." Angela told Damon, Damon looked at her and narrowed his eyes at Angela in confusion, "It's the best way to save her life."

Elena stared at Angela in shock, "Angela-"

"She's right." Bonnie spoke up for Angela, as everyone looked at Bonnie, "This is Caroline. We can't let her die." Bonnie told Elena, then turned to Damon, "Do it."

Damon nodded, "If I do this," Damon motioned between Bonnie and him, "you and me, call a truce?"

"No." Bonnie deadpanned, Damon opened his mouth to respond but Bonnie cut him off, "but you'll do it anyway. For Elena," Bonnie's eyes shifted to Angela, "and Angela." Damon looked back at Angela, then back at Bonnie and sighed as Bonnie walked away.

Damon turned to Elena, "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but I need to talk to you." Damon pointed at Angela, "And you." Angela's breath hitched at Damon's intense stare.

"About what?" Elena asked.

"About what happened tonight." Damon said softly.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena told him like it was the most obvious thing.

Damon looked shocked for a moment, "What? When? What are you talking about?" He pointed to himself, "After I left?" He pointed at Angela, "After we left?"

"Angela left before I got there." Elena said, then made a face at Damon, "When were _you_ there?"

"On the porch?" Damon asked, Elena still looked lost, "Before Angela walked out?" Nothing, "You tried to kiss me Elena."

"Ok, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena said pushing past him.

Damon looked at Angela in confusion, Angela shrugged not having any answers. Maybe she was just trying to forget it, Damon grabbed Elena's arm, "You may want to forget what you did, but you can't be doing that to Stefan." Damon sneered at her.

Elena looked at him appalled, "Elena!" Everyone turned to see Jenna rushing to Elena and hugging her, "I came as soon as I got your message." Jenna said pulling away from her, "How's John?"

"Where have you been?" Elena asked frantically.

"At the fire department?" Jenna told her as if Elena knew, "I had to fill out a report?" Nothing, but a lost looking Elena, "I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't." Elena deadpanned.

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena sounded so sure.

"Yes, I did." But so did Jenna.

Angela's eyes widened as she hit Damon on the arm. Damon looked at her as Angela made a face. Damon's eyes widened knowing what Angela was getting to, "Oh!" He exclaimed, gaining Elena and Jenna's attention, "Mmm, you've got to be kidding me."

Damon pulled Angela along with him after he saw Elena and Jenna's confused expressions. As they turned the corner and was out of reach of Elena and Jenna, Angela tugged on his wrist, "Damon." She tugged once more and Damon stopped to look at her, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Damon sighed, "I think so."

"Katherine's here."


	21. It Won't Happen Again

"Katherine's back." Angela confirmed to Damon, who nodded at her.

Elena rounded the corner looking at the two, " _What_ is going on?" She demanded.

"I have an idea," Damon said looking at Elena, "but you're not going to like it. First, we have to go get to your boyfriend."

"He's at my house." Elena said, "With Jeremy."

Damon nodded, "Then let's go."

* * *

Damon, Angela and Elena rushed into Elena's house to see Stefan lying on the ground. His arm twisted at a very uncomfortable looking angle.

"Stefan!" Elena immediately dropped to Stefan's side and started to care for him.

"Elena." Stefan groaned.

Angela dropped down to her knees by Stefan, knowing his arm was popped out of place, "Here." She said helping the vampire up onto his feet, "It's popped out of place, I can set it." Angela told him, ushering him into the kitchen she pointed to the island, "Lay down." Stefan didn't question her as he laid down onto the island. Angela searched around then looked at Elena, "Do you have anything that's kinda heavy...like 15, 20 pounds max?" Elena nodded and ran off, she returned with 20 pound weight and handed it to Angela, "Perfect." Angela muttered placing the weight into Stefan's hand, "Hang on to this and let me do the moving, ok?" Stefan nodded as Angela started to move his arm forward, Stefan's gasps of pain told Angela that she was close. With one final push, she heard a loud crack and it popped back into place.

Stefan let out a breath of relief and dropped the weight. Groaning he sat up and looked at Angela, "Thank you."

Angela nodded at him, "Of course."

"What happened?" Elena asked, still panicked over Stefan.

"Katherine happened." Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked, the panic in her voice rising dramatically.

"Elena, go check on Jeremy." Angela said. Elena looked at her and went to protest but Angela shoved her toward the stairs, "Go." And Elena went.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan.

Still nursing his arm, Stefan sighed, "No."

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon commented.

Angela glared at him, "Bitch certainly knows how to ruin peoples lives."

"That too." Damon agreed.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least." Stefan said, hopping off the island, "What does that mean."

 _Awkward..._

Damon made a face, "She, uh, pretended to be Elena, too...when I came over earlier." Damon looked over at Angela, who looked down at her feet and shifted uncomfortably.

"I told Jeremy," Elena said making her appearance and easing some of the tension, "I can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan walked over to Elena and rubbed her arms soothingly, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Elena admitted sadly, "I thought with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better."

Stefan nodded, "I know. We all did."

"We have another problem." Angela said gaining the attention, "Katherine's been _in_ the house, that can only mean one thing."

Elena's eyes widened, "That means she's been invited in." She breathed out and looked at Stefan in horror, "What are we going to do?"

"Move." Damon suggested with a shrug. Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Very helpful. Thank you." Elena spat as she sat down in a huff.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. You would be dead." Damon deadpanned, Elena glared at him, "but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon looked around the room to see if anyone disagreed with him, no one seemed to speak up.

"Right," Stefan finally said agreeing with Damon, "and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan folded his arms over his chest and looked at Damon, "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Damon's eyes widened, "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. She...tried to kiss me." Damon admitted,

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Hard not too, you and Katherine are identical." Damon shrugged, "I stopped her, then miss Angela here walked out and we _sorta_ had a _moment_." Damon said looking over at Angela, who glared at him. Damon looked at Stefan who narrowed his eyes at him, "We kissed." Damon confirmed to his brother.

Stefan sneered at Damon, "What do you mean you kissed?" He asked growling

Damon sighed, "Well, you know, when two lips pucker," Damon started to pucker, "and they go." He started to make kissing noises which made Angela cringe. Stefan charged at Damon but Damon sped to the other side of the room. Glaring his brother down, "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon snapped at him.

"I told you to leave her alone." Stefan growled going to charge for Damon again.

Angela moved in between the two brothers, putting her hands up to both of them, "Stefan." She looked at Stefan giving him a warning glare, "It was a momentary lapse of judgement." She said to him, then looked at Damon, "It _won't_ happen again."

"Later." Stefan growled at Damon. Who gave him a sarcastic smirk in response.

"John must know something." Elena spoke up, standing next to Angela who had put her arms down, "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon snapped, "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Angela hated it but Damon had a point.

"No, actually Elena's right," Stefan said agreeing with Elena, "John could know something through Isobel." Stefan looked at Elena, "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." He determined.

Angela rolled her eyes, "You're wasting your time." She told Stefan honestly, "I've been searching for Katherine for 11 years, she only showed herself whenever I started doing something else."

"I've got a better idea." Damon spoke up.

"What's that?" Elena asked

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." He said honestly, "See you." Damon glared at Angela before stalking out of the kitchen and to the door.

Everyone followed him, "Is that smart?" Elena asked before he reached the door.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon spoke up, he gestured to Angela, "Angela's a prime example, she stops searching for her and she shows up. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah?" Stefan asked, "And then what?"

Damon shrugged, "Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic." He opened the door, "We'll see." And with that, he was gone.

 **Author's Note: Uh, oh. Angela told Damon the kiss will never happen again. Poor Damon :(**


	22. Your Friend is Smart

**Author's Note: So, as you guys have seen, this story does follow the actual show (The Vampire Diaries) pretty closely. Some things changed up here and there, but otherwise it's relatively the same. I'm not going to add in the funeral for the mayor or anything cause I just feel like Angela wouldn't attend that...mostly cause she and Damon are at odds and partially because she doesn't really like Carol...or really know anyone. So, yeah. You'll understand the method to my madness here soon ;)**

 **However...y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter...**

 **Happy reading my little turtle doves!**

 **Also, reviews help keep me motivated to not only write for this story but to upload faster. While I know Vampire Diaries is ending soon (sad face) I know there are some of you who are reading, if you would please leave a review about what you like about this story, what your ideas are and where you think it's going to go that'd be appreciated! I love to see you guys give your opinions! Even if it's to give me some constructive criticism as well cause I'm sure I could use it!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Damon watched as Elena walked away from Stefan then slowly looked back down at Stefan who was glaring at him, "So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon asked putting his fists up and punching Stefan on the arm a few times, "Go ahead, make your threats, protect Angela." Damon said continuing to punch his little brother.

Stefan scoffed loudly, "I'm not gonna fight you." He said as he stood up.

"Why?!" Damon exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, "I'd fight me."

"We need to stick together..." Stefan said, "Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?"

"Brother, don't you worry," Damon put his hand on Stefan's shoulder, "our bond is _unbreakable_."

"We need to stay united against her." Stefan scolded, "So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

Damon scoffed, "You should be grateful that I'm not going after _Elena_." Damon told him with a smirk, "I kissed _Angela_."

Stefan shrugged, "Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something." Stefan admitted to his brother, "She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan told him, standing his ground.

"I kissed _Angela_. Not _Elena_." Damon exclaimed, "Why are you so mad about that?"

Stefan sighed, "Because I told you to stay away from her, this is you doing the _exact_ opposite."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"Never." Stefan agreed, "I can't explain it, but I care for Angela." Stefan admitted, "I consider her a close friend and I'm protective of her. I just feel this pull to protect her and care for her. Like, that's what I'm supposed to do. So, if I want you to stay away from her. It's for a reason." Damon rolled his eyes once more, "I'm serious, Damon. She's been hurt enough her entire life, I intend on making that hurt go away or at least stop. That means to keep _you_ away from _her_."

"Why?" Damon asked, "I thought this is what you wanted? Me getting over Katherine? That's what I'm doing. You're starting to sound like an overprotective boyfriend."

Stefan shrugged, "I want you to get over Katherine, yes. Not by using Angela, she has to much on her table as is." Stefan squared up to his brother, "I'm saying this one last time. Back off." Stefan warned and walked away from Damon.

"Where is Angela anyway?" Damon asked Stefan retreating form.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks, turning and looking at Damon his eyes wide, "I haven't heard from her."

* * *

 **"You're telling me. Katherine Pierce. Is in Mystic Falls?"**

I sighed as I heard Antonio's disbelief on the other line, "Right? I stop looking for her after 11 years and she decides _now_ to make an appearance?"

 **"AP, with everything goin' on...are you still going to kill her?"**

I scoffed loudly, "Why wouldn't I, AR? After eleven years. _Eleven years_. I finally have her in the same town as me. It's almost too easy."

I heard a sigh on the other end, **"AP...as much as I agree with you...she could have some valuable information for you."**

"If it means..." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, "if it means that after 11 years, I can finally get my revenge. Then I can live happily not knowing what's wrong with me for the rest of my life."

 **"AP, you don't mean that. If you kill her, all that information dies with her...you know that."**

I growled lowly, "What are you trying to say Antonio?"

There was a pause, **"I'm saying...hold off-"**

"HOLD OFF?!" I shouted into the phone, "Have you gone mad, Antonio? I have that stupid bitch in my palm and you're telling me to _"hold off"_?!"

There was a soft sigh on the other end, **"AP...I understand, you may not have another opportunity like this...but what happens when she dies and you still have episodes? Then what? What do you do? Her and Isobel seem to be the only two people who know what's going on with you...if you kill Katherine...you're never getting that information. It'll feel good at first, hell it'll feel empowering but you'll regret it in the long run, baby."**

I hesitated and groaning knowing he was right. He was 100% completely right, "I hate it when you're right AR." I mumbled into the phone.

 **"No you don't, AP."** I heard him chuckle softly on the other end, **"Who else would talk you out of your completely rash decisions?"**

"Hey!" I exclaimed in defense, "Some of those _rash_ decisions saved yours and Lexi's lives. On _multiple_ occasions."

 **"I know, AP. I know."**

"And don't you ever forget it." I told him, laughing with him. I sighed happily, "I'll talk to you later AR. I've got to go."

 **"Ok, baby. I'll talk to you later AP. I love you, babygirl."**

"I love you too. Bye AR." I hung up and stared at my phone sadly.

"Your friend is smart."

My eyes widened, as I looked up at the blank wall and let the voice from behind me sink into my ears. The same voice I heard in my nightmares. In my memories. The same voice of the one person I hated most in this world. Turning around, I faced her seeing her familiar smirk and devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Katherine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **DON'T KILL ME.**

 **I'M SO SORRY.**

 **OMG.**

 **SO SORRY.**


	23. You're a Liar Angela

"Katherine." I muttered, not fully believing she was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Angela." She said to me, there was a sinister undertone in her voice. That still, to this day, sent chills up my spine, "It's been a while. What? 11 years? Right? 11 years since you saw your mother dead and your mother's blood around my lips since I was the one that drank her dry."

I closed my eyes tightly and willed the anger away, "You show your face _now_?" I spat at her.

"I felt like it was time." She replied easily, "Don't you?" I scowled at her as she smirked, "And it appears that you aren't going to kill me."

I smirked, "I have been known to change my mind, a lot." I told her, taking a step toward her. Before I could blink she was gone.

"I wouldn't do that."

I jumped and turned around seeing her standing right behind me. She pushed me to where I was sitting on the ground, "Listen. I'm not going to kill you." She told me.

"I'm not making any promises." I spat at her.

She smirked down at me, "You haven't changed." She remarked.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I snapped at her.

"Have they been getting worse, Angela?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she stared at me, "The...oh...what did Lexi call them... _episodes_?" Katherine asked, my eyes widened, "Have they almost taken over? Every time you've had them it seems like they just keep getting longer and _longer_?"

I growled lowly, she knew something. But she was never going to tell me, I already knew it, "What do you _want_ , Katherine?!"

"What do you think they're going to do when they find out?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"They already know," I spat at her, "I had one right in front of them."

"I'm not talking about the episodes, Spawn of Satan." I sneered at her, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Katherine told me smirking.

She was right.

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily.

"Let's just say...if you don't tell them." She paused, "I will."

And she was gone.

 _Fuck._

* * *

"And here's the guest bedroom!" Elena said showing Angela the guest bedroom. Angela had her bag on one of her shoulders as she smiled at Elena's enthusiasm, "Thank you for staying here." Elena said gratefully.

Angela threw her stuff on the bed and shrugged, "It's no problem, Elena. Trust me." She muttered lowly.

"Are you avoiding him?" Elena asked.

"Basically." Angela answered truthfully, "It was the heat of the moment. He kissed me and he unfortunately happens to be a pretty good kisser." Angela shrugged and smiled at Elena, "Also I haven't had sex in a while and...call it hormones or whatever."

Elena cringed, "Ok, ew." Angela laughed as Elena gagged, "Gross." Elena sighed and looked around the guest room, "Stay for as long as you want. Make yourself at home. I'm sure Jenna will be happy to have another person closer to her age here."

Angela gasped, "Elena Gilbert! Are you calling me old?" She asked, appalled.

Elena laughed, "Shut up, you know you're not old." Elena walked over and gave Angela a hug. Angela cringed at the hug, but recovered and hugged the younger woman back, "I'm really glad you're here." Elena told her honestly.

"Me too." Angela mumbled softly, "Listen...Elena...I have to-"

"Elena!"

Elena turned around, "Yeah, Jer?"

"Can you come here for a sec?"

"Ok, be there in a minute!" Elena turned to Angela, "Now, what were you going to tell me?" She asked.

Angela stared at Elena's happy form, she looked so happy and excited. Sighing, she knew she couldn't say anything tonight, "Nothing." Angela said, "Go see what shit head wants."

Elena laughed and walked out of the room.

Angela sighed and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears away. She put her head down and wiped away some of the tears that spilled over, accidentally.

"Rough night?"

Angela jumped and turned around quickly, "Damon." She breathed out holding her hand to her chest, "Jesus you scared me." She mumbled.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon muttered lowly, not looking at her.

"You don't have to be here." Angela muttered looking down at her feet, "After everything." She looked at Damon and smiled, "But here you are."

Damon stared at her and huffed, "That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." He muttered bitterly.

Angela crossed her arms over her chest, "How much have you been drinking?" Damon pursed his lips thoughtfully before moving his thumb and index finger close together. Telling Angela exactly how much he's been drinking. A lot. Angela sighed, "And you're upset. Angry and drunk? Not a good combination." She muttered knowing that she was part of the reason he was upset.

"No, I'm not _upset_." Damon spat, "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Damon looked at her, "You're good, Damon."

"You regretted kissing me." Damon deadpanned, "You _act_ like you regretted it. You lied right to Stefan's face."

Angela looked at him in surprise, "Damon-"

"You're a liar, Angela." Damon spat at her, "There is something going on between the two of us and you _know_ it." Damon stood up and started walking over to Angela, who stood her ground, "You're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan, and, _most of all_ , you're lying to _yourself_. I can prove it." He told her walking up to her.

Angela shook her head, "No." She went to walk away from him, but Damon grabbed her face roughly and smashed his lips against hers. The first thing Angela noticed was the roughness and how she didn't like it. It frightened her. She moved her head trying to get away from him and finally pushed him away, "Damon, what in the fuck is wrong with you?" She spat at him.

Damon just stared at him, his eyes full of lust, "Lie about this." He muttered and grabbed her upper arms pulling her toward him and smashing his lips against hers once more. Angela struggled against him, twisting and turning trying to get out of his grasp. She went to knee him in his groin, Damon grunted catching her leg and threw her onto the bed. She started to scramble off of the bed as Damon grabbed her arm, wrapping his other arm around her waist trying to trap her against him. Angela scratched him on his arm, but Damon moaned lowly getting some sort of pleasure from it. Angela continued to push him but he pulled her to him, "Hey, shh, shh," He murmured wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him, "don't fight this." He murmured kissing her jaw and neck. Nibbling lightly on the pulse point he had attacked earlier that day, knowing the effect it caused her then. He lightly bit down on her neck as she gasped and kneed him in his groin.

He groaned as she scrambled off the bed, standing up straight and facing him. He sped forward standing in front of her but she pushed him back, "Stop it!" She shouted, "You're better than this, come on!"

Damon smirked, "That's where you're wrong." He muttered lowly.

He advanced again on Angela and grabbed her forearms trying to kiss her again but she pushes him back, "No." Angela warned him as he advanced on her again, "No, no." Damon went to grab her but she cupped his face in her hands, "Damon. Stop." She pleaded with him. He stopped and stared at her, "Good, good." She went to back away from him but Damon pulled her back to him by grabbing her wrists, "Listen to me." She muttered softly, "I care about you." She told him. He smiled sweetly at her, lacing their fingers together he went to kiss her but she moved back, "I _care_ about you. I don't _love_ you. I don't want to be _with_ you." She told him quickly.

Damon stopped smiling and sneered at her as her words sunk in, "Liar." He mumbled before going to kiss her again.

"Damon, STOP!" Damon stopped and looked over at Elena who was staring at him in shock, "Let her go." She pleaded softly.

"Elena, Ange,"Jeremy asked walking in behind Elena, "what's going on in here?"

Angela looked at Damon and ripped herself away from him, "Nothing. Elena, Jeremy." Angela told them, "It's ok, just go back to bed."

"No, it's not okay, Angela." Damon looked over at Jeremy, "He wants to be a vampire." Damon pushed Elena out of the way and grabbed Jeremy by the throat, choking him.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena screamed at him

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world." Damon told Jeremy while choking him, "The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch,"

"Damon." Angela warned stepping forward.

"and snap!"

 _Crack!_

"Damon! NO!" Elena cried as she rushed over to her little brother, holding his head in her lap.

Angela stared at Jeremy's dead form in shock, then snapped her head back up at Damon who was staring at her in shock, "Get out of here Damon." Damon hesitated, "GO!" And with that, he was gone.

Angela looked back down at Jeremy's body and knelt down by him, "Elena..."

"He has his ring." Elena sobbed, "He's going to be fine."

* * *

"I hate him, Stefan. I hate him"

Angela sat on the bed of the guest bedroom. She had wrapped her arms around her knees cradling them to her chest as she silently watched Elena sob and hold her brother in her arms.

Stefan knelt down next to Elena and kissed her shoulder, "I know. I know."

Angela jumped looking down as Jeremy gasped awake, his eyes were wide and full of fear and panic. Angela watched as Stefan grabbed Jeremy's face and inspected him she silently hope he wasn't turning.

"Is he ok? Stefan, is he ok?" Elena asked frantically.

"He's ok." Stefan nodded, as Elena sobbed tears of joy, "Shhh, you're ok." Stefan said rubbing her arms softly.

"He killed me!" Jeremy shouted out, "Damon killed me!"

Elena smiled at her brother and embraced him, "It's ok. Oh God."

Stefan looked up at Angela who looked dazed and confused, holding her knees to her chest. Tears threatening to spill over her eyes. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek softly with his hand, "Hey, you ok?" He whispered. Angela looked up at him, not being able to hold back the tears anymore and started sobbing. Stefan wrapped her up in a hug trying to soothe her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you guys sure you're going to be ok?" Stefan asked once more as he walked to the door. The storm had stopped for now and everything was calmer. After all the crying.

Angela looked at Elena who nodded. Looking back at Stefan, Angela smiled at him, "We're sure." She promised him.

"Ok." Stefan replied. He kissed Elena softly, "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She responded back happily.

Stefan looked at Angela and kissed her forehead softly, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not you're fault, Stefan."

Her tone suggested that her statement wasn't up to debate. Stefan nodded and gave the girls one final look before walking out.

Angela looked at Elena and walked up the stairs. She stopped at the guest room that she was sleeping in, seeing the formerly neat bed all mangled up which just reminded her of what had happened.

Angela swallowed the lump in the back of her throat before walking into the room and laying down. Not bothering on covering up, sleep wasn't coming to her tonight. She felt scared, fearful of Damon for the first time.

She turned over and heard quiet sobs from the other room. Standing up, she walked into Elena's room to see Elena sobbing curled up into fetal position. Elena looked up hearing someone open her door. She saw Angela standing there and sniffed, Angela smiled at her sadly and walked over to her bed, laying down next to her and hugging Elena who accepted the embrace.

Elena eventually cried herself to sleep as did Angela, although her tears were silent.


	24. We Aren't Together

Angela woke up, noticing that she was still in Elena's bed. Elena was sound asleep next to her, Angela sighed softly and plopped her head back down onto the pillow. She stared at the ceiling, not wanting this day to continue. All Angela wanted to do was lay down and do nothing, but knowing of Katherine's return she couldn't do that.

Angela stood up from the bed and walked downstairs, she inhaled smelling the scent of coffee and walked into the kitchen. She saw Stefan sitting at the island, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Slept like shit?" Angela asked pouring her own cup of coffee and preparing it. She sat across from him as he smiled sadly at her, "Me too." She mumbled taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know." Stefan replied and smiled when Angela looked at him in confusion, "I showed up a while ago, couldn't just leave you two by yourselves but by the time I came you guys were asleep. Except for the times that you woke up, which was a lot."

"So you watched me and Elena cuddle?" Angela asked playfully, " _Creepy_."

Stefan chuckled and shrugged, "Guilty." The two laughed, then Stefan slowly became serious, "Listen...I"m really sorry for Damon's actions last night." Angela opened her mouth to argue but Stefan rose his hand, "I know it's not my fault, but he's my brother and I feel responsible. So, I'm sorry."

Angela smiled, "It's ok, Stefan."

"Also, thanks for taking care of Elena last night." Stefan told her drinking some of his coffee.

Angela shrugged, "I'll do anything for the people I care about." She told him.

* * *

After leaving Elena's house telling Stefan to tell Elena that she'll be back later. She made her way to the Mystic Grill, walking up to the bar she plopped down in one of the stools.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked.

"Beer is fine." Angela replied waving the man off. He returned after a few moments and placed the beer in front of Angela who mumbled her thanks. She took a long swig of her beer and let out a satisfied noise after she swallowed it.

"Beer drinker eh?" Angela turned to see a man approaching her, he had light curly brown hair and blue eyes. He leaned against the bar and smiled down at her, "Mason Lockwood." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Angela Marie." Angela responded shaking his hand. She smirked at him, "What's a pretty guy like you doing in a bar like this?" She asked

Mason laughed, "I could ask you the same thing." He said, there was a twinkle in his eyes. Angela smiled and took another drink of her beer, "So, what's got you day drinking?" Mason asked causally.

"Life." Angela replied easily, "It sucks." She muttered.

"You're not wrong." Angela looked at Mason, who still had a wide smile playing on his face, "But it's about making the best out of a bad situation." Mason told her, he leaned toward her a little, "I know this is rather straight forward but, would you like to have lunch?"

"Right now?" Angela asked as Mason nodded. Impressed by his bravery Angela smirked, "Show the way." She told him. Mason stuck his arm out for her, which she took and lead her to the farthest booth.

* * *

"So," Mason said laughing at one of Angela's stories, "Where are you from?"

"Oh, casual talk." Angela said eating one of her fries.

"Isn't that what you do on a first date?" Mason asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Angela asked smirking at him. Mason shrugged and smiled, "We'll see about that by the end of the night." She winked at him, before sighing softly, "I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana but my mother and father moved as soon as I was born and they raised me in San Antonio, Texas."

"Oh, city girl eh?"

Angela snorted, "As if, it was a little suburban town. In San Antonio but not in the city, thankfully. Couldn't have dealt with that traffic."

Mason laughed, then leaned forward thoughtfully, "Why'd you come _here_?" He asked in playful disgust

Angela snorted, "I have been traveling since I was young. Decided to come here." She told him.

"I can't imagine why." He mumbled, "The only reason I'm here is because of my nephew."

"Tyler?" She asked, hearing about the kid a few time from Elena.

"Yep." Mason confirmed, "He has...some underlining issues."

"Don't we all?" Angela asked a smirk playing on her lips.

Mason pointed at him, "You. I like you." Mason leaned back in his booth, "Beautiful, smart, snarky and _drinks beer_? You're like the perfect woman."

Angela shrugged, "I'm flattered, but I'm kind of an asshole."

"Aren't we all?" Mason asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Mason cleared his throat softly, "Listen, I'm a very straight forward person." Mason admitted casually.

"I can respect that."

"And I think you're a very beautiful girl." Mason paused, "Do you want to go to the carnival tonight, with me?"

Angela shrugged lightly, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

I laughed loudly walking with Mason around the carnival, "C'mon! You're not going to take the bear?" He asked waving the bear in my face and pouting.

"I didn't ask you to win me that." I pointed out laughing harder at his hurt expression.

"Isn't that what every girl wants?" Mason asked throwing his arms out dramatically, "For their incredibly hot date to win them a stuffed bear? That's like...an instant pantie dropper, isn't it?"

I bursted out in fits of laughter. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I laughed, holding my stomach tightly. I breathed in and out, "Pantie dropper?" I asked, with tear filled eyes.

"That's how it seemed. The boy won the girl a stuffed bear, boy takes girl home, boy kisses girl. Boom! Sex." Mason shrugged, "Happens in all the movies."

I laughed and smacked the bear out of his hand. He looked appalled, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You don't need a bear for that." I whispered to him softly. He smirked and we both slowly leaned in. Before I was ripped out of his grasp, "Hey!" I exclaimed loudly. I stopped dead in my tracks and my breathe hitched at who had ripped me out of Mason's grasp, "Damon." I murmured.

* * *

"Hey, honey!" Damon shouted at Angela, turning his glare back to Mason and snarling, "Pardon us, we're in a fight." He told the confused man as he started to drag Angela with him.

"Angela-" Mason reached out for her but Angela stopped him giving him a half-hearted smile.

"It's ok, Mason. I'll see ya later." She promised before being dragged away by a fuming Damon. Angela struggled a little as he continued to drag her until they were in the high school.

He whipped around and faced her, his eyes full of anger, "Have you gone _mad_?" He spat

Angela ripped her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him, "Why? Cause I went on a _date_?" She threw in his face, "News flash Damon, we aren't together."

Damon growled, grabbing Angela and slamming her into the lockers, "News flash, Angel. Me and you are together in front of people. Including you're little boy toy."

Angela pushed him off of her, " _Don't_ touch me." She warned lowly glaring at the vampire in front of her.

"What's going on here?"Angela and Damon looked over to Stefan who didn't look pleased. Angela walked away from Damon and to Stefan. Stefan placed a cautious hand on her arm and smiled at her, "You ok?" Angela nodded at him and smiled back at him.

Damon scoffed at the two of them and walked off.

"He doesn't have the right to be mad." Angela muttered bitterly.

Stefan nodded in agreement and followed his brother, Angela closely following behind him. They found him staring intensely watching Tyler arm wrestling someone. Stefan walked behind Damon, "You're lurking."

"I'm observing." Damon replied

"More like obsessing." Stefan remarked but watched alone.

 _Consider me confused..._

Tyler won and Damon hummed in thought, "He's got strength."

Stefan scoffed, "He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching."

 _Still confused..._

Angela smiled softly as Mason walked up to Tyler, "I bet I can take you." He challenged.

 _Ever the confident one..._

"Enter the uncle." The were a pause and Angela looked at Damon who had been watching her, watching Mason. He sneered at her, "And Angela's new boy toy."

"That's ridiculous." Stefan scoffed, "No, you're ridiculous. Is that why you're so obsessed with him? Cause Angela was walking with him?"

Damon glared at his little brother but said nothing and instead watched as Mason beat Tyler, "Okay, he's the champ!" Tyler laughed and looked around, "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go." Damon shouted loudly pointing to Stefan and nodding approvingly.

Stefan glared at Damon then looked at Mason, "Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." He said walking over to Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon shouted in encouragement.

Angela stood next to Damon and watched at Stefan and Mason squared up. It looked like a power struggle for a while, then all of the sudden Mason smashed Stefan's hand against the table and the crowd cheered around them. Angela looked at Stefan in shock and he walked up to them, "What happened?" She asked him, noticing the confused look on his face.

Damon pushed him lightly, "You didn't put in any effort at all."

"Yeah," Stefan started still in shock, "actually I did."

Damon stared at Stefan in shock, then grabbed his shoulder and ushered him out of the way, "Come with me." Angela followed, officially curious about this Mason character.

"Is he..?" Angela asked cautiously almost gagging at the thought of kissing another damned vampire. She wanted to get away from that.

"No, no," Stefan said waving that off, "it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon shouted frustratedly.

"Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!" Stefan shouted out in a playful manner. Smiling at Damon.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, "You're not funny." He muttered

"What about fairies, Stef?" Angela asked, "Zombies?"

"Maybe werewolves?" Stefan and Angela looked at each other and started laughing loudly.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon muttered bitterly, Damon turned and looked around. Finding a man repairing what Angela determined was a breaker of some sort.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked, as Damon started toward the guy.

Damon stopped and looked at Stefan and Angela, glaring at them, "This is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or...combat turtles."

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan remarked, which made Angela snort in laughter.

Damon glared once more at them before walking toward the man again, "Hey you!" He shouted at him.

The man rolled his eyes, "I have a name."

"Yeah I don't care." Damon replied easily, grabbing the kid on the shoulder and staring at him intensely, "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." Angela knew what he was doing, she's seen Lexi do it all the time. He was compelling the poor kid.

Stefan reached out to Damon, "Damon, don't do this."

Damon smacked Stefan's hand away, "It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, ok?" Damon compelled the man.

"I won't back down." The man stated back monotonously

"I know you won't." Damon replied and released the kid. The guy walked away, obviously in a daze.

"You're an idiot." Angela said at the same time Stefan said.

"You do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the two of them, "No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

Stefan scoffed, "What's that going to accomplish?"

"That the Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight." Damon muttered, "Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon walked away, but then turned back around and looked at Angela, "By the way, _probably_ shouldn't have sex with a man that wins you a stuffed bear. Just saying." Then he walked away.

Stefan looked at Angela in shock, "Did you...?"

"No!" Angela exclaimed, "Damon's just being stupid."

"No, that's Damon being jealous."


	25. I Felt Them Too

I walked around the carnival absentmindedly, watching all the teenagers and children have fun. There are days where I would watch teenagers and children be just that, teenagers and children and I would watch and envy them. They lived with no care in the world, they had the chance to live a normal life.

Granted, up until the age of 13 I had a decently normal life. I had friends, I had a family although very small besides my grandma and aunt there wasn't any other real family members.

"Hey," I jumped turning and looking over my shoulder as Mason made his way over. I smiled at him, "so...any possessive boyfriends around?" Mason asked, a playful tone in his voice as he smiled at me.

I sighed, "I'm sure he's around." I told him honestly, cause I'm sure Damon was lurking in the shadows somewhere, "Sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's no problem." He told me placing a hand on my shoulder, his smile still wide and warm, "You're an amazing woman any man would be lucky to have you. I guess I can somewhat understand why he'd be so..."

"Controlling?" I finished for him.

Mason made a face, "I was going to say protective." I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He said something about a tiff?"

I scoffed loudly, "Should've said something about not taking a hint," I muttered bitterly. Mason narrowed his eyes at me, "We, are kind of breaking up." I told him. I knew that in the public I and Damon were together. Had to keep a good image for the council, unfortunately.

"Breaking up? Or broken up?"

"I guess breaking up?"

Mason laughed, "I can tell, considering he wants to work things out."

"Sure." I muttered softly.

"What do you want?" He asked thoughtfully

"I want him to leave me alone." I told him truthfully.

"How long have you guys been together?"

I thought back to when Damon told Liz that we've been together for years. Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Doesn't matter." I told Mason, "All that matters is that it needs to end."

"Then end it." Mason suggested.

"Not that easy."

Mason smiled at me warmly, "Wanna know the easy way?" He asked. I nodded, genuinely curious on what his idea was. Mason's smile widened as he leaned forward and placed his lips against mine. I moved in order to wrap my arms around his neck, this wasn't as electrifying as when Damon kissed me. I didn't make my hairs standing up, it wasn't rushed, it was soft and teasing almost. It made me feel warm. It almost made me feel safe. Like I could be in control. Mason snaked his arms around my waist and continued to kiss me at a very slow and leisure pace. He licked my bottom lip softly wanting entrance into my mouth, I opened my mouth allowing it, he slowly danced his tongue against mine.

I went up to run my finger through his short curly hair, but was ripped away from him all to quickly. I looked up to see Damon glaring at Mason. Mason stared back but he was smiling, smirking almost in triumph, "You don't know when to stop do you?" Damon spat at him.

Mason shrugged lightly. Damon scowled, grabbing my wrist and trying to drag me away but Mason stopped him an angry look on his face, "Hey man, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you." Mason told Damon.

"Hey man," Damon mocked back, "where is your nephew? Tyler was it?" Mason's eyes widened realizing he had no idea where Mason was, "I saw him in the parking lot, some kid was picking a fight with him. Better hurry." Mason looked at me and I nodded my head over telling him to go to Tyler. He ran off toward the parking lot quickly.

"Damon-"

Damon ignored me as he drug me to the high school. When we got inside and we were alone in a hallway he pushed me up against one of the lockers, trapping me.

"Are you _insane_?" He spat at me, a sneer etched onto his face, " _Kissing_ Mason Lockwood? After we figured out he isn't _human_? Really Angela?"

I rolled me eyes at him, " _I_ didn't kiss _him_ , _he_ kissed _me_." I shrugged, "I just didn't stop it." Damon scoffed, "You kissed me too, Damon. You're a _vampire_ , not exactly human either. What's the difference?"

"The _difference_?" Damon scowled, "Is that I know exactly what I am, we have no idea what he is."

"Pretty sure we clarified that he was ninja turtle." Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "He could be nothing. He doesn't have to be anything. He could be completely normal and you're just being a paranoid psychopath."

"Psychopath?" Damon asked, I nodded confirming that was indeed what I had said, "Want to know the other difference?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Damon moved closer to me and looked down at me, "The difference was, you weren't _into_ that kiss." I opened my mouth to defend myself but Damon cut me off, "And you know it. That kiss was mediocre at best but you made believe that you were enjoying it because you knew it'd get under my skin." Damon reached up and touched my face with his thumb. I flinched at the contact, the memory still fresh in my mind. Damon's eyes went from stern to soft, but instead of moving he started outlining my face with his thumb and index finger, "Consider it mission accomplished, Angel." I stared at him in confusion, "The kiss got under my skin. It really, _really_ did. That was until I watched your reaction and noticed all the little things that were missing." Missing? "You noticed them too." He murmured, sliding the hand that wasn't touching my face down to snake around my waist. I mentally slapped myself for not stopping him but I was so entranced. I couldn't stop him, not that I wanted to, "It didn't send shocks down your body," He mumbled pressing himself against me, "the hairs on the back of your neck didn't stand up," How did he...? "I know, I know because I felt them too." He murmured pressing his forehead against mine. He stared at me allowing his words to sink in and started to lean in.

Our lips almost touched but I snapped my head to the side. No. Nope, he wasn't going to have this hold over me. I wasn't going to allow it. I heard a soft groan of disapproval from Damon, "This isn't a good idea, Damon." I told him.

"You're right." Damon muttered, softly putting his finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him, "It's an _amazing_ idea." He murmured.

He started to lean in again but I pushed him, "Stop." I told him sternly. He shook his head and grabbed my face, trying to kiss me again, "We are not," I kicked him in his groin and pulled away from him, "doing this again, Damon. You're not forcing yourself on me." I snapped at him as he groaned in pain.

I turned to walk away from him, but was slammed into another locker. I groaned in pain as my back collided with the metal locker. Damon grabbed my face roughly, "Stop fighting this." He shouted. I stared at him in shock and in fear. He stared into my eyes, the anger in his subsided and was replaced by this softer side, "Stop fighting this." He almost sounded pleading. He leaned in again but I continued to fight against him.

" **Hey**!" Damon stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Get off of her." The voice was feminine. Damon moved away from me that was when I got the chance to see who was standing there.

Caroline, Elena's friend.

"Hey Blondie," Damon said, almost to casually. Especially for what Caroline just saw, "they let you out?"

"I remember." Caroline told him, almost sounding pissed off.

Damon looked back at me in confusion, I shrugged not knowing what was going on, "What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline told him. I stared at Damon in shock. He did that to her? "I wasn't going to let you do that to someone else." Caroline nodded toward me.

Damon looked back at me, then back at Caroline and scoffed, "You're crazy."

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline told him.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon paused and looked back at me with wide eyes. Then looked back at Caroline who was smirking

"I have a message from Katherine, she said ' _Game on_ '." Caroline turned around to walk away.

"Wait..." Damon said speeding behind her and grabbing her shoulder. Caroline turned around quickly and shoved him back, he flew through the air and landed in front of me with a thud and a groan.

Damon looked at me, then back at Caroline who was glaring at Damon, "You suck." She spat at him before walking away.

I looked down at Damon who was staring at me in shock. I shrugged lightly, "She's not wrong." I told him. He glared at me as I snorted, "You deserved it." I told him.

Damon groaned but stood up, "We have bigger problems." He muttered bitterly to me.

"Yeah, we have a baby vamp."

Damon's jaw clenched, "We have to find Elena."

" _You_ have to find, Elena. _I'll_ find Stefan and meet _you_ in Ric's classroom." I told him and walked off before he had the chance to argue.


	26. I Have To Tell Them

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked the group after Damon had explained the situation with Caroline, of course conviently skipping over the part where he trapped Angela in the hallway.

"Well," Damon announced causing Angela to roll her eyes immediately. Damon looked over at her throwing her one of his smirks before looking back at Stefan, "I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Angela slapped Damon on the arm before walking over to Ric's desk and hopping on it. She crossed her legs and smiled at the group.

"But why?" Elena asked, obviously freaked out by all of this.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut." Damon replied easily.

"He's not wrong." Angela muttered under her breath, but when received a smirk from Damon she quickly flipped him off still annoyed by his persistency.

"And she said "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know."

Elena sighed, "But why Caroline?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know."

"Because she was there." Angela told Elena, who looked at her with glassy eyes, "Because she's your friend. If Katherine can't or won't kill _you_ rest assured she'll find ways to make you wish you were dead."

Stefan sighed, "Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." He said, the sadness evident in his voice. He felt for the poor girl.

"Oh I think she does." Damon spoke up, "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"That doesn't make her any less freaked out," Angela told Damon, "Before that she had no idea of vampires and all of the sudden she is one. It'd make any person freak out."

Stefan nodded in agreement, "We have to find her."

"Yep," Damon replied in agreement. _Well, that is surprising.._ "and kill her." _And there goes the surprise._

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna kill Caroline."

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said trying to reason with them

"While it pains me to say," Angela started, "Damon's right." Everyone including Damon looked at her in surprise. Angela shrugged, "If there's a liability. You've got to get rid of it." Damon smirked at her and the rest of the group, "However," Angela countered, "Caroline isn't just a liability. She's a friend." She pointed at Elena who stared at her with gratitude, "I may not know her personally or even want to get to know her, but I know her well enough to know that she's Elena's friend." Angela told Damon whose smirk had dropped, "We're not killing her." Angela deadpanned.

Damon snarled, "Yes. We are."

"Damon," Stefan said, gaining Damon's attention, "absolutely not."

Damon scoffed, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?"

Damon opened his mouth to continue but Angela stopped him, "Who is Vicki Donovan? And why does that name sound familiar?"

"Vicki Donovan was a drug addict turned vampire." Damon told Angela.

"A vampire, turned unwillingly by Damon." Stefan said, "She was new, everything was heightened. Including her stubbornness so in turn she felt she didn't need my help. She attacked Elena and Jeremy, so I had no choice but to kill her." Stefan explained.

Angela shrugged, "It's crazy how many people I've seen turned and took to it, even when they weren't supposed to. Caroline could be one of those few exceptions."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "And if she's not?" Angela shrugged, "Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire." Damon told Angela, "Her mother is a vampire hunter." He threw his hands in the air, "Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and-"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena snapped cutting Damon off.

Damon looked at her, "No?" He asked sarcastically, he looked at Stefan and smirked, "Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Stefan glared at him, "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

Stefan shrugged, "We're not gonna kill her." Stefan told Damon, and with Elena in tow they both walked out of the classroom.

Damon looked at Angela who was swinging her legs casually back and forth while sitting on Ric's desk. Damon pointed at her, "It's the only way." He told her.

Angela made a loud popping noise, "No, it's not." She replied, hopping off of the desk, "It's the 'Damon way' and as far as I'm concerned if we hadn't of gone the 'Angela way' with Isobel, Jeremy would be dead." Damon scoffed, "And, 'Damon's Way' of handling Stefan when he relapsed was just letting him drink human blood and rejoicing. Need I remind you on whose way we went with then?" She asked sarcastically, "Damon's way, is not the only way. Caroline isn't dying tonight." And with that Angela walked out.

* * *

I was walking around, trying my damned hardest to find Elena. Or Caroline. Either one of the two, hell I'd settle for Stefan at this point. Anyone but Damon. Anyone of help. I turned a corner and heard some commotion. Humming to myself I walked over to where it was coming from, I passed a truck. Was someone passed out?

Oh...wait...he was dead.

Wait, that was the guy Damon compelled.

I rounded the truck and saw Damon holding a stake and glaring at Caroline. Stefan and Elena were nearby, Damon ran toward Caroline. Elena noticed this and stood in front of Caroline. Without thinking, I sprinted and pushed Elena out of the way, closing my eyes tightly I waited for the stake to impact my sternum. When I felt nothing but a hot breath hitting my face, I opened my eyes seeing Damon holding a stake inches away from my chest.

Damon glared at me, "I could've killed you." He spat.

"You could've killed Elena." I told him, "Better I than her."

Damon narrowed his eyes at me in confusion, before dropping the stake. He glared at Elena who was staring at me in shock and pointed at her, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Caroline?" I turned to see Bonnie walking up, she looked completely mortified. Aw, poor little witch. Bonnie's eyes widened significantly seeing the blood on Caroline's face, "No you're not. You can't be." She grabbed Caroline's arm and looked at her in shock and horror when she realized that Caroline was in fact, a vampire.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, her voice on the verge of cracking.

Bonnie stepped away from Caroline and looked over, seeing the dead mans body, "Oh god!" Bonnie cried running over to the guys body.

Boyfriend?

Caroline sobbed, "Bonnie..." She murmured at Stefan drug her away from the scene. I looked back at Bonnie and ran toward where Stefan and Caroline were.

I walked into the bathroom seeing Stefan patting Caroline's face with paper towels, "Stefan." I said grabbing more and wetting them, handing them to him. He would hand me the bloody ones and we would switch.

Once her face was cleaned up she continued to sob, "I can...I can't-" She looked at me, tears still in her eyes, "your blood. It's..."

"You have to learn to control that." I told her calmly.

Stefan looked at Caroline then at me, "Go, go to Elena and Bonnie." He told me, "I don't know what Damon's going to do and I'd feel better with you there."

"Fine." I said, walking out of the bathroom. I walked back to the outside, "What the..?" I looked around seeing fire engulf Damon's leg, Elena pleading with Bonnie and Bonnie chanting. I cursed watching as Damon kicked and tried to put the fire out. I ran over to Bonnie and grabbed her arm, all of the sudden...

Everything stopped, the fire stopped, the hose stopped. It even for a small moment felt like the wind stopped blowing. Bonnie stared at me in shock, "How did you...?"

"I don't know." I told her, releasing her arm.

Elena walked up to me and Bonnie. She put her arm around Bonnie murmuring in her ear about 'this isn't us.' and walked away. Leaving me with a panting Damon. I looked over at him as he regained his barrings. I walked up to him and held out my hand, he stared at it then hesitantly grabbed it as I pulled him up. He stared at me, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"How many times am I going to save your life?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

Damon shrugged but continued to peer down at me, "Why do you keep saving me? I don't...get it. You hate me."

I sighed softly, "I don't hate you Damon." I told him, "I don't trust you, I don't like you and right now...honestly? After last night, I don't know what you're capable of and that freaks me out." A softer look appeared in Damon's eyes as he continued to watch me, "I don't hate you." I repeated, honestly. I didn't hate him. I didn't know why, but I couldn't seem to hate the raven haired vampire.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I can't take it back. I honestly have no explanation, other than I was upset and drunk and I foolishly took it out on you." He told me honestly, the shame and regret evident in his eyes.

"I'm assuming this hurt came from Katherine?" I asked.

Damon grimaced, which was followed by a nod, "She came by the house," He murmured, "told me she never loved me...that it was always _Stefan_." He spat Stefan's name out with so much venom that I would have guessed that he truly hated his brother.

"Katherine is a two faced, manipulative, petty, lying, selfish bitch. She only loves herself. She wouldn't throw water on Stefan's burning body, if it meant saving herself." I told him, "And that's the truth of Katherine Pierce, she takes all and gives none."

"After 11 years," Damon started, "you finally have her in your palm. Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She's no longer my main concern." I told him truthfully, "She knows information and regardless on how much I want the bitch dead, her information could help Elena out in the long haul."

Damon nodded, accepting my answer. Slowly he moved and cupped my cheek with his palm. I wanted to move, hell I wanted to slap him but something was keeping me standing there. Something I wasn't entirely sure what. Damon smiled at me warmly, "I trust you." He told me, "I threw out those accusations about you hiding something and that was wrong of me. You've saved my life, you've saved Elena's life. You've proved everything that I had first thought wrong. And for that, I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead before walking off.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

 _I threw out those accusations..._

 _hiding something..._

 _You've proved everything that I had first thought wrong..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I trust you..._

I have to tell them. Soon.


	27. Look At The Name

Angela sat on the island at Elena's house, sipping on her coffee thoughtfully. Her curly hair falling in her face, she had just taken a shower after going on a jog earlier that day. Needless to say, she was already exhausted.

"Hey," Angela jumped looking over to see Elena walking into the kitchen. Stefan following closely behind her. Elena looked surprised by Angela's jump, "I'm sorry." She told her. Angela nodded sipping on her coffee again. Not looking at the two in front of her.

Stefan sat down across from her and watched her. Noticing her quick glances and how she avoided looking at them, "You're quiet today." Stefan stated.

There was a long pause as Angela stared at her cup, "I'm tired." She told him, taking another drink from her coffee.

"Want to talk about what happened?" He asked. Angela finally looked up at him in confusion and Stefan smiled, "Founder's Day? Your episode." Stefan told her.

Swallowing, Angela nodded. Glancing over at Elena who just smiled at her, Angela figured Stefan had told her. Looking back at Stefan, she sighed, "What color were my eyes?"

"Purple." Stefan said, receiving a very confused look from Angela. He chuckled lightly, "Lexi was right. It's triggered by emotion." He told her, "I've kind of narrowed it down, red is anger, blue is sadness. What were you feeling before you blacked out?"

"I was panicking, I thought I was going to die. I could have sworn I was. I couldn't breathe and I was hyperventilating." Angela explained revisiting her emotions that night.

"Fear." Elena stated, Angela looked at Elena, "You were afraid, that's what purple is. It's fear."

"It makes sense." Stefan said, rubbing his chin.

"It does." Angela sighed, running her hands through her hair, "How long was I in the episode?"

"Not long," Stefan said, Angela looked at him in confusion, "I snapped you out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I just calmed you down, you said my name then you passed out." Stefan explained.

"You have been the only person to be able to do that." Angela told him truthfully, "How long was I asleep."

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know, but it was less than 3 hours."

"That's a step up." She mumbled. Still trying to process this all. Stefan stood from the table as his phone started ringing, he excused himself and walked out answering it.

Elena walked over to Angela and placed her hand on top of Angela's, "We aren't going to let you go through this alone." Elena promised, "Me and Stefan, we will _always_ be here."

Angela smiled softly at the young woman, "Thank you."

"Guys," Stefan said walking into the kitchen, "Damon wants us at the Boarding House."

* * *

They had been at the Boarding House for only 15 minutes, Damon was blabbing about Mason and how he wasn't human. Stefan telling them how he saw Mason's eyes glowing orange and he had inhuman abilities.

"Maybe he's like me?" Angela suggested softly.

She received a glared from Damon as Stefan shook his head, "No, Mason was different. He knew what he was doing."

"Maybe he learned to control it?"

"No, when you're in one of your episodes it's a different feeling. Like, I can feel power radiating off of you, it's eerie." Stefan explained, "With Mason it was just strange."

Angela hummed as the doorbell rang. Damon went and answered it, revealing a very panicked looking Alaric.

"Thanks for coming, Ric!" Damon greeted ushering Ric in, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon?" Ric looked at Damon, looking rather bored, "Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked smirking.

Alaric sighed, sitting down on the couch across from Angela. Ric stared at Angela skeptically, before clearing his throat when Angela noticed him staring, "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah," Stefan said, "we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

Alaric looked at everyone in confusion, "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well, you wouldn't." Damon remarked, "But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan told Ric.

Alaric sighed and nodded, "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." He explained rubbing his hands on his pants, which Angela assumed was a nervous trait.

Damon smirked, "Like that amazing vampire story."

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric stated like it was obvious.

"Wait," Elena paused, "like werewolves?"

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon deadpanned which caused Angela to snort out in laughter.

"It's not though," Angela started, "I heard of some stories but I thought they were extinct."

Damon scoffed, "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

Angela shrugged, "Like I said, I thought they were extinct."

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon started explaining.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers." Stefan finished. Shrugging lightly, "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena pushed.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Alaric said.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked impatiently. Ric just looked at him, "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good." Damon said, sitting next to Angela in order to stare at the teacher, "It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"Since she's still missing," Angela started, "that would make you her next of kin. Which means you have access to it, right?"

Ric nodded, "Yes, besides her sister." Ric gave Angela a warily look, "But her sister died," Damon narrowed his eyes at Ric, " _actually_ died. So, technically I'm the next of kin."

Angela nodded, "Make the call, inform them that you guys are coming. They'll let you in."

Ric sighed and stood up walking out of the room in order to make the call.

"You guys?" Damon asked Angela.

"I'm not going." Angela told Damon, "I'm staying here and...doing some research of my own."

"What kind of research?" Damon wondered.

Angela shrugged, "Don't know, my researcher is looking some stuff up for me. I'll be digging into that."

"Alright," Everyone looked at Ric who slapped his hands together, "we're going to Duke."

* * *

Angela sat on her bed at the Boarding House, looking down at her notes. She scribbled down the information that Stefan had told her earlier that day and sighed.

"Sucks that you're not going." Angela jumped and looked at Damon who was casually leaning up against her door frame, "We have got to stop meeting like this." Damon told her, smirking.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Then stop barging in here."

Damon moved into her room and sat down, "Not going to lie, kinda sucked without you here the passed two days. Got boring." He told her. Angela hummed and continued looking through her notebook, "Stefan was right," Angela looked over at Damon her eyebrows raising, "it was an eerie feeling. And when you grabbed Bonnie, it was like you sucked the magic out of her."

"I don't know why or how but it just happens." Angela muttered, "It sucks."

Damon reached over and brushed some hair behind her ear, "I'll look for some stuff while we're at Duke, maybe Isobel left something behind."

Angela nodded, "Thank you."

Damon smiled, "Of course." He murmured, he continued to play with her hair.

A cough was heard, "Pardon me." Angela looked over Damon's shoulder at Stefan who looked rather annoyed. Stefan nodded his head down the hallway, "Time to go."

Damon looked back at Angela and smiled at her before walking out.

* * *

Angela spent most of her day on her laptop and on speaker phone with Antonio just trying to figure out why Elena looked like Katherine but mostly about her episodes. Due to Katherine no longer being her main focus, Angela figured she'd dabble with her episodes.

Sighing loudly, she threw her notebook and glared at it.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?"

Angela sneered, "Katherine."

* * *

After they had left Duke and gotten back. Damon and Ric walked into the Boarding House. Ric grabbed Damon's arm, "I need to talk to you." He mumbled lowly.

Damon understood the urgency and nodded in a direction, the two walked there and Damon looked at him, "What's up?"

"You know a while back you asked me to do some research on Angela?" Ric asked

"Yeah, but hey, speaking of that. Uh, you don't have to everything is ok.."

"No, Damon. You're gonna want to hear this." Ric pulled out a folder and held it up, "When I searched the name Angela Marie. Nothing came up, no birth certificates, no criminal records. Nothing."

"Ok, she said she left home at a young age. Your point?" Damon asked folding his arms over his chest.

"My point is she used an alias," When Ric saw Damon's confused look he sighed loudly, "A fake name."

"A fake name?"

Ric nodded, "Yeah. People usually use some resemblance to their actual name. So, I did some research for people in San Antonio." Ric explained, "One of my friends, from Duke. Moved there and he married a woman named Sophia."

"That's great for your friend." Damon spat sarcastically.

Ric sighed and sat down, placing the folder on the table and opening it up, "I asked my friend to do some digging on her. I gave him the two names she gave us and hoped for the best." He pulled out a few pictures, "He sent me Sophia's old middle school year book," Ric pointed to Sophia's picture, "Sophia told him about this girl. Her parents died and then a few months later the girl disappeared." Ric looked at Damon, "Sound familiar?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Ric, who pulled another piece of paper out and pointed to a girls photo, "This. This is Angela's middle school photo."

Damon looked at the photo. There was no doubt that was Angela, just with brown hair. Damon nodded then looked at Ric, "Do you want a _cookie_? How is this something worth noting?"

Ric, not taking his eyes off Damon said, "Look at the name."

Damon looked back down at the photo and scanned the picture. Scrolling through the names he found Angela.

Angela...

 _Petrova._

 **Author's Note:**

 **I realize this episode was rather dull until the end, but hooooly cliff hanger!**

 **Get excited this is where stuff starts to pick up! ;)**


End file.
